Lento y Prestissimo
by Areina James
Summary: Rivarrah Black-Sent-Romero n'était pas quelqu'un dont James Potter avait le souvenir. Il ne connaissait pas cette Poufsouffle. Et pourtant, elle était sa voisine depuis toujours et même un peu plus...
1. Chapitre 1 : S'approcher

Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui j'apporte un nouveau chapitre ! (je sais, ça se voit !). Bien sur, les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je tiens également à remercier ma bêta : Singaly.

Donc, _Lento y Prestissimo_ se passe principalement au temps des maraudeurs et est composé de dix-huit chapitres.

J'espère que se début vous plairais !

Bonne lecture.

Areïna.

* * *

.

.

Lento y Prestissimo

(Lent et très rapide)

.

Résumé : Rivarrah Black-Sent-Romero n'était pas quelqu'un dont James Potter avait le souvenir. Il ne connaissait pas cette Poufsouffle.

Et pourtant, elle était sa voisine depuis toujours.

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 1 : S'approcher

.

Rivarrah serra les lèvres en se retenant d'éclater en sanglots. Comment avait-t-elle put être aussi heureuse il y a quelques heures alors que ses parents étaient déjà froids ?

Quelle horreur.

Elle trembla en traversa un couloir. Rivarrah devait demander au Directeur l'autorisation de quitter Poudlard. Elle devait aussi prendre des dispositions pour l'enterrement, inviter les amis de ses parents, s'occuper du testament...

Un profond mal de tête lui vrilla la tempe. Son regard accrocha un tapis rouge mais elle ne prêta pas garde à l'endroit ou elle allait.

Ses pas se stoppèrent lorsqu'elle rebondit après un choc. Rivarrah fronça les sourcils désespérée par sa propre impotence. N'est pas Poufsouffle qui veut l'être.

Quoi que, Rivarrah ne connaissait personne qui rêvait d'être Poufsouffle.

- James, soupira un Gryffondor. Fais attention quand tu marches.

- Elle aussi, elle m'est rentrée dedans, bougonna la voix grave du James Potter. Elle reconnaissait sa voix entre mille.

Qui ne reconnaissait pas la voix de son voisin ? Surtout si il était aussi un ami d'enfance.

Bon, James ne semblait pas avoir le moindre souvenir de l'existence de Rivarrah, mais elle, elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa mine réjouie quand ses parents lui donnaient une tarte aux pommes.

Ses parents.

Rivarrah se crispa tout en saisissant la main qui lui était tendue pour qu'elle se relève. Elle leva les yeux timidement et croisa le regard brun brûlant d'une chaleur qui ne lui était pas adressée.

Il ne savait pas qui elle était. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus, corrigea-t-elle en s'assombrissant.

A leur entrée à Poudlard, ils avaient été séparés par leurs maisons. Lui à Gryffondor, elle à Poufsouffle, puis il s'était fait des amis, s'était trouvé une petite copine, et il l'avait oublié.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il en la dévisageant à travers ses lunettes rondes.

Non, ça n'allait pas. Elle était face à quelqu'un qui aurait dû la réconforter mais qui ne le ferait pas parce qu'il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir d'elle. Ses parents étaient morts et elle n'avait plus personne.

La nué de morts qui l'entourait depuis toujours avait fait ses deux dernières victimes. Plus personne n'aimait réellement Rivarrah désormais, La certitude froide et macabre d'être seule fut aussi douloureux qu'un coup de poing en plein cœur.

Elle avait envie de cracher ses tripes. Et de pleurer.

Son regard s'agrandit par la détresse qui enflait au plus profond d'elle-même. Dès l'instant ou elle sentit sa joue s'humilier par ses pleurs, elle pris ses jambes à son cou.

La solitude n'était pas quelque chose qui se partageait avec quelqu'un qui était devenu un inconnu.

.

James s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main alors que de l'autre il tentait de faire disparaître le toucher glacial de cette Poufsouffle.

Il n'avait jamais vu des cheveux aussi longs et bouclés que ceux de cette fille. Ils atteignaient sans problème le creux de ses reins en boucles serrées et d'un châtain presque blond.

- Tu l'as fait pleurer, se mit à rire Sirius en se tenant les côtes pour ne pas se rouler par terre. T'as un charme équivalant à un dromadaire en Sibérie !

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'un jour tu finirais par faire mal à quelqu'un en lui rentrant dedans, soupira Remus en croisant les bras, consterné.

- Vous savez qui c'est ? demanda James en se retournant pour observer la démarche rapide et parfaitement régulière de l'inconnue.

Il avait une drôle de sensation quand il pensait à elle. Comme si son cœur était broyé par un étau qui cherchait sans cesse à se resserrer.

- C'est Rivarrah Black-Sent-Romero, marmonna Remus en croisant les bras. Elle est dans la classe en botanique avancée.

- Black ? releva Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pas une fille de ma famille. Tu es sûr de ne pas te tromper ?

- Les Black-Sent-Romero sont mes voisins, marmonna James en serrant les poings, il la perdit du regard quand elle bifurqua sans un regard en arrière.

- Mais, tu habites dans le quartier le plus résidentiel de toute la Grande-Bretagne, pourquoi personne la connais ? marmonna Remus en se retournant à son tour sans rien y comprendre. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était ta voisine.

- Je sais que les Black-Sent-Romero sont mes voisins. Mais si je la connaissais, tu penses bien que je ne l'aurais pas oubliée. T'as vu les yeux qu'elle a ? J'ai jamais vu un bleu aussi vif. On dirait presque qu'il sont fluorescents.

- Il n'y à pas sept mille Black-Sent-Romero, c'est forcément ta voisine, pouffa Peter en trouvant quelque chose de drôle dans la déclaration de James.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'une fille de son âge aussi mignonne dans sa jeunesse. Définitivement, jamais James ne l'avait rencontré. C'était obligatoire.

- Peter, ferme-là. Je te dis que je la connais pas.

- Tu crois qu'elle est de ma famille ? demanda Sirius en effleurant son menton, profondément intrigué.

- Je lui demanderai la prochaine fois que je la croise, promis Remus en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai cours cette après-midi avec elle de toutes manières.

James soupira agacé. Ça l'énervait d'avoir un poids sur le cœur sans avoir la moindre idée de la raison de cette douleur.

Rivarrah Black-Sent-Romero n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il ignorait son identité, il était sûr de ne pas la connaître !.

.

Remus entra dans la serre en jetant un œil agacé derrière lui. Jamais Sirius ne l'avait autant harcelé pour aller parler à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissaient même pas.

Bizarrement, le courageux et populaire Siruis semblait avoir peur d'aller parler à Rivarrah. C'était stupide, jamais une fille n'avait été aussi ouverte d'esprit et gentille.

Il s'étonnait encore de la douceur qui rendait chacune de ses paroles semblable à un chant de rossignol. Enfin, c'était quand elle daignait ouvrir la bouche.

- Professeur Chourave ? appela Remus en secouant l'épaule du professeur, occupée à parler à une plante.

- Ah ! Monsieur Lupin. Miss Black-Sent-Romero s'est absentée jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine avec l'accord du Professeur Dumbledore. Les autres élèves ne sont pas encore arrivés.

- C'est rare que le professeur Dumbledore accorde une permission de sortie pendant les jours de cours, souffla Remus en fixant la femme pour en apprendre plus.

- Miss Black-Sent-Romero vient de perdre ses parents. Elle est la seule habilitée à préparer leur enterrement. Elle n'a personne d'autre qui puisse s'occuper de cela. Le Directeur à été compréhensif, Miss Black-Sent-Romero ayant des notes correctes, il a accepté de la dispenser de sa présence. Ne dites rien à personne, Monsieur Lupin.

- C'est sa vie privée, Professeur Chourave, murmura Remus. Il était bien placé pour comprendre après tout, il dissimulait à tous sa nature de loup-garou.

Mais ce qu'il savait, tous les maraudeurs le savaient. Alors, il le dirait aux autres.

.

* * *

.

Voila, vous avez aimez ou je vais droit dans le mur ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : Se rappeler

Bonjour !

Un rapide post : Le chapitre 2 : Se rappeler.

Je tiens à remercier Singaly pour sa correction.

Ainsi que les gens qui lissent cette fic sans forcement la commenter. Et un énorme merci à ceux qui laissent une trace (parce que sa motive beaucoup.)

Donc : Merci à Melian-Chan et MuiStein de me suivre et merci à hermyfanfiction (voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira) et Cissy (C'est si bien que ça ? Tu m'as mis un coup de pression énorme là. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier) de m'avoir laisser une rewiew.

Maintenant, bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Chapitre 2 : Se rappeler

.

.

James soupira en repliant soigneusement la lettre qu'il avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt. Jamais le Poudlard Express' n'avait été aussi désert. Il rentrait à Godric Hollow, sans arrêt entre les deux destinations.

C'était tellement rare pour James de pouvoir rentrer chez lui sans devoir patienter pendant cinq heures à la gare King's Cross. Il descendait d'ailleurs à la gare de Londres pour raccourcir ce voyage bien trop long.

Agacé, le Gryffondor resserra sa cravate noire en jetant un œil sur l'heure de sa montre à gousset.

Décidément, le Poudlard Express vide était un véritable paradis.

Si seulement Sirius et Remus avaient pu être là... Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Dans la lettre que lui avait adressé son père, il avait seulement mentionné l'obligation que l'héritier de Potter soit présent pour l'enterrement de leurs voisins, les Black-Sent-Romero.

James se souvenait très bien de l'image chaleureuse de la femme de cette famille en train de lui donner une délicieuse tarte aux pommes.

Le souvenir vivace de l'odeur fumante et sucrée des pommes chaudes était encore présent dans son esprit.

Exactement comme un beau souvenir qu'il avait peur d'oublier à jamais.

Il trouvait étrange de n'avoir aucun souvenir de cette fille qu'il avait croisé plus tôt dans la semaine. Rivarrah Black-Sent-Romero.

- Rivarrah, prononça-t-il en baissant les yeux sur sa main, il ressentait encore l'étreinte glacée de ses doigts hésitants quand il l'avait aidée à se relever.

Son prénom avait un goût étrange qui perdurait sur sa langue après la dernière syllabe prononcée. Un mélange de regret et de tristesse qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Rien dans sa vie n'avait jamais été regretté. Le caractère même de James empêchait ces désagréments de se produire.

Sauf qu'il y faisait face sans même en connaître la raison. Et ça l'énervait pratiquement autant que le jour ou il avait du sauver la vie de Rogue.

En apercevant le paysage familier de la forêt de Godric, James sut qu'il était presque chez lui. Même si c'était pour un enterrement, ça lui fit plaisir d'être de retour.

En général, il restait à Poudlard pendant les vacances afin de ne pas laisser Remus seul. Aussi ne voyait-t-il pas ses parents autant qu'il le voulait.

James tira sa valise derrière lui en sortant de son compartiment pour rejoindre une porte de sortie un peu plus loin.

Le train se stoppa dans un grincement de rails avant qu'il ne puisse enfin sortir. James sourit comme un idiot en apercevant ses parents patiemment en train de l'attendre.

L'enterrement était pour dans plusieurs heures, mais le couple arborait déjà les vêtements de deuil de circonstance.

- Papa, Maman, je suis content de vous voir, souffla James en serrant ses deux parents contre lui.

- Il es bien triste que ce soit pour l'enterrement des Black-Sent-Romero. Quand je pense à cette pauvre Rivarrah..., murmura la mère de James avec un trémolo dans la voix. Elle déjà perdu tellement de membres de sa famille qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle.

- Elle ne fait pas partie des Black ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'était il y a tellement de temps, expliqua le père en prenant des airs de professeur d'histoire. Les ancêtres de Rivarrah ont refusé de rejoindre le reste de leur famille à Londres. Ils ont été bannis et se sont dispersés aux quatre coins du pays. Puis, il y a eu la famine. Et il ne restait plus qu'une branche de cette famille, celle de Rivarrah : Les Black-Sent-Romero de Godric's Hollow. Ils n'ont aucun contact avec les Black dont fait partie Sirius.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit, comprit James en remarquant l'air intrigué de sa mère alors que son père semblait être au bord d'une importante crise d'agacement.

- Il y a plusieurs années que nous avons remarqué que tu avais complètement oublié Rivarrah, soupira la mère. Vous étiez tellement amis et puis... tu ne semblais même plus connaître son existence...

- La seule chose dont je me souviens c'est que la mère de Rivarrah me servait une tarte aux pommes. Rien d'autre.

- Rentrons, soupira le père de James. On vas te montrer les photos. Tu te souviendras peut-être.

James hocha la tête, pas tout à fait certain que ce soit aussi simple.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs rues recouvertes de neige fraîche et finirent devant le grand manoir des Potter. Le Gryffondor jeta un œil sur le côté et fut saisi par la splendeur de la maison des Black-Sent-Romero. C'était une immense bâtisse tout en hauteur d'un style symétrique très français.

Il entra finalement chez lui et posa sa valise dans l'entrée avant de s'installer dans l'une des petits salons du rez de chaussée.

Sa mère fouilla dans un tiroir et en sortit un album qu'elle tendit a James d'une main légèrement tremblante.

James ouvrit le lourd ouvrage et se figea dès la première photo.

Il se voyait en train de construire un château de sable comme n'importe quel gosse. Le sable voletait autour de lui à cause de ses pouvoirs.

Un sourire idiot marquait ses traits alors qu'une enfant approchait sur la droite. Brusquement son regard se fixa sur une gamine en train de tracer un trou avec son pied.

Ça avait été le début, songea-t-il en effleurant du doigt les cheveux, en noir et blanc, de Rivarrah.

James lui avait parlé ce jour-là. Et ils étaient devenus amis comme les deux doigts de la main. Comment avait-t-il pu oublier ça ?

Au fil des images qui défilaient, la réalité lui semblait complètement improbable. Leur destin étaient tellement entremêlés qu'aucune de ces photos ne les représentaient l'un sans l'autre.

Il continua de tourner les pages pour s'arrêter sur une représentation de lui-même alors âgé de neuf ans.

La tarte aux pommes qu'il dévorait avec délectation était tellement bonne qu'il la mangeait en s'en mettant plein sur les joues. A côté de lui, Rivarrah était assise, un sourire sublime plaqué sur ses lèvres. Son tablier blanc était un indicateur suffisant pour savoir que c'était elle qui avait fait la tarte que James mangeait.

James sentait encore l'odeur des pommes chaudes. Il avait cru que sentiment de chaleur venait du sourire de la mère de Rivarrah, il s'était trompé. C'était Rivarrah. C'était elle.

Le garçon tourna la dernière page ou Rivarrah était présente, c'était le jour de leur départ pour Poudlard, à la gare de Godric Hollow. C'était la seule fois où il était parti de cette gare.

Toutes les photos suivantes le figurait entouré de Sirius et Remus. Sur certaines il était seul, mais plus aucune ne montrait Rivarrah et son sourire lumineux. Plus aucune.

- Après ton entrée à Poudlard, Rivarrah n'est jamais revenue chez nous, murmura la mère de James. Je l'ai croisée quelques fois au marché le samedi. A chaque fois elle promettait qu'elle allait passer, et elle ne venait jamais.

James ne comprenait pas. Il l'avait oublié sans même s'en rendre compte. Et elle n'avait rien dit. Rien dit du tout.

- Que s'est-il passé, Fils ? demanda le père de James.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua le garçon en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

La parents de James furent consterné, mais ils ne dirent rien de plus. La mère rangea l'album et demanda à James si il avait envie de manger quelque chose avant de partir.

- De la tarte aux pommes, marmonna James en fermant les yeux après s'être tassé dans le fauteuil ou il s'était vautré.

Une fois la part engloutie sous l'œil bienveillant de ses parents, les trois Potter sortirent de leur manoir pour traverser la grande place et entrer dans le cimetière où se trouvait déjà une grande partie des habitants de Grodric's Holow ainsi que plusieurs sang-purs que James avait déjà rencontré.

Après le discours du prêtre, chacun fit son petit commentaire auprès de Rivarrah. Elle était vêtue intégralement de noir. Excepté son regard bleu vif souligné par ce noir persistant, et ses cheveux remontés en un chignon lâche, elle était entièrement en noir et blanc.

- Elle a l'air presque malade, souffla l'un des convives.

James resta en arrière les dents serrées. Il ne pouvait pas la réconforter. Il n'en avait plus droit. Pas après sept années à l'ignorer.

Pas alors qu'il y a une semaine, il ignorait encore son prénom.

Aussi resta-t-il en retrait lorsque ses parents présentèrent les condoléances de la part de la famille entière.

- James, la suite se passe chez les Black-Sent-Romero, souffla le père du garçon avec tristesse en jetant un regard vers Rivarrah.

C'était une espèce de fête pour que chacun partage ses souvenirs. Chacun des habitants de Grodric's Hollow organisait ce genre de fête pour se souvenir avec clarté du défunt.

- Allez-y, murmura James. Je vous rejoins là-bas.

La mère allait s'y opposer mais elle fut interrompue par le père qui poussa sa femme vers la sortie.

James laissa son regard errer dans le cimetière désert où les tombes s'accumulaient avec le temps qui s'écoulait.

Rivarrah était toujours plantée devant la tombe de ses parents. L'unique sépulture qui abritait leurs corps était à peine refermée, que déjà elle était seule.

Le Gryffondor retint un élan pour la consoler. Il n'avait rien à lui dire qui soit suffisant pour rompre la solitude qui l'affligeait.

Il ne pouvait rien lui promettre parce qu'il n'avait rien à lui donner. Et ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. C'était donc ça le regret, comprit-t-il en portant une main à son cœur, incommodé par la sensation.

- Excuse-moi, prononça-t-il lentement avant de se détourner.

James ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il ne se sentait pas le droit de la prendre dans ses bras, pourtant c'était la seule chose qui lui semblait normale. Et aussi la seule chose qui l'aurait empêché d'avoir l'impression d'être un connard dont le cœur était coincé sous une pierre.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.

* * *

.

Voila pour se chapitre.

Il était bien ? Oui ? Non ? Sans opinion ?


	3. Chapitre 3 : S'aider

Bonsoir !

Me revoici ! Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier ma bêta : Singaly pour sa correction. Et mes rewieuwer. Ça m'a fait extrémement plaisir.

Dess : Voici la suite. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que se sera toujours le cas pour la suite.

Roselia001 : J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début.

Lixouille : Oui, les choses vont changer, mais pas dans se chapitre. Mais ça vient ! =)

Voila, bonne lecture à tous !

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 3 : S'aider.**

.

Rivarrah lança un regard agacé devant elle alors qu'elle s'arrêtait en plein milieu du couloir. Elle était affreusement pressée : non seulement elle était sortie en retard de son cours de potions, mais en plus les couloirs étaient bondés.

- Miss Black-Sent-Romero ! beugla l'infirmière derrière elle alors qu'un tas de Gryffondors curieux de deuxième année se retournait pour la dévisager.

C'était toujours le "Black" de son nom qui interpellait. Comment une Poufsouffle pouvait-t-elle être de la même famille que Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black et Sirius Black ?

C'était possible, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas de Rivarrah. Les Black étaient une lointaine branche de sa famille dont elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler.

A un degré donné, chaque sang-pur était cousin avec chacune des familles de Grande-Bretagne. Tout le monde s'en moquait, elle aussi.

- Madame Pomfresh, salua-t-elle avec un sourire poli.

- Je suis navrée pour vos parents, murmura-t-elle en posant une main maternelle sur l'épaule de la Poufsouffle de septième année. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

Pour que tout le monde soit au courant ? faillit-t-elle répliquer. Sûrement pas. Jamais elle n'aurais la faiblesse de demander quoi que se soit à une inconnue. Elle n'était pas comme ces Gryffondors qui faisaient la moitié de Poudlard pour se trouver une serviette moldue pendant leurs règles ou un bon sort pour stopper l'écoulement.

Elle grimaça de dégoût en poursuivant son chemin après avoir remercié la femme.

- Tu n'as donc pas d'amis ? demanda Regulus Black lorsqu'elle atteignit le hall de l'école.

- Les amis ne sont que des gens qui ne vous ont pas encore trahi, informa froidement Rivarrah. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas d'amis ?

- Elle sort ses griffes la Poufsouffle... C'est a-do-ra-ble. Tu peux essayez de miauler aussi, ricana le Serpentard avec méchanceté.

- Black, rend-toi service, fais-toi des amis au lieu d'emmerder les gens qui ne te fond rien de mal.

Rivarrah était excédée. En temps normal, elle aurait passé son chemin. Regulus lui lançait toujours au moins dix piques par semaine depuis plus de sept ans.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour où tout allait bien.

Le notaire lui avait apprit que les derniers membres de sa famille étant mort, elle était destinée à procréer dans les bref délais. Dans le cas contraire, le Ministre affilié au Sang-pur la marierait à un autre Sang-pur afin de pouvoir créer la descendance.

Elle avait autre chose à penser qu'à baiser alors que ses parents étaient mort.

Et aucune envie de gérer un Serpentard en mal d'amour et d'attention comme Regulus Black.

- Tss, Black-Sent-Romero, tu es tellement mignonne quand tu sors tes griffes, chuchota le Serpentard, lui lançant un regard insolant tout en se penchant vers elle.

Rivarrah recula brusquement et rentra dans une forme chaude et incroyablement grande.

- Tss, Petit-frère, tu es tellement mignon quand tu essayes de draguer, rétorqua la voix amusée de Sirius Black.

- Ça va ? demanda Remus, c'était contre lui qu'elle avait buté.

- Black ne m'a rien fait, répondit-t-elle avec reconnaissance. De tous les élèves de Poudlard, Lupin était celui qui était gentil en toute circonstance.

Un super héros de la gentillesse.

Elle l'aimait bien. Enfin, en tant que personne qu'elle n'entendait pas approcher plus que nécessaire.

C'étaient les amis qui faisaient le plus de mal, alors autant ne pas en avoir. Rivarrah avait vu ses idées être confortées par James Potter, puis une Poufsouffle complètement dingue dont elle avait oublié le prénom.

Regulus avait disparu comme par magie pour la laisser faire au trois Gryffondors. James Potter se tenait à côté de ses amis.

Il la fixait avec tellement d'insistance qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir un bouton sur le nez. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore ? se demanda-t-elle, agacée.

Après sa campagne d'ignorance totale, il se rappelait d'elle ?

Soit.

C'était trop tard. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à accepter d'être abandonnée puis reprise. C'était bon pour les chaussettes et les Weasley ça.

- Euh..., bredouilla-t-il après un coup de coude de la part de Sirius Black. Désolé pour tes parents. Je... Euh...

- Black, Lupin, je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé, murmura Rivarrah en s'inclinant légèrement.

Elle tourna les talons et disparut au loin, profondément satisfaite d'avoir ignoré l'illustre James Potter comme si il n'était rien.

.

James resta pantois, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle ou de dire quelque chose. C'était pire que d'être rejeté. Elle l'avait carrément ignoré.

Comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. Non. Pire : Comme si il n'existait pas.

- Elle t'a ignoré ? demanda Sirius en lançant un regard de biais à son meilleur-ami, planté comme un piquet au milieu du hall.

- Elle l'a complètement ignoré, marmonna Remus en observant la démarche régulière de Rivarrah Black-Sent-Romero disparaître dans le couloir est, ses long cheveux châtains voletant derrière elle.

- C'est pas ton amie d'enfance ? interrogea Patmol en fronçant les sourcils, complètement perdu par le comportement de la Poufsouffle assez énervée.

- Bordel, cracha James en traversant le hall à toute vitesse, pas au point de courir, mais d'une marche très rapide qui indiquait assez clairement aux autres élèves qu'il ne fallait ni lui couper la route, ni l'interrompre et encore moins lui parler.

Le Gryffondor enragé aperçut l'éclat des cheveux presque blonds de Rivarrah. Il saisit le bras de la Poufsouffle, et passa à toute vitesse dans un autre couloir.

Elle se retourna d'un bloc, la bouche entre-ouverte de surprise. Ensuite, son regard bleu vif se chargea de reproche contenu puis elle se tenta de se défaire de sa poigne sans succès.

James sembla remarquer les curieux qui s'amassaient autour d'eux. Agacé par leur comportement, James coupa court en prenant Rivarrah pour la pousser dans une pièce complètement vide qu'il identifia comme étant la Salle sur demande.

- Pourquoi tu me prends pour un moins que rien ? demanda James en lâchant son bras pour mieux la jauger sans avoir l'impression de la forcer.

- Parce que tu ES un moins que rien, hurla-t-elle en serrant les poings avec force. Son regard bleu vif se fixa sur celui, brun, de James. Tu te prends pour un dieu ? Soit. Mais à mes yeux, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un chien qui à la rage !

Le Gryffondor était plutôt patient, et il encaissait les critiques avec beaucoup de flegme. Mais là, c'était trop pour lui.

Il n'était pas qu'un moins que rien. Il n'était pas un dieu. Et il était mieux qu'un chien enragé.

James aurait lui-aussi pu se mettre à raconter des horreurs dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais il n'était pas comme ça. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il était au dessus de ça, même fou de rage.

- Tu as fini ? demanda-t-il avec une froideur clinique en la jaugeant.

Rivarrah resta coite, sa bouche rose entre-ouverte alors qu'elle le dévisageait. Elle voulait une raison de plus pour le haïr. Elle avait besoin d'une querelle remplie de haine et de rage pour apaiser toute sa peine et son impuissance.

Si Regulus Black n'avait pas été assez fort, James Potter l'était. Elle le haïssait tellement. Mais pas lui. Il ne semblait pas la haïr malgré ce qu'elle avait pu dire.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle avec un trémolo dans la voix en posant une main devant son visage. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Rivarrah, je suis désolé pour tes parents, murmura-t-il en franchisant la distance qui les séparaient, il la prit par les épaules avant de la serrer contre lui comme un trésor précieux qu'il ne fallait pas perdre.

La chaleur de James était tellement rassurante et étrangement calme que Rivarrah, malgré toute la haine et la peine qu'elle ressentait contre lui se sentit fondre, écrasée par tous ses sentiments de tristesse et d'amertume.

D'elles même, ses larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues et poursuivirent leur chute jusque sur les chaussures du garçon.

Secrètement soulagé, James se mit lentement à lui caresser les cheveux d'une main qu'il rendit légère.

Les larmes qu'elle laissait tomber, il savait qu'elles avaient une signification bien plus profonde que de simples larmes de crocodiles.

C'était la mort de ses parents, la mort de toute sa famille, son désespoir profondément ancré dans ses veines, toute cette solitude qui l'entourait en permanence comme un étau autour de son cou. C'était sur tout ça qu'elle pleurait.

James s'agenouilla par terre quand il sentit que les jambes de Rivarrah ne la portaient plus. Elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte du changement, elle s'approcha plus près et se blottit réellement contre James en passant ses deux bras autour de son cou comme elle se serait accrochée à une bouée de secours.

Il ne promit pas que tout allait s'arranger. Il ne promit pas non-plus d'être toujours près d'elle. Pas plus qu'il ne dit un mot.

Bien qu'il aurait voulu les dire. Lui promettre de toujours la protéger. Il savait que ce n'était que du vent. Des mots tout fait pour tenter d'étouffer une douleur qu'il était loin d'appréhender dans son entièreté.

Alors il ne lui donna que sa présence à ce moment précis. Cette réalité qui ne serais jamais démentie parce qu'entièrement vraie.

Plusieurs longues minutes s'écoulèrent alors que James caressait sa longue chevelure bouclée avec une douceur extrême.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle lentement en s'écartant. Ses soubresauts bruyants c'étaient tut, des larmes sèches jalonnaient ses joues, et pourtant elle affichait cet espèce de sourire rempli de chaleur et d'amour.

Brusquement James ressentit l'envie irrépressible de posséder ce sourire. Une envie qu'il réprima pourtant en pensant à sa petite-amie, Lily Evans.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Elle épousseta sa jupe d'uniforme et remit sa cravate en place au dessus des quelques boutons défaits de sa chemise blanche.

- Tout va bien, confirma-t-elle avec un pâle sourire.

Un instant de gène profonde passa entre les deux jeunes gens.

Rivarrah brûlait d'envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Elle devait avoir les yeux rouges et gonflés comme des écrevisses collées sur le visage. Sans compter qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer comme une gamine dans les gras d'un type qu'elle ne supportait plus.

James, lui, ne savait pas comment s'excuser de l'avoir oubliée. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il était désolé. Il ne savait pas comment lui donner la place qu'il rêvait qu'elle ait dans sa vie.

Un peu comme ce qu'il avait avec Sirius, un peu comme une sœur mais en plus près. Un peu comme quand il était seul avec sa mère et qu'il avait l'impression d'être libre de tout dire, libre de tout faire. Un peu comme quand il était heureux sans raison.

Et tout ça, James ignorait comment le rassembler en une seule place. Une relation. Avec Rivarrah. C'était elle dont il avait besoin. Et c'était elle qui rendait tout compliqué.

- Euhm..., je..., bredouilla Rivarrah en désignant la porte du doigt. Elle ferma la bouche et passa à côté de James avant disparaître.

Le garçon resta planté là sans bouger.

Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait trouver la réponse à son dilemme. Et en attendant le fossé creusé entre Rivarrah et lui devenait de plus en plus profond et de plus en plus dur à franchir.

.

* * *

.

Alors, ça vous plait ?


	4. Chapitre 4 : Se heurter

Bonjour tout le monde !

C'est le cœur plein d'allégresse que je vous apporte ce chapitre 4 ! Le titre du chapitre est : se heurter. Et vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi.

Je tiens à remercier Singaly pour sa correction.

Bon, j'ai eut un super bide pour chapitre 3, j'espère que celui-ci, va vous plaire.

.

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 4 : Se heurter.

.

Remus observa un instant sa voisine. Il n'avait pas su comment engager la conversation avec Rivarrah.

Surtout après que James leur ait avoué qu'elle était son amie d'enfance, et qu'il était complètement paumé par rapport à ses sentiments.

Jamais le loup-garou n'avait pensé qu'un jour James serait aussi perdu avec une fille. Il était le leader de leur groupe et portant, il avait l'impression que Rivarrah était un fondement de la personne de James qu'ils venaient tout juste de découvrir.

Remus leva les yeux et observa Rivarrah de l'autre côté du plan de travail. Elle était occupée à découper en petits morceaux une feuille pourpre et jaune. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en une natte sur le côté qui lui donnait un air studieux.

Il l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux de sa tâche pour le dévisager de son regard bleu.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle alors que les autres élèves conversaient joyeusement autour de leur paillasse .

- Euh... Tu étais amie avec James ? souffla Remus pris de court par son regard pénétrant.

- C'était il y a longtemps, marmonna la Poufsouffle en abattant son couteau sur la feuille avec autant de force que si elle avait pu égorger quelqu'un.

- Et... Pourquoi ça s'est arrêté ? Lorsqu'il comprit que son silence était permanent, il se corrigea légèrement pour obtenir une réponse : Je veux dire, il est plutôt fidèle en amitié...

Et pour cause, il savait même qu'il était loup-garou, James restait son ami, il était même allé jusqu'à devenir un animagus et rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances au lieu de rentrer chez lui.

- Les amis, ce ne sont que des gens qui ne vous ont pas encore trahi, répondit-t-elle du bout des lèvres sans lui adresser un regard.

Rivarrah se souvenait avec exactitude de ce qui c'était passé, et rien que s'en souvenir lui retournait le ventre encore mieux qu'un essoreur de salade moldu.

Mais pour autant, elle n'était pas prête à le raconter à un inconnu curieux qui semblait penser qu'elle allait se dévoiler à lui comme un livre ouvert.

Même si Lupin l'avait aidé plus tôt dans la semaine, elle ne se sentait pas assez redevable pour lui rendre sa grâce. Après tout, ils étaient intervenus tous seuls, elle n'avait rien demandé à personne.

- James t'a trahie ? Tu es sûre ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils, ce n'était pas le genre du Gryffondor, vraiment pas.

- Écoute, Lupin, je suis mieux placée que toi pour savoir ce qu'il m'a fait. Maintenant, je te conseille de la fermer, je suis peut-être une Poufsouffle, mais je me débrouille assez bien en sortilèges.

Remus resta complètement muet. Elle venait non seulement de le remettre à sa place mais en plus elle l'avait menacé. Et il ne trouvait rien à redire. Il n'avait pas à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Après tout, il détestait quand les autres le faisaient à son sujet.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il en reportant son attention sur la feuille de choux bleu qu'il était censé découper en fines lamelles pour le professeur Chourave.

Elle ne répondit rien et fit comme s'il n'existait pas. Remus aimait bien ce comportement en général mais là, ça l'énervait.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais ça le rendait très nerveux.

.

James soupira en traversant un couloir. Il avait mis près de six ans avant de pouvoir sortir avec Lily Evans, et depuis qu'il se souvenait de son lien avec Rivarrah, il était agacé quand sa petite-amie l'approchait.

Ça ne le satisfaisait plus.

La belle rousse était comme une pièce de rechange dont il avait envie de se débarrasser pour remettre la pièce d'origine.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de pièce d'origine.

- James ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Lily se mit à l'embrasser dans le couloir avec une fougue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ils ne s'étaient quittés que pendant seulement deux heures.

Pas besoin de faire une telle comédie d'amour. Pourtant, James était toujours le premier à manifester son amour envers la belle Evans. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Il n'avait plus ce feu brûlant qui le rendait transi d'amour de ce petit corps svelte.

- James ! Lily ! hurla Sirius de l'autre côté du couloir en faisant un grand signe de la main pour les attirer à lui. Venez avant qu'il n'y ait plus de place !

James fut soulagé quand elle se décolla de lui, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, les joues rouges de leur baiser. Il lui avait fait beaucoup plus d'effet qu'à James.

C'était comme embrasser un mollusque, pas vraiment excitant.

Il suivit de bonne grâce sa petite-amie et se figea au milieu du couloir en croisant le regard bleu vif de Rivarrah.

Elle était là depuis combien de temps ?

Elle les avaient vu ?

Pourquoi ça le dérangeait ?

James serra les lèvres, agacé par son propre questionnement paniqué. Il avait l'impression d'être un mari avec sa maîtresse pris en flagrant délit.

Pourtant, bien qu'elle l'ai reconnu, elle ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Son pas léger la conduisit vers la porte de la grande salle qu'elle franchit en passant à côté de Sirius qu'elle salua d'un "Black" qui mit James dans une colère noire.

Pourquoi disait-elle bonjour à Sirius et pas à lui ?

- Rivarrah ! appela-t-il en lâchant brusquement Lily pour la dépasser. La Poufsouffle se retourna et l'observa sans un mot. Ça t'arracherait la gorge de me dire "bonjour, James" ? demanda-t-il en se plantant devant elle.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle lui arrivait pratiquement à l'oreille. Mais en faite, elle faisait exactement la bonne taille. James avait toujours trouvé Lily un peu trop petite.

- Oui, répondit-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi ? aboya-t-il de plus en plus en colère. Il voulait qu'elle soit son amie, pas qu'elle l'ignore et le traite comme un inconnu.

Merde !

Ils se connaissaient depuis quoi, dix-huit ans sur près de dix-huit ans de vie ? C'était peut-être suffisant pour avoir le droit à des salutations sommaires malgré sept ans à l'avoir complètement oublié, non ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas une chaussette que tu peux ramasser comme bon te semble, Potter, répondit-t-elle sur un ton égal, comme si la chose l'indifférait. James était sûr que ce n'était pas le cas. La rage couvait sous son regard bleu glacé.

- Qui c'est, James ? demanda Lily avec curiosité.

- Rivarrah Black-Sent-Romero, répondit Sirius à la place de James. Il était trop occupé à fixer la Poufsouffle dans le blanc des yeux.

- Une chaussette ? répéta James. Bon, OK, je t'ai oubliée, mais jamais je ne t'ai jetée.

- Et quand tu oublies quelqu'un, tu crois que c'est quoi ? hurla brusquement Rivarrah, ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses ongles provoquèrent une coulée de sang.

Le rouge carmin goutta par terre alors que James la fixait complément éberlué par son éclat de voix.

Il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il avait fait était mal. Mais il voulait réparer son erreur. Il voulait être ami avec elle. Et il comptait bien y arriver.

- Écoute, Rivarrah, je suis désolé, je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolé. OK ? demanda-t-il à défaut de pouvoir se justifier.

- Non, grinça-t-elle.

- James, ronronna Lily en posant son menton sur l'épaule de James après s'être mise sur la pointe des pieds. Elle fixa Rivarrah avant de poursuivre d'une voix doucereuse : Laisse donc ce petit morceau de viande, elle n'a pas l'air intéressante...

- Je suis encore assez grand pour décider si elle est intéressante ou pas, cracha le Gryffondor en se dégageant sans la moindre douceur. Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Lily. Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Tu es mon petit-copain, James, bien sûr que ça me regarde. Elle retourna son attention vers la Poufsouffle et lui adressa un regard vert illuminé d'une haine profonde. Sans compter que cette fille n'est qu'une rien du tout. Tu ne traînes jamais avec ce genre de fille...

- Lily ! tonna James pour l'invectiver au silence.

- Elle a raison, répondit Rivarrah en dépliant les doigts, qu'elle dissimula sous les pans de sa cape de sorcière en affichant un air blasé et indiffèrent. Les filles comme moi ne traînent pas avec les types comme toi.

Cette fois Rivarrah tourna les talons comme si rien de ce qui avait été dit n'était important. James s'en voulait. C'était de sa faute si Lily avait parlé à la Poufsouffle de cette manière.

Entièrement de sa faute.

Mais il pouvait faire quelque chose pour calmer Rivarrah. Et il allait le faire.

Avec une douceur menaçante, le Gryffondor saisit sa petite-amie par la gorge et referma les doigts sur son cou gracile et fragile.

- Parle encore une fois ainsi à Rivarrah et je te promet de te faire vivre l'enfer. Je me fou de tes airs de grande-sœur sympathique. Je sais comment tu es, Lily, affirma James avec froideur. Si jamais tu lui fais du mal. Je t'infligerai la même douleur au centuple, c'est bien clair ?

Son comportement ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui lui important venait de partir en laissant des gouttes de sang par terre.

Par sa faute.

James repoussa sa petite-amie comme si elle n'était qu'une moins que rien. Il se tourna vers un Sirius tellement surpris qu'il en avait la bouche ouverte.

- On y va ? demanda James sur un ton égal en passant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'uniforme.

L'aîné des Black hocha la tête et suivit James après avoir lancé un regard derrière lui pour observer Lily. Jamais ses yeux verts n'avaient flambés d'une telle colère. Une colère qui appelait à une vengeance, et celle-ci serait plus que douloureuse au vu de sa main serrée autour de sa gorge.

Sa respiration erratique fut la dernière chose que capta Sirius avant d'entrer dans la grande salle bondée.

Du coin de l'œil il aperçu Rivarrah Black-Sent-Romero. Elle était assise entre deux filles, aucune ne semblait être son amie. A bien y observer, personne ne semblait être l'ami de cette fille.

Sirius n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle soit aussi seule dans sa propre maison. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était à lui de l'aider, ils étaient pratiquement de la même famille. Et James semblait tenir à cette fille.

Le Gryffondor allait faire un pas vers elle quand il se rappela qu'il était dans la réalité de scène.

Il était populaire, si jamais il approchait Rivarrah, il lui apporterait beaucoup de mal pour bien peu de bien. Et son intention n'était pas de lui nuire. James s'en chargerait bien tout seul remarqua l'animagus non-déclaré en apercevant le visage fermé de son ami.

Rivarrah avait le don de rendre James mauvais, versatile et possessif. Sirius n'avait jamais vu ça. Pas même quand il avait persuadé Servilus d'aller dans la cabane hurlante pour que Remus tue le pauvre malheureux.

.

* * *

.

Bon et bien voila.

Il vous à plus ? Oui ? Non ? Sans opignon ?

Bonne journée.


	5. Chapitre 5 : se parler

Bonjour !

Me revoici avec le chapitre 5 : Se parler. Cette fois si, les choses avance, James réfléchie et comprit. Il décide de bouger les chose.

Dans le prochain chapitre, une petite immersion dans le passé de James et ses liens avec Rivarrah.

Je tiens à remercier Singaly pour sa correction (mieux faut en retard que jamais !).

Je voudrais aussi remercier shakinem et Lixouille (Oui, Lily est OCC, mais c'est comme ça que je la vois =). J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

Sur ce : bonne lecture !

Areïna

.

* * *

.

.

chapitre 5 : Se parler.

.

Rivarrah soupira en sortant de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Un bain dans la salle des préfets lui ferait le plus grand-bien.

Elle repensa au mot de passe de la grande salle d'eau dans sa tête tout en s'engageant dans les escaliers.

Attirée par un éclat lumineux étrange, elle bifurqua vers la tour qui abritait les hiboux de l'école.

Rivarrah ne possédait pas d'animal magique. Auparavant elle possédait bien un hibou normé d'Artagnan mais il était mort il y a près de cinq ans. Elle n'avait plus eu le cœur d'acheter un nouvel animal.

- Gentil Athos, souffla la voix chaude de James tout en haut des escaliers.

Elle se figea en serrant les poings. Ses pas continuèrent de monter les marches gelées alors que le hibou s'envolait. En un coup d'aile, il se posait sur le bras que Riverrah avait tendu par automatisme.

Ses doigts virent caresser les plumes noires de l'animal qui hulula doucement de contentement.

- Rivarrah ? appela James en la reconnaissant malgré la pénombre de la nuit tombante. Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

- La lumière, répondit-t-elle simplement en jetant un œil derrière elle pour désigner la lumière vive du bas des escaliers.

Elle resta au milieu de la moitié supérieure des escaliers, Athos, planté sur son bras, semblait être le seul à ne pas trouver la situation étrange.

- Je ne voulais pas tomber en redescendant alors j'ai laisser allumé, se justifia James en se levant. Il se hissa sur le rebord des escaliers et l'observa. Pourquoi Athos est sur ton bras ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'en as aucune idée ? contra-t-elle sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Elle avait encore ses mains tuméfiées de la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui. Son intention n'était pas de s'énerver de nouveau. Rivarrah voulait être plus calme et plus tranquille.

- Arrête de ne jamais me répondre. Dis-moi, Rivarrah, souffla le garçon en serrant les lèvres, ça ressemblait presque à une supplique pathétique.

- Mon hibou s'appellait d'Artagnan, répondit-t-elle en cessant de caresser le volatile. Se dernier la dévisagea avant de s'envoler pour atterrir sur l'épaule de son propriétaire.

- Comment dans les Trois mousquetaire de Dumas, comprit James. Il y avait un lien. C'était sûr, mais il ne voyait pas lequel.

Son hibou il avait été offert par son père à son entrée de Poudlard. Il se revoyait encore en train de le choisir à Godric's Hollow avec... avec Rivarrah.

C'était pour ça, saisit-t-il avec l'impression d'être stupide. Ils avaient acheté leurs hiboux ensemble. Et leurs avait donneé des noms lourds de signification.

- On les a achetés ensemble, souffla-t-il.

- Bonne déduction, Potter, souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel sombre. Et tu sais pourquoi j'ai choisit ce nom ?

James fronça les sourcils. Non. Son souvenir n'était remonté jusque là que parce qu'il avait vu la photo qui les représentaient à la boutique. Il n'avait pas de souvenir très clair de tout ce qui avait attrait à Rivarrah.

- Non, répondit le Gryffondor en secouant la tête, troublé

- D'Artagnan n'était pas le meilleur. Il n'était pas le plus fort, pas le plus rusé, pas le plus agile non-plus. Mais il avait un fort sens du respect, du courage, et surtout : de la solidarité. C'est ce que je voulais être. Quelqu'un de solidaire, de fidèle et de courageuse.

- Ce n'est plus le cas, maintenant ?

- Non. Je sais que les gens ne sont que des traîtres qui se cachent derrière de grand discours sur l'amitié. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas te pardonner. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai changé d'avis. Ce que je veux être, c'est quelqu'un qui n'est plus crédule, qui n'a plus de rêve, plus d'attente. Pour ne jamais être déçu.

- Et l'espoir ? demanda James en sentant son cœur se serrer inexplicablement. Il se doutait qu'il était responsable de ce changement chez Rivarrah, mais aucun souvenir ne lui revenait. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Mais c'était faux. Tout était arrivé, il était le seul à se rappeler de rien.

- De la poudre au yeux, répondit-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, mais ne le regarda pas, c'était Athos qu'elle fixait avec douceur et bienveillance.

Pas lui. Il ne méritait pas ça apparemment.

Même son propre hibou semblait être plus apprécié que sa propre personne.

- Qu'es-ce que je t'ai fait, Rivarrah ? demanda James après un silence. Je ne t'ai pas simplement oubliée. Je veux bien croire que la distance et la nouveauté ai atténué notre relation, mais pourquoi a-t-elle été complément annihilée ?

- Tu es sérieux ? demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux. Cette fois elle le regardait. Mais avec une haine si profonde que son regard bleu vif vira à un bleu tellement sombre qu'il pratiquement noir. Il était sûr que si elle avait été plus violente, elle l'aurait fait passer par dessus la rambarde.

- Dit-moi, Rivarrah.

- Tu m'as trahie. Il n'y avait qu'une chose que j'avais gardé précieusement et dont je n'avait jamais parlé à personne excepté toi. Et ça, tu me l'as volé.

James fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais rien volé. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Et pourquoi ça semblait tellement important pour elle ?

Rivarrah le fixa droit dans les yeux avant de dévaler les escaliers sans un mot de plus.

Le Gryffondor resta seul, encore plus qu'avant qu'elle n'arrive. Un « Oubliette », c'était la seule solution. Quelqu'un lui avait lancé un « Oubliette ». Et il avait tout oublié de Rivarrah.

Mais qui aurait l'idée tordue de faire une telle chose ? Ça ne servait à rien et c'était arrivé pendant sa première année à Poudlard, au tout début de l'année probablement.

.

- Les gars, murmura James en se plantant devant ses deux amis, Peter dormait depuis longtemps déjà. J'ai besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse semblant que tu aies dormi dans ton lit ? proposa Sirius avec sérieux.

- T'as pas besoin de demander, Cornedrue, on à l'habitude, ajouta Remus avec tout autant de compréhension.

- Non, je veux que vous entriez dans ma tête avec de la legilimencie. J'ai oublié un truc important qui date du début de ma première année ici.

- Et tu as déjà essayé de te souvenir.

- Je ne souviens de rien en ce qui concerne Rivarrah. Je pense que mes souvenirs ont été scellés avec un sort. Tout ce que je sais, c'est grâce aux photos que m'ont montré mes parents. Et ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle me hait à ce point.

- Elle était peut-être amoureuse de toi, tu l'as jetée, elle n'a pas supporté, acheva Peter en apparaissant d'entre les tentures pourpres.

- Je ne l'aurais pas rejetée, Queudever. Patmol, Lunard, j'ai besoin que vous le fassiez.

- Tu sais que c'est dangereux ? demanda Remus avec prudence.

- Je sais. Mais je l'ai blessée, je veux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour pouvoir réparer ça. Rivarrah est importante, j'ai besoin qu'elle ne me haïsse pas. Vous comprenez ? interrogea-t-il avec un espoir persistant dans la voix.

- Oui, prononça Sirius avec gravité. On va le faire. Mais si ça foire, tu sais que tu peux devenir complètement fou ?

James observa ses deux amis et hocha la tête avec gravité. Il savait que c'était risqué et que ses amis n'étaient pas de pro de la légilimencie, mais il ne voulait pas regretter.

Or, ce qu'il avait oublié était une chose qui semblait importante au yeux de Rivarrah, alors c'était aussi important à ses yeux à lui.

Le Gryffondor retira ses lunettes et laissa l'esprit de ses deux amis forcer le barrage de son esprit. La douleur fut telle qu'aussitôt, les profondeurs de la nuit l'engloutirent.

.

* * *

.

Voici !

Alors des hypothèses sur les raisons de cet oubli encouragé ?

Vous avez aimez ce chapitre ? Oui ? Non ? Sans opignon ?


	6. Chapitre 6 : Se souvenir

Bonjour !

Me revoici avec les souvenirs de James sous le bras.

Je tiens à remercier Singaly pour sa correction superbe et rapide.

Et un gros merci à Cissy (Avec se chapitre, tu vas savoir ce qui c'est passé. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Ta rewiew m'a fait très plaisir.)

PS : ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de me plaindre, c'est juste que je commence à me demander si vous aimez cette fic ou si elle est nulle. Je ne demande pas un paragraphe argumentez de cent ligne. Juste un petit message pour me dire si c'est bien ou pas.

Le prochain chapitre se nomme "Se justifier". On aura le résultat de tout ses souvenirs déterré (et d'une Lily en colère).

Bref, voila.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 6 : Se souvenir.

.

Sirius sursauta en clignant des yeux. Juste à ses pieds, un James âgé d'à peine cinq ans se tenait bien droit, une carte entre ses doigts maculés de confiture à la fraise.

L'anigamus renifla pour s'assurer du parfum de la confiture rouge. De la fraise. Il était décidément très doué.

Le petit garçon trépigna avant de traverser Sirius, tout sourire. Il se planta devant une vieille femme qui se tenait voûtée avec une canne en argent.

- Bonjour, petit James, sourit la vielle femme en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer. Sirius se glissa dans la petite maison qui longeait la foret de Godric's Hollow.

- Varrah' est passée ? demanda-t-il de sa petite voix fluette en se hissant sur l'une des chaises en bois tapissée avec une tenture en fils d'or. Il posa ses deux coudes sur la table alors que la vieille femme lui apportait une tarte à la pomme.

C'était marrant, songea Sirius en remarquant le regard étincelant du petit garçon. Même aujourd'hui, James était complètement accroc au tartes aux pommes.

- Pas encore, mon Fils m'a prévenue que Rivarrah devait d'abord passer chercher le gâteau chez le pâtissier Franberger. Elle va bientôt arriver, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Varrah' n'aime pas le pâtissier, elle dit qu'il à une drôle de manière de regarder les petites filles, murmura le garçon. La grand-mère de Rivarrah l'observa. Son regard se porta dehors alors que James attaquait la tarte aux pommes avec un grand sourire.

- Elle a peur quand elle va le voir ? demanda la femme en s'installant difficilement sur une chaise, le regard fixé sur la porte en bois.

- Tout le temps. Varrah' aime bien quand on l'accompagne. Elle dit que Franberger à peur des Potter. Je voulais aller avec elle mais Maman m'a dit qu'elle m'accompagnait pour ne pas que je me perde.

Sirius jeta un œil intrigué autour de lui. Bien que la maison ait l'air modeste, tous les ornements étaient en or ou en argent. Les meubles en chêne massif et le parquet brillait comme si on venait de l'installer.

- Elle en a parlé à quelqu'un ? demanda la vielle femme en passant une main ridée sur ses boucles courtes blanchissantes.

- Non. Elle dit qu'elle ne veux pas inquiéter son Père et sa Mère. Elle dit que si je suis là, ça suffit à la rassurer.

La grand-mère se mordit la lèvres inquiète pour sa progéniture. Sirius fronça les sourcils en entendant la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement.

Il identifia Rivarrah au paquet écrasé qu'elle tenait à la main. Ses cheveux châtains étaient remontés en une queue de cheval qui retombait sur son côté gauche.

Distraitement Sirius remarquer son air essoufflé et inquiet alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda la grand-mère de Rivarrah en adressant un regard remplit d'amour à la fillette.

- Bien sur, Grand-Ma', répondit-t-elle avec un grand sourire qui se propagea jusque dans l'éclat bleu clair de son regard. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds en embrassa sa grand-mère. Elle posa la boite blanche sur la table et se monta sur la troisième chaise entre James et la vielle femme.

- James m'a dit que tu trouvais Franberger étrange, informa la vielle femme en prenant la main de l'enfant alors que le regard bleu vif de Rivarrah fixait le gâteau avec angoisse.

- Tu avais promis, souffla Rivarrah en jetant un œil déçu au garçon.

Ayant finit sa part de tarte, James se tenait bien calé au fond de sa chaise, son papier maculé de confiture serré entre ses doigts d'enfants.

- Rivarrah ! s'offusqua la grand-mère en adressant un regard sévère à sa petite-fille. James a eut raison de me le dire. Si tu as peur de Franberger, tu devrais nous le dire au lieu de prendre sur toi.

- James viens tout le temps avec moi d'habitude. Quand il est là, ça va, Grand-Ma', souffla la gamine en baissant les yeux.

Sirius croisa les bras, en quoi était-ce important ? Il y avait un Pervers à Godric's Hollow ? Et alors ?

Il comprit les choses quand il se pencha par dessus l'épaule de James. C'était des mots d'enfant, mais jamais James ne les aurai écrit sans les penser. "Je te protégerai toujours".

Même quand il avait découvert que Remus était un loup-garou, James n'avait rien promis de tel.

- Varrah', Madame Black-Sent-Romero, c'est l'anniversaire de Varrah', il ne faut pas la disputer maintenant.

- C'est vrai, James, souffla la grand-mère avec un pauvre sourire. Et si tu ouvrais la boîte le temps que j'aille chercher le cadeau de Rivarrah ?

- Ce n'était pas la peine, Grand-ma', objecta la gamine en observant sa grand-mère se mouvoir difficilement.

Sirius s'approcha de la vielle femme et se raidit en apercevant la pierre précieuse. C'était un énorme diamant jaune taillé en forme de lys royal.

Il fronça les sourcils en observant la pierre précieuse dans la main de la vielle femme. Elle la tendit ensuite à Rivarrah qui la saisit sans trop savoir quoi dire sous le regard bien veillant d'un James qui avait ouvert la boîte.

Le gâteau était blanc de chantilly et légèrement écrasé sur le côté. Sirius fit le tour de la table. en regardant les main fripées de la grand-mère nouer avec application la lourde pierre à l'oreille de l'enfant.

Le regard pétillant de Rivarrah semblait indiquer le bijou était plus qu'une simple boucle d'orreillle.

- Fais-y bien attention, ordonna la grand-mère en effleurant la pierre jaune du bout des doigts. Si jamais tu l'égare. Ou si jamais quelqu'un découvre que tu la possèdes. Notre famille sera maudite. Rivarrah, tu es la dernière génération des Black-Sent-Romero, tu dois prendre soin de notre héritage comme si il s'agissait du plus précieux des trésors.

- Pourquoi lui donner maintenant ? demanda James en observant l'éclat de la boucle d'oreille. Elle avait rétrécit de taille de sorte à avoir l'air ordinaire, c'était probablement un sort permanent sur la pierre.

- Parce que je ne suis pas éternelle, répondit la vielle femme en réprimant une grimace de douleur.

Sirius tourna encore une fois autour de la table ronde. Son environnement vacilla alors que Rivarrah coupait une part du gâteau avec application pour servir James.

.

Sirius cligna des yeux perdu. Rapidement, il trouva Remus planté à côté de lui. Ils étaient dans le Poudlard' Express et à en juger par le silence, ils n'avaient pas encore atteint la gare King's Cross.

- Qu'es-ce que j'ai loupé ? murmura-t-il en observant les deux gamins, bien sagement assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Rien, marmonna Remus. Je viens juste d'arriver.

Rivarrah jouait doucement avec sa boucle d'oreille alors que James se tenait bien droit, les lèvres pincées, le visage plongé dans un lourd ouvrage compliqué.

Jamais Sirius n'avait vu son meilleur-ami lire un livre avec autant d'application.

- La-dedans, ils dissent que ta grand-mère était la doyenne de la famille Black. Ça fais de toi leur héritière non ? demanda James en levant les yeux vers son amie.

- Les Black ne font pas partie de ma famille. Ils n'ont même pas eu la décence de se présenter pour l'enterrement de ma grand-mère. Ces gens ne sont que des crétins arrogants qui pensent que se noyer dans la magie noire et rabaisser les autres leur donnera un peu d'honneur.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait deux Black dans notre année. Une fille et un garçon.

Sirius pencha la tête sur le côté. C'étaient lui et Narcissa. Ils étaient de la même année que James.

- Je sais que ce que tu penses, James. Je refuse.

- Je ne te demande pas d'être leur meilleure-amie, Varrah', tenta tout de même le garçon bien qu'il semblait se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Mais juste de les rencontrer.

Elle lui adressa un regard de travers avant de jeter un œil dehors.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi avant notre arrivé la-bas, soupira-t-elle. Je suis sûre qu'on ne sera pas dans la même maison.

- Ton père était à Gryffondor. Et ta grand-mère aussi, mes parents aussi, ont sera peut-être tous les deux à Gryffondor, murmura le garçon.

Le sujet semblait angoissé. Sirius doutait que ce soit de l'inquiétude vis à vis de lui. Non, il était plutôt inquiet pour Rivarrah.

- Tu seras à Gryffondor, James, tu es tellement courageux et loyal que tu seras obligatoirement là-bas. Mais moi...

Rivarrah n'acheva pas sa phrase, elle passa un doigt derrière son oreille et retira sa boucle d'oreille qui doubla de taille dans sa main.

Elle la passa dans sa poche en serrant les lèvres. Sirius se remémora que pendant leur première année, ils n'avaient pas le droit aux bijoux. Le changement de règlement était venu seulement vers Noël de leur. Première.

- Tu vas la perdre, tu veux que je te la garde ? proposa James en lui lançant un regard inquiet.

- S'il te plait, souffla-t-elle en fouillant dans sa poche pour remettre le diamant dans la main du garçon.

- C'est important ? demanda Remus en croisant les bras, perplexe. Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Sirius non plus de comprenait pas.

- Gare de King's Cross ! hurla une voix alors que le train ralentissait.

Brusquement Sirius vit le monde changer autour de lui. Encore.

.

Ils étaient dans un couloir en pleine nuit. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête venait de traverser un James qui semblait inquiet.

- Elle ne va peut-être ne pas venir, souffla le garçon en se triturant les doigts à s'en blanchir les jointures.

Sirius remit les événements à leurs places. L'horloge indiquait aussi la date. Ils étaient début février. C'était pour ça qu'il faisait froid dans le couloir.

Depuis le début de l'année, lui, Remus et James ne se quittait pas, il n'avait donc probablement pas parlé à Rivarrah depuis la répartition six mois plus tôt.

James expira soulagé en entendant le pas léger de la Poufsouffle. Elle apparut dans le coin et lui sourit en s'approchant avec précaution, comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose.

- Tu as entendu la nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux. Les bijoux sont autorisés.

James se pinça la lèvres, inquiet.

- Je n'ai pas ta boucle d'oreille sur moi, je te la donnerai la prochaine fois qu'on se croisera, affirma-t-il.

- Je m'en doutais, répondit Rivarrah en se retournant. Envoie-moi Athos avec ma boucle d'oreille, tu n'as pas besoin de te déplacer.

- Pourquoi ? demanda James avec brusquerie. Je sais qu'on ne se voit pas souvent à cause de nos maisons et tout ça, mais on est amis, James serra les poings à s'en briser les jointures.

- Parce que tu t'es fait des amis. Ce sont des gens que tu as choisi et qui ont les mêmes centres d'intérêts que toi ainsi que les même valeurs, rétorqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard profondément triste. Tu peux dire le contraire, James, mais les temps changent et tu es en train de m'oublier.

- C'est faux ! hurla-t-il en sentant que ses mots ne l'atteindrait jamais. Ils étaient déjà bien trop éloignés pour créer un pont qui les relieraient ensemble.

- Tu ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis le mois de septembre. Tu m'envoie des lettres minuscules. Et tu ne t'es même pas intéressé au changement de MA vie, siffla-t-elle avec un regard rempli de mépris. Je sais ce que je dit. Envoie-moi Athos avec ma boucle d'oreille. Au nom de notre amitié et de nos souvenirs.

Sirius observa le visage de James, plus détruit et inquiet que jamais il ne l'avait arboré.

Probablement que Rivarrah avait dit vrai. Ses mots d'adulte sur ses lèvres d'enfant prouvaient à quel point elle avait du prendre sur elle face à sa non-intégration.

Spontanément Sirius eut envie d'être vraiment l'ami de cette fille. Pas parce qu'elle était la copine de James, mais parce qu'elle avait souffert autant que lui.

Rivarrah tourna les talons et s'éloignant dans un claquement de chaussures qui n'était pas si bruyant à son arrivée.

- Merde, marmonna James en s'appuyant contre le mur le plus proche. Il se recroquevilla contre les pierres en mode boule.

Sirius aurait put jurer que James était en train de pleurer. Jamais le Gryffondor n'avait versé une larme. Enfin, excepté il y a sept ans par une froide nuit de février.

- Lunard, tu crois qu'il pleure ? demanda Patmol dans un état second.

- Il me semble que Rivarrah était sa meilleure-amie. Et elle l'a rejeté pour des motif dont il était coupable. James ne peux pas prétendre ne pas mériter ce qu'elle lui à fait. Et pourtant, il aurait probablement tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas.

- Tu peux répondre à ma question au lieu de philosopher ? s'agaça le Gryffondor en se retournant lorsque des claquement de talons assourdissant qu'il lui semblait parfaitement connaître.

Bellatrix Black.

Sa cousine.

Ses long cheveux noirs bouclés à l'extrême lui donnait un air aussi fou que sa réalité mentale.

Les lèvres de Sirius se tordirent dans une sorte de grimace sordide alors que la Serpentarde au nom bien sombre se penchait sur James.

- Tu as le vague à l'âme, le nain ? demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant. Ah, un Bouffondor, remarqua-t-elle quand James lui lança un regard soupçonneux absolument sec.

Il n'avait pas pleuré.

Triste, il l'était, mais pas en pleurs, c'était déjà ça, s'auto-rassura Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda James d'une voix dénué d'hostilité, à dire vraie, elle était dénuée d'absolument tout. C'était le vide complet.

Un vide que Bellatrix sembla prendre en pitié. C'était rare de voir un Gryffondor tellement abattu qu'il avait l'air à deux doigts d'aller se pendre au bout d'une corde dans le vide.

- Pauvre gamin, l'amour fait des ravages pas vrai ? Elle caressa la tête de James comme on aurait pu le faire un chien. Je vais t'aider, annonça la Serpentarde avec une bonté qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le Gryffondor perdu et murmura un "Oubliette" avant qu'elle ne se lève et disparaître dans le couloir.

Tout d'abord le regard perdu dans le vide. James se releva, jeta un œil autour de lui et haussa les épaules en s'éloignant.

L'air aussi enjoué que celui qu'il arborait depuis sept ans.

- Bellatrix Black à lancé un sort à James pour qu'il oublie Rivarrah ? demanda Remus sans en croire ses yeux.

- Et ça a foutrement marché, marmonna Sirius avant que le paysage ne change une dernière fois pour les ramener vers le présent.

.

* * *

.

Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ?

Areïna.


	7. Chapitre 7 : se justifier (part 1)

Bonjour !

Me revoici avec le chapitre 7 : se justifier. C'est une première partit. J'ai volontairement couper la justification en 2. Voici le premier morceau.

Je voudrais remercier Singaly chaudement.

Et remercier également Perry-Khan et ShohozelleDEMOS, mine de rien vos mises en favoris et follow m'ont beaucoup soutenue et motivée. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Mais depuis le chapitre 3, j'ai l'impression de ne plus intéresser grand monde.

Que se passe-t-il ? Ça ne vous intéresse plus ou pas du tout ?

Enfin, malgré tout : bonne lecture !

PS : la suite arrivera probablement dimanche.

.

* * *

.

.

_**chapitre 7 : Se justifier (partie 1).**_

_**.**_

Sirius cligna des yeux, complètement paumé. Ah, il était dans le présent. Et apparemment James venait de se rappeler de tout ce que Remus et lui avaient pu voir.

- Merde, marmonna James en se prenant le visage dans les mains, complètement choqué.

- Cornedrue, souffla Remus sans savoir quoi dire.

C'était vrai, que dire ? "Désolé que ta copine ne soit pas aussi passive que prévue" ou "Bah, c'est pas grave".

Le Gryffondor à lunette passa une main dans sa poche et en sortit son trousseau de clé. Les clé de ses maisons, la Principale à Godric's Hollow ainsi que les autres, la clé de son coffre fort à la banque de Gringott's ainsi que celle du tiroir de sa famille, il y avait aussi la clé de la cage d'Athos lorsqu'il voyageait et deux portes-clés, le premier représentait un lion en or et le deuxième...

C'était la boucle d'oreille de Rivarrah. Le diamant jaune en forme de lys royal était bien pendu en bas d'une petite chaînette en or massif.

- C'est..., murmura Sirius avant d'être pris d'une toux qui l'empêcha d'achever sa phrase.

- C'est à Rivarrah, confirma James en fixant le porte clé comme si il était face à un monstre. La dessus, il y avait tout ce qui était important.

La famille de James était représentée par toutes les clés de ses différentes maisons.

Sa propre personne par la clé de son coffre à la banque des gobelins.

Son hibou était symbolisé par la clé de sa cage.

Ses amis par le porte-clé en forme de lion.

Et Rivarrah par sa boucle d'oreille. Bien qu'il n'ai plus le moindre souvenir de la jeune fille, il était resté attaché au dernier objet qu'il possédait d'elle.

- Si je n'avais pas le diamant à ce moment là, c'était parce que la pierre avait besoin d'être polie. Elle était chez le bijoutier de Godric's Hollow. C'est ma mère qui m'a donné le Diamant quand elle s'est rendue là-bas pour refaire l'anneau de sa bague de mariage, expliqua James dans un état second.

- Tu es amoureux de Rivarrah ? interrogea Sirius à brûle pourpoint en rétrécissant les yeux pour observer la réaction de son ami.

- J'aimerais déjà qu'elle me considère comme quelque chose d'autre d'une sale bestiole qui lui tourne autour pour lui pomper le sang.

- La manière dont elle te considère ne change pas tes sentiments pour elle, Cornedrue. Es-ce qu'elle est ton amie ou es-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te répondre, Patmol ? demanda James en se levant. Il fourra son trousseau de clés dans sa poche, et lança un regard vers la porte de sortie avant de finalement se diriger vers son baldaquin.

- Il a balancé Lily aux orties quand il à vu Rivarrah, marmonna Sirius encore indécis sur la question.

- Je sais que tu penses que l'amour c'est de la merde, mais faudrait être con pour croire que James n'est pas amoureux de Rivarrah, affirma Remus tranquillement.

Sirius fixa son ami avant de sursauter, il bondit sur ses pieds et disparu de la pièce plus vite que si les sœurs Patinger, deux folles qui étaient obsédées au point de ramasser les papiers usagés de Sirius dans les poubelles, étaient à ses trousses.

Si Remus avait pu le saisir en une phrase, alors qu'es-ce que Lily Evans avait bien put penser ?

Une chose était sûre, la première personne que la Gryffondor irait voir, ce serait bien Rivarrah Black-Sent-Romero et non James.

.

Rivarrah soupira en se recroquevillant au fond de son lit. Elle pria Merlin pour la paix des âmes de ses défunts parents et reposa son chapelet sur la table de chevet noire de son dortoir.

Malgré la chaleur des cheminées, la jeune Poufsouffle crevait de froid. Elle avait froid en permanence depuis qu'elle était consciente de sa solitude.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas la volonté d'essayer de se faire des amis, à quoi bon ? Ça ne lui avait jamais réussit.

Rivarrah soupira en entendant l'une de ses camarades ronfler encore plus fort que si le Poudlard Express était dans leur chambre. Une autre des Poufsouffles ronchonna avant de hurler d'un ton catégorique à Hokerg de ronfler en silence.

C'était toujours comme ça.

Hokerg faisais un boucan impossible, les autres lui hurlaient de se taire sans succès. Et réveillait celles qui dormaient dans un roulement macabre de plainte incessante.

Agacée par sa routine étouffante, Rivarrah décida de se lever. Sa salle commune était pourvue d'excellent tapis à quadruple épaisseur, aussi confortables qu'un lit.

La Poufsouffle se leva et quitta sa chambre à pas feutrés. Elle sursauta en apercevant l'éclat d'une cravate rouge.

Il n'y avait qu'une Gryffondor qui ait le droit d'entrer dans les dortoirs des filles de Poufsouffle.

Lily Evans.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait aperçu la rouquine, c'était avec un regard haineux que la Gryffondor l'avait jaugée. Un peu comme quand on fixe une cible avant de tirer dessus. Rivarrah avait l'impression que c'était maintenant qu'elle allait se faire tirer dessus.

- Rivarrah Woodson Black-Sent-Romero, annonça-t-elle en croisant les doigts pour observer la Poufsouffle vêtue de son pyjama , enfin c'était surtout un tee-shirt gris froncé -orné du blaireau de sa maison- gigantesque qui la recouvrait jusqu'au genou.

Woodson ? se demanda Rivarrah en fronçant les sourcils. Comment connaissait-t-elle le nom de jeune fille de sa mère ?

- Le couvre feu est passé, annonça la Poufsouffle.

- Je suis préfète en chef, petite fille stupide, rappela la Gryffondor en s'approchant jusqu'à poser un doigt dédaigneux sur le nez de Rivarrah. Et en tant que telle, je peux te faire vivre l'enfer...

D'un geste rapide et parfaitement exécuté, Evans fit une béquille à Rivarrah qui s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon par terre.

Elle n'était pas bonne en gue-guerre adolescente qui n'avait pour but que d'afficher une supériorité qui ne serait qu'éphémère.

- James est à moi, son argent est à moi, son corps est à moi, son avenir est à moi, TOUT est à moi. Tu comprends ? articula lentement la Gryffondor comme si elle était face à une débile.

- Je comprend que tu es folle, marmonna Rivarrah sans se relever. Elle jeta un œil au plafond du couloir avant de soupirer lourdement.

Evans se pencha, baguette au poing au dessus de la Poufsouffle.

- Pour terroriser quelqu'un, il faut déjà qu'il ait peur de toi, annonça Rivarrah.

Les lèvres de la Gryffondor se tordirent alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour hurler une formule douloureuse. Brusquement, sa baguette vola dans les airs alors que Sirius Black se penchait au dessus de Rivarrah pour l'aider à se relever.

- Excuse-là, elle ne se rend pas compte, marmonna le Gryffondor en tirant sur son bras pour l'aider.

Rivarrah rabattit son tee-shirt sur ses jambes avant de lancer un regard à Evans, qui semblait nager entre l'incompréhension et la rage la plus profonde.

- Lily, je me fou que tu frappes les groupies de James, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher à la seule membre de ne ma famille qui n'est pas dingue.

- Elle n'est pas de ta famille ! glapit Lily en écarquillant ses grands yeux verts remplis de haine.

- Même si c'est extrêmement vieux, Varrah' est une Black. A ce titre, tu n'as pas intérêt à la toucher. Je te retournerai une volée humiliante sans aucun égard à ta condition de petite-amie de mon ami, c'est clair ?

- Varrah' ? répéta la Poufsouffle en fixant le plancher. Personne ne l'avait appelée ainsi depuis James il y a plus de sept ans.

- Varrah', confirma Sirius sans l'ombre d'un regret tout en soutenant le regard de Lily. J'aime bien ce surnom.

Lily tourna les talons, la promesse d'une revanche dans son regard noir,qui n' amena pas un seul frisson de peur àà Rivarrah

La mort n'était pas aussi terrifiante que ça quand personne ne tenait à elle dans la partie vivante de sa vie.

Rivarrah haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

- L'escalier n'est-t-il pas censé repousser les garçons ? demanda Rivarrah en observant le Gryffondor. Il avait un visage carré et étrangement harmonieux. C'étaient peut-être les yeux, estima-t-elle, ils étaient d'un gris perle superbe.

- Si, mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, dit-t-il avec un sourire carnassier empli de fierté.

- C'est qu'en plus d'être un rebelle farceur, tu as l'une des meilleures moyenne de Poudlard, fit remarquer Rivarrah.

Elle n'était pas excellente d'un point de vue purement scolaire. Ses notes étaient dans la moyenne et personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit chez elle qui soit intéressant.

Bon, elle savait voler bien avant les cours de vol de première année. Mais c'était compliqué d'ignorer comment faire alors que ses voisins étaient les créateurs des balles de quidditch !

Son unique véritable talent résidait dans sa facilité à faire de la botanique. Sa famille possédait d'immenses serres depuis des siècles au fin fond de la forêt de Godric's Hollow et sa grand-mère lui avait apprit l'amour des plantes.

- Tu aimes James ? demanda spontanément le garçon en se passant du blabla inutile.

- Ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'il ne m'aime pas, Black.

- Et si c'était le cas ?

- Ça ne l'est pas ! hurla Rivarrah sans se contrôler. On n'aime pas quelqu'un qu'on ignore depuis des années ! On n'aime pas quelqu'un avec qui ont à fait des pâtés de sable ! On n'aime pas quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu la décence de vous consoler le jour de l'enterrement des dernières personne qui vous aimaient ! On n'aime pas ce genre de personne !

- Euh..., tenta Sirius pour la faire taire. Si elle continuait de hurler, les filles des dortoirs de Poufsouffle allaient sortir et se mettre à hurler en le voyant dans le couloir. Des hurlement à mi-chemin entre la jouissance et la surprise.

- Ferme-là ! ordonna-t-elle en lui lança un regard flambant de colère. Je me moque de ce qu'il croit savoir de moi ! Je me moque de ce que tu penses savoir de moi ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est la paix. Vous pensez que ça me fait plaisir qu'une folle m'agresse parce qu'un bouffon pense que je vais faire semblant ? Je ne veux pas qu'on me sauve ! C'est clair ? J'en ai ma claque !

- Varrah', je...

Sirius tentait de lui dire qu'il n'était pour rien. Que James n'y était pour rien. Mais elle ne semblait pas prête à écouter quelqu'un. Et surtout pas eux.

- Vous les Gryffondors, vous pensez que le monde vous aime ! Et bien non ! Je vous hais bande de petits imbéciles cupides !

Rivarrah passa entre le Gryffondor et le mur alors que des portes s'ouvraient.

Sirius soupira lourdement en tournant les talons. James n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Aussi amoureux qu'il soit, Varrah' le haïssait encore plus que Godric Gryffondor haïssait Salazar Serpentard.

Les portes des dortoirs de Poufsouffle s'ouvrirent et rapidement Sirius fut découvert par les petites prudes dénudées qui lui faisaient face.

.

.

* * *

.

Alors, il était bien se chapitre ?


	8. Chapitre 8 : Se justifier (part 2)

Bonjour !

Me voici comme promis avec le chapitre 8. Le second chapitre de notre chère justification.

Je tiens à remercier, comme toujours, Singaly pour sa correction.

Et je veux remercier mes rewieurs :

Celia123 : je post toujours la suite. Quand on commence, la moindre des choses c'est de terminer. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

Adela. oros .14 : Je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction. Je la terminerais sans faute. Voila la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras.

Ainsi que Ptitcoeur fragile, ShohonzelleDEMOS et Lixouille.

Ce petit succès m'a fait plaisir à un point inimaginable ! Je vous en remercie énormément. (J'ose espère que sa continue ou pas ?)

Quoi qu'il en soit dans le prochain chapitre, Sirius vas plaider en faveur de James. Quel vas être la réaction de Rivarrah ? On le saura au chapitre 9 : S'éviter. Il arriveras sur Fanfiction mercredi.

Maintenant, je me tait et je dit juste :

Bonne lecture.

.

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 8 : Se justifier (partie 2).

.

.

James soupira en restant planté devant la serre de botanique. Pour la première fois depuis des années, pour ne pas dire toujours, il avait séché son cours préféré : DCFM ou plus communément nommé : défense contre les forces du mal.

Tout ça pour rester planté devant les serres afin de tomber sur Rivarrah en toute discrétion. Les cours de botanique avancée était le cours le moins populaire de tout Poudlard.

Il laissa les quelques élevés sortir à la queue leu leu dans un silence de mort. Son regard accrocha celui de Remus.

L'encouragement qu'il y lut paru d'autant plus fort que Sirius lui avait rapporté l'altercation de la veille.

Si il y allait de front, elle allait lui retourner une paire de claques avant de s'enfuir vers des contrées où il n'existait tout simplement pas.

- Varrah', marmonna-t-il en apercevant l'éclat presque blond de ses cheveux châtains.

D'autorité, il lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna vers la forêt interdite. Personne n'avait besoin d'être témoin de leur conversation.

Surtout étant donné la manière dont elle allait probablement tourner.

- Qu'es-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-elle en se débattant comme une folle pour changer de direction.

Une fois qu'ils se furent bien enfoncés dans la forêt au point que Rivarrah ne puisse pas faire le chemin inverse sans lui, James la lâcha.

Aussitôt elle recula et rebondit contre un arbre avant de trébucher dans une racine et rouler dans les feuilles mortes.

James ne put retenir un rire en sachant parfaitement que ça l'énerverait un peu plus. Mais la liste de ses reproches était tellement grande qu'il n'avait plus vraiment peur de l'allonger encore de quelques mots.

- Ça te fait plaisir ? Hurla la Poufsouffle complètement hors d'elle dans une vocifération presque comique tant elle était ridicule.

James se laissa tomber par terre en étouffant un autre accès de rire, elle avait l'air tellement folle, les cheveux plein de feuilles, les joues rouge de colère et les yeux brillant de rage.

- Tu m'énerves ! James Richard Potter !

Le Gryffondor sourit à la mention de son nom complet. Personne ne le connaissait à Poudlard, pas même Sirius.

- Désolé, ricana-t-il en redevenant plus sérieux. Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal ? interrogea-t-il en retirant une à une les feuilles qui s'étaient entremêlées à ses cheveux.

- Non, marmonna-t-elle en détournant les yeux. Qu'es-ce que tu veux ?

- Te rendre ça, annonça-t-il en sortant son trousseau de clé. Il déposa le tout dans les mains de Rivarrah en continuant sa tache avec application.

James ignorait si c'était à cause de la foret interdite, le temps qu'il faisait, ou bien la récupération de tout ses souvenirs, mais à cet instant précis, il n'avait jamais été aussi bien. La chaleur qu'il faisait était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour se sentir vivant et heureux.

- Pourquoi tu me la rends maintenant ? demanda-t-elle brutalement sans toucher le diamant jaune, ses doigts s'arrimèrent à l'une des clés de ses demeures secondaire et à la clé de la cage d'Athos.

- Il y a sept ans, je l'avait confiée à un bijoutier pour qu'il la polisse. C'est pour ça que je ne l'avais pas ce jour-là. Après que tu sois partie, Bellatrix Black m'a lancé un oubliette. Je t'ai complètement oubliée jusqu'à ce que je te rentre dedans il y a quelques jours.

- Ah ! Alors je te pardonne ! s'exclama-t-elle en tapant des mains dans un tintement de clé, le trousseau glissa et termina sa course sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

James se redressa, ça n'allait pas être aussi facile. Rivarrah n'avait jamais été aussi docile même du haut de ses cinq ans.

- Tu as cru que j'allais dire ça ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard bleu glacial qui lui ressemblait bien plus. Je me moque de la raison. Notre relation était déjà foutue bien avant. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- J'aurais eu une chance d'arranger les choses, contra James en plongeant dans son regard. J'aurais pu être là pour la mort de tes parents. J'aurais pu être avec toi à chaque instant ou tu aurais eu besoin de moi. J'aurais voulu ça.

- Ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Tu as tes amis. Et moi, je n'ai pas ma place. C'est tout. Elle décrocha le mousqueton qui reliait son diamant héréditaire du trousseau de clé et le serra dans sa main.

- Tu sais, une place... ça se fait, souffla le Gryffondor en passant ses mains sur ses genoux. Varrah', tu était tout pour moi avant. Et c'était l'époque la plus heureuse de ma vie.

- Mais c'est passé, James, répondit-t-elle en articulant lentement. J'attends autre chose de la vie que de récupérer un ami qui m'a oublié pendant sept ans sans sourciller.

- C'était un accident.

- C'était déjà fini avant. Ne dit pas le contraire, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Dès qu'on a mis les deux pieds à Poudlard c'était finit.

- Ça aurai pu changer, se borna à répondre James, les dents serrées par l'envie folle d'avoir une autre chance.

- Mais ça n'a pas été le cas, prononça-t-elle en se levant. Elle posa les clés à côté d'elle, dans les feuilles mortes et jeta un regard infiniment triste au diamant jaune qui trônait au creux de sa main droite.

- Tu vas te perdre si tu pars toute seule, marmonna le Gryffondor en se levant. Je vais te raccompagner.

- Tu crois être le seul à traîner dans la foret interdite ? demanda-t-elle avec un pale sourire qui oscillait dangereusement entre un réel sourire et un simple étirement des lèvres.

- Une bien élevée comme toi ? ironisa-t-il en fourrant ses clés dans sa poche. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire dans une forêt ?

- Je complète ma collection de plantes rares en toute clandestinité, répondit-t-elle honnêtement en passant entre deux arbres avec précaution. Tu serais étonné de connaître le nombre de plantes qui végète dans ces bois sans que personne ne semblent se rappeler leurs existences...

- Varrah', tu ne changeras jamais, soupira James en la suivant docilement. Déjà il y a dix ans tu disais à tes parents que tu venais chez moi alors que tu m'entraînais dans la foret pour allez chercher des plantes rares.

- A l'époque je ne différenciais pas un trèfle à trois feuille arc-en-ciel et une fougère bleue...

- Personne ne faisait la différence avant que ta mère ne découvre que les fougères bleues ne possédaient pas de ridule droite au contraire des trèfles géants, minimisa le Gryffondor.

En oubliant Rivarrah, il avait complètement oublié toutes les connaissances de Botanique qu'elle lui avait apprise parfois sans même chercher à les lui communiquer. Avec ce qu'il savait, la Botanique normale ressemblait à de la DCFM ou il devrait affronter des lapins... La Botanique avancée devait probablement avoir l'air tout aussi fade...

- Tu t'ennuies en Botanique avancée ? demanda le garçon en se passant une main dans les cheveux alors qu'elle s'arrêtait pour fixer l'écorce d'un arbre. Elle eut un sourire amusé en poursuivant son chemin.

James observa le même arbre et grimaça, il y avait une superbe trace de griffure de loup-garou dont Remus était probablement responsable.

- La Botanique demande de la patience et de réflexion. Rien n'est jamais pareil, alors non, je ne m'ennuie pas, acheva Rivarrah.

- Pourquoi tu as souri en regardant la trace de griffure de loup-garou ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils, profondément intrigué.

- Est-ce que ta question est vraiment celle-là ? Ou bien est-ce que tu me demandes si je sais que Remus Lupin est superbe spécimen de loup-garou ?

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-il brutalement en se retenant de la prendre par les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde au lieu d'avancer comme si ils parlaient du temps qu'il faisait dehors.

- Lupin est absent à chaque pleine lune. Pomfresh demande toujours à Chourave des potions pour remettre les os en place et apaiser les changements brusques. Chourave me demande toujours de l'aide car se sont des longues préparations. J'ai compris il y a longtemps. Je suis peut-être indifférente mais pas stupide.

- Tu ne le diras à personne, souffla James rassuré que se soit elle qui s'en soit rendue compte et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Rivarrah connaissait des choses de la vie de James qui suffiraient largement à détruire sa réputation soigneusement créée et entretenue. Même maintenant, il était persuadé qu'elle ne dirait jamais rien.

- C'était une affirmation, ajouta-t-il quand elle se retournant pour lui lancer un regard tellement noir qu'elle aurait put le tuer sur le coup si elle en avait eu la possibilité.

- J'espère, annonça-t-elle en se détournant.

Ils parcoururent le reste du chemin en silence avant qu'elle ne les sorte de la forêt avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Bon, Adieu, souffla Rivarrah en lui lançant un coup d'œil angoissé.

- C'est un « au revoir », Varrah', juste un au revoir. Et rien qu'un au revoir, il appuya sur chacun de ses mots en la fixant dans les yeux.

James se foutait qu'elle pense le haïr, mais il était certain qu'au fond ce n'était le cas. Rivarrah n'était pas quelqu'un qui ne pardonnait pas, et elle n'était pas quelqu'un de froid.

Elle se pinça la lèvres comme indécise. Finalement Rivarrah tourna les talons et remonta le chemin pour rejoindre le château de Poudlard.

.

.

* * *

.

Alors, il était bien se chapitre ?

Areïna.


	9. Chapitre 9 : s'éviter

Hello !

Voici le chapitre 9 : s'éviter, il est tout frais tout beau !

Alors : un grand merci à Singaly pour sa correction. Et un grand merci à vous pour me lire toujours.

Plus particulièrement à : Adela . oros. 14 :Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Cissy : Enfermer dans un placard à balais ? Sirius aurai put y penser. Mais il ne l'a pas pas fait xD. Le couple va bientôt venir, ne t'inquiète pas.

Lixouille : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Tu trouves que James est mignon dans se chapitre ?

Ptitcoeurfragile, et Celia123.

J'attire votre attention sur le faite que cette histoire en est à la moitié. Neuf chapitre sur dix-huit ! Sa se fête, non ?

Le prochain chapitre arriveras Vendredi, dans chapitre 10 : se reconforter, Lily n'a pas dit son dernier mot, elle envoie son chien-Severus à l'attaque !

Bref, bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 9 : S'éviter.

.

.

Sirius avançait d'un pas rapide tout en suivant des yeux les pas de Rivarrah sur la carte du maraudeur.

Depuis que James s'était expliqué avec la Poufsouffle, ils ne l'apercevaient plus dans les couloirs. Si Remus n'allait pas en Botanique avancée, ils auraient pu croire qu'elle avait changé d'école.

Alors le plus séducteur des mauraudeurs avait estimé qu'elle fuyait James, et que donc, si il voulait la voir, le meilleur-moyen était d'aller la chercher lui-même.

- Sirius ? demanda une gamine de douze ans en papillonnant des yeux comme une folle. Le Gryffondor passa devant elle consterné. Elle était dans la salle sur demande. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dans la salle sur demande ?

Le garçon passa trois fois devant la porte et ferma les yeux en entrant. Il ragea la carte dans sa poche arrière et rouvrit les yeux.

La pièce était entièrement recouverte par des plantes de toutes les couleurs et de tout les tailles. Le plafond était tellement transparent que la pluie qui s'abattait sur l'école depuis plusieurs heures semblait presque prête à leur tomber dessus à travers le carreau.

- Varrah', appela-t-il en passant entre les étagèrent recouvertes de plantes.

Il leva les yeux et l'aperçu, elle était assise tout eu haut d'une étagère, entre deux plantes gênantes complètement blanches. L'escabeau se trouvait à une trentaine centimètres.

Sirius monta l'échelle avec précaution et s'installa à côté de la Poufsouffle tout en effleurant du doigt l'une des plantes blanches, presque fluorescentes.

- Ne les touche pas, recommanda Rivarrah trop tard. Le doigt du Gryffondor passa au blanc brillant alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer la plante.

- Trop tard, affirma-t-il en haussant les épaules avec un sourire de crétin. Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'attends, répondit-t-elle. Je pensais que tu avais abandonné l'idée de m'approcher.

- Non. Je pensais que ce que j'ai dit à Lily la dernière fois. Tu es de ma famille. Alors j'aimerais que tu fasses de même.

- Tout les membres de ma famille sont morts excepté mes grands-parents maternels, mais je les déteste, ils ont répudié ma mère à cause de son mariage.

Sirius allait lui demander pourquoi elle était aussi honnête, mais la réponse lui vint aussitôt : Elle avait entièrement confiance en James malgré tout ce qui c'était passé. Alors par extension, elle faisait confiance aux amis de James donc elle lui faisait confiance.

- James s'en veut, tu sais, commenta Sirius soudain gêné. Il ne pouvait pas maintenir qu'ils étaient de la même famille, il ne connaissait rien d'elle. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle l'apprécie. Aussi étrange que ça soit. Il en avait envie.

- Je sais, répondit-t-elle de manière maussade sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

- Tu vas lui pardonner ?

- Je ne lui en veux pas. Je peux comprendre que je ne suis pas assez intéressante. Tu l'as probablement remarqué, mais à Godric's Hollow, il n'y à pas beaucoup de jeune. Alors quand on est devenu ami, c'était presque par défaut de mieux. A Poudlard, il a rencontré des gens qui lui ressemblent, et il a oublié le choix par défaut. C'est tout. Je comprends parfaitement.

- James n'a jamais promis de protéger le secret de Remus. Il n'a jamais rien promis à personne. Pour lui, les promesses c'est un engagement qu'il ne rompra jamais, même au détriment de sa vie. Malgré ça, il t'a fait une promesse. Tu te souviens ?

- Il m'en à fait tellement, marmonna Rivarrah en balançant ses pieds dans le vide à un rythme lent et régulier.

- Il a juré de toujours te protéger. Ça veux dire bien plus que trois petits mots que toutes les filles rêvent d'entendre de la bouche de leur prince charmant.

- Tu viens jusque ici pour me dire que James m'aime ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête. Son regard bleu s'arrima au sien, une espèce de violence inquiétante sommeillait au fond de ses pupilles douces.

- Tu lui fais du mal pour rien. Je suis sûr que tu l'aimes, ajouta Sirius en ayant conscience de flirter avec le danger.

- Je pense que je me connais mieux que toi, non ? attaqua-t-elle de manière vicieuse et vilipende. Sans comptez que la fille que tu veux vraiment, tu ne l'approches qu'avec les yeux. Alors tes conseils à deux balles, tu peux te les mettre où je pense.

Elle murmura un « accio échelle » et descendit des grandes étagèreq avec une agilité surprenante avant de disparaître.

Sirius sourit amusé. Parler d'amour et de James dans la même phrase était plus efficace d'un répulsif en plein dans les yeux d'un moldu.

Enfin, ça l'amusait mais ne le faisait pas du tout avancer.

.

Remus soupira, es-ce qu'il avait l'air d'un hibou ? Non, et pourtant, il était quand même charger d'apporter un message à Rivarrah de la part de James.

Le Gryffondor en avait le cœur brisé, mais il agissait comme si de rien n'était, il sortait toujours avec Lily et faisait comme si tout allait bien. Pourtant son rire était cassé de l'intérieur, ses yeux n'étaient plus rieurs, ses sourires plus vraiment authentiques.

- Varrah', salua-t-il en se plantant devant la Poufsouffle après être entré dans la serre de Botanique où Chourave s'affairait déjà à disposer les plantes qu'ils allaient étudier.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à m'appeler comme ça ? marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- James m'a demander de te dire qu'il trouvera un moyen de se faire pardonner, annonça le Gryffondor avec un air profondément affligé.

- Ton copain ne peut pas se déplacer tout seul ? demanda Rivarrah en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il a pensé que ce serait plus agréable pour toi si ce n'est pas quelqu'un que tu détestes qui t'en informait.

- Et te prendre pour un hibou, il croit que c'est bien ? Excuse-le, Lupin, il est complètement dingue. Saint-Mangouste lui ouvrira bientôt ses portes en tant que patient...

- Depuis quand tu sais que je suis... euh... ce que je suis ? demanda le garçon en détournant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? demanda-t-elle en lui adressant un regard rempli d'innocence.

Remus cligna des yeux avant de s'éloigner complètement perdu. Elle était au courant ou pas ?

.

James cligna des yeux, surpris. C'était la première fois depuis près de trois semaines qu'il croisait Rivarrah. Et c'était seulement parce que Dumbledore lui parlait à l'aide de grands gestes en plein milieu du hall.

- Elle a un problème ? demanda James en penchant la tête pour mieux observer la chaîne.

- Non, Dumbledore veut prendre le thé avec elle, ironisa Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est pour ça qu'il fait des grands geste en indiquant la porte du doigt.

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel en quittant ses deux amis pour s'informer avec plus d'efficacité.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent au même instant. Un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année et habillé comme un baroudeur qui vient de se faire voler entra. Il scanna la pièce du regard avant d'émettre un sourire tellement éblouissant que James fronça les sourcils.

Rivarrah apparut quelques secondes plus tard dans les bras du mec, elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle en pleurait alors que le garçon lui murmurait des mots apaisant à l'oreille d'un ton empli d'une douceur écœurante.

Elle avait un mec.

La petite phrase bourdonnait dans la tête de James en boucle comme une mauvaise blague persistante qui ne faisait rire personne car le sens était trop compliqué.

James ouvrit la boucle en voyant la scène se poursuivre sous les regards effarés de plusieurs élèves, dont lui.

Elle avait un mec.

La phrase bourdonnait dans son esprit. Comme un disque rayé, il ne sentait même Remus qui lui secouait l'épaule, ni Sirius qui l'appelait.

Elle avait un mec.

- Les retrouvailles entre deux cousins sont tellement émouvantes.

La voix de Dumbledore s'incrusta dans l'esprit de James, il lui fallut plusieurs seconde pour analyser la phrase et sa signification.

Si ça gars était le cousin de Rivarrah, alors il n'était pas son mec, donc : elle n'avait pas de mec. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait encore une chance.

- C'est super, se mit-t-il à rire tout en dévisageant ce qu'il avait pris pour un couple.

Maintenant qu'il était plus calme, son cerveau s'était remis en route et il reconnaissait le cousin de Rivarrah. Il l'avait rencontré il y a huit ans, le jour de noël, si ses souvenirs étaient bon.

Eric Woodson. Un futur éleveur de dragon. Aujourd'hui, il en était probablement devenu un.

.

- Je te croyais mort, chuchota Rivarrah en laissant ses larmes couler librement, elle avait accumulé tellement de tristesse à force de voir tous les membres qu'elle aimait de sa famille mourir les un après les autres.

Eric avait été déclaré mort il y a près de trois ans, quand il était parti chercher un magyar à pointes en Australie et n'était jamais revenu. Après six mois de recherches, les autorités avaient statué son décès.

L'endroit où il était parti était réputé pour ne jamais laisser de survivant. Le vieux dragon était tellement menaçant que plusieurs villages aux alentours de son nid avaient pris la fuite.

- Et laisser ma cousine toute seule ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enjouée en caressant lentement les cheveux de Rivarrah de la même manière que James l'avait fait.

D'un mouvement lent et régulier, un peu comme un effleurement rassurant et toujours chaud.

- Ils sont tous morts, hoqueta-t-elle.

- Et James ? Il est toujours là, lui. Et si tu regardes bien, il était à deux doigts de me tuer avant que Dumbledore de l'informe que nous sommes cousin. Il a oublié ma tête ou quoi ?

Eric avait des cheveux châtain, mi-longs, tellement bouclés qu'ils doublaient facilement de volume. C'était une horreur indomptable dont il ne savait pas quoi faire. Toujours était-il que ça le rendait très facilement reconnaissable.

Rivarrah se retourna lentement et sursauta. Pourquoi les trois maraudeurs les observaient-t-ils comme face à un couple de moldu paumés et complètement nus en plein milieu du hall de Poudlard ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ont ? interrogea-t-elle en clignant des yeux.

- Le grand aux cheveux longs se demande qui je suis, répondit tranquillement Eric, il avait une ouïe sur-développé de par son entraînement d'éleveur de Dragons dangereux. Le grand maigrelet au cheveux courts aimerais bien aller manger, son ventre gargouille vachement fort. Quand à James, il sourit comme un abruti.

.

Eric lâcha sa cousine et franchit la distance qui le séparait des trois Gryffondors pour adresser un sourire amical à James en lui serrant la main encore plus fort que si il avait voulu casser le bras de quelqu'un.

- James, ça fait bien sept ans qu'on ne t'a pas revu. Tu as oublié ma cousine ou quoi ?

- Euh... oui, c'est ça. Un oubliette, ajouta James en soutenant le regard bleu vif du garçon. Comment il avait pu rater la ressemblance entre les deux ?

- Elle si peu importante pour que tu l'oublies avec un malheureux sort ? cracha l'éleveur de dragon avec un regard glacial. Quand je suis parti, je pensais que tu prendrais soin d'elle, mais en réalité, tu l'as abandonnée. Quel genre d'homme veux-tu devenir si tu n'es pas capable de prendre soin des personnes que tu aimes ?

- Dixit, le type qui s'est barré à la mort de ses parents et a laissé Rivarrah toute seule, rétorqua James sans se défendre des accusations, c'était vrai. Aussi écœurant que ce soit. C'était vrai.

- En tout cas, elle est plus heureuse de me voir que de TE voir. Ça veux dire quelque chose, gamin. Tu saisis ?

- Et faire comme si je n'étais pas juste à côté de vous, vous trouvez ça bien ? s'agaça Rivarrah en intervenant, bras croisé,s à côté d'un Sirius très amusé par la situation.

- Varrah', ça ne te concerne pas, reste en dehors de ça, soupira Eric.

- Cousin, je suis contente que tu sois vivant. Mais n'oublie pas une toute petite chose. Je le suis AUSSI. Oui, j'en veux à James, mais il y a une chose que je ne peux pas lui retirer. Il fait des efforts. Toi, tu es parti à l'autre bout de la planète pour risquer de mourir dans l'unique but de te prouver que tu pouvais faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

Bien que ce soit crétin, James se mit à sourire. Elle reconnaissait ses efforts, c'était déjà ça de pris.

- Je t'ai à l'œil, James, cracha Eric avant de clore la conversation. Je dois partir, le Ministre de la coopération magique internationale attend mon rapport. Et je dois aussi faire un tour au ministère du contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques afin de faire enregistrer mon nouveau bébé.

- Prend soin de toi. Vas aussi chez Maitre Barnet-Roger pour récupérer les clés de ta maison. Il a aussi celles de tes parents si tu veux t'y rendre, ajouta Rivarrah d'un ton tellement vide que James se demanda si il y avait un problème.

- Tu les a vidées ? demanda Eric en trépignant.

- Non, j'ai tout laissé en l'état.

Eric posa un baiser sur le front de sa cousine avant de s'éloigner à pas rapides. Rivarrah se tourna vers James et décroisa les bras pour lisser sa robe de sorcière.

- Ne crois pas que tu es pardonné, marmonna-t-elle avant de détaller comme un lapin effrayé par un chasseur.

James sourit comme un débile. Il n'était pas pardonné, mais il était sur une meilleure voie qu'il y a un mois.

Et le progrès lui plaisait.

- James ? Tu viens ? appela Lily depuis les portes de la grande salle déjà investie par presque tout les élèves.

- Bien sûr, répondit-t-il avec un sourire. On y va ? demanda-t-il à ses deux amis sur un ton tellement plus jovial que sa morgue habituelle.

.

.

* * *

.

Et voila ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ?

Elle est pas mignonne cette petite crise de jalousie ?


	10. Chapitre 10 : se reconforter

Bonjour !

Me voila comme promos avec le chapitre 10 : se réconforter.

Je remercie Singaly pour sa correction.

Et je dit un gros merci à ptitcoeurfragile (voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira) et Lixouille (ne viens pas à Poudlard. C'est plus la peine ! Mais tu peux y aller quand même pour visiter =) )

Vos rewiew me donnent le sourire, et m'encouragent énormément.

Voila, dans le prochain chapitre Lily ramene sa fraise (oui, encore... elle est tenace comme de la mauvaise herbe orange...)

Voila, bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 10 : Se réconforter.

.

James haussa un sourcil, les bras croisés sur ses ab-domino bien taillé. Pourquoi Lily était-t-elle allée se plaindre à Severus ? Et surtout, comment savait-t-elle que Rivarrah était sa meilleur-amie, sa voisine, et son obsession du moment ?

- Lily, marmonna-t-il en sortant de l'ombre. Tu n'en as pas marre ? Se pauvre Severus n'est pas là juste quand tu as besoin d'un jouet.

- Essaye d'être fidèle et on en reparlera, cracha Severus tel un pitbull enragé.

Le Gryffondor n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa copine avait un tel effet sur le Serpentard. Chacune de ses paroles semblait être une parole d'évangile. Alors que ce n'était un tas de conneries la plupart du temps.

- Tu m'as déjà vu baiser avec une autre fille ? demanda James en soupirant que le Serpentard sortait sa baguette.

- Je suis sûre que tu baises cette pauvre fille. Regulus dit à tout le monde que c'est une pute qui n'as même pas l'ego pour se défendre.

Regulus ? Ok, songea James sans vraiment s'énerver. Il irait rappeler a cadet des Black que même si Sirius avait déserté la famille, il restait l'héritier de la fortune familiale. James n'était pas sûr que Sirius donnerait un toit à une personne qui insulte Rivarrah, sa nouvelle cousine préférée.

- J'aimerais beaucoup, confirma James avec un sourire amusé. Tu peux prendre Lily en échange si ça t'intéresse...

Lily blêmit. James sourit, ça l'amusait drôlement de dire la vérité. Severus, lui, décida de neutraliser James, il commença à s'agiter avant d'hurler un « septusempra » que James évita en s'accroupissant.

Étant un très bon joueur de quidditch, James avait de bons réflexes. Réflexe qui le poussait à courir pour éviter les jets vert que le Serpentard s'obstinait à lancer.

Il passa dans plusieurs couloirs déserts et sursauta quand il aperçut du coin de l'œil Rivarrah. Elle était tranquillement en train de donner de l'eau à une plante du couloir à l'aide d'un arrosoir jaune.

N'est pas Poufsouffle qui veut.

Ses lèvres ébauchèrent un sourire, brusquement il se retourna et sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

Merde. Severus Rogue était dans un état proche de la démence et il avait lui aussi remarqué la présence de la responsable des malheurs de Lily.

Brusquement James cessa de courir, passa devant le Serpentard qui semblait en train de peser le pour et le contre.

Il traversa le couloir encore plus vite que si Sirius et Remus étaient accrochés au bout d'une corde qui donnait dans le vide.

James tacla Rivarrah et la recouvrit de tout son corps alors que le sort fusait. Une douleur profonde envahi le garçon alors que les hurlements de panique de Rivarrah résonnaient à ses oreilles comme la plus douce des mélodies.

Elle tenait à lui, il en était maintenant certain.

.

.

Rivarrah n'avait rien comprit. Ses rapports avec Rogue étaient cordiaux. Elle ne lui parlait pas. Il ne lui parlait pas.

Alors quand James était passé devant ce Serpentard le visage tellement paniqué qu'il avait pris cinq ans d'un coup, quand il lui avait fait une balayette, elle n'avait tout d'abord pas compris.

La lumière s'était faite quand Rogue avait hurler un "septusempra" que James avait encaissé, c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait fait tomber par terre.

Elle poussa un hurlement de panique alors que ses doigts trouvaient tous seuls la baguette de James, le long morceau de bois en chêne avait été aussi docile avec elle qu'avec James lorsqu'ils avaient du faire leur choix. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que leurs baguettes étaient en tout point identiques, chacun des ingrédients provenait de la même plante, bête et essence magique.

- Confundo ! hurla-t-elle en pointant le Serpentard complètement raide, il arborait un sourire de fou tout droit sorti de Saint-Mangouste qui fit réellement peur à Rivarrah, surtout après que James soit tombé dans les pommes, voir pire, ses ses genoux. Mimble Winble, ajouta-t-elle plus bas pour s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait pas lancer de sort. Furunculus.

Le dernier sort visait surtout à humilier ce petit imbécile aux cheveux gras, elle avait bien regardé et ils étaient vraiment gras.

Maintenant que l'ennemi était neutralisé et qu'il essayait de traverser un mur, elle lança un Spero Patronum et envoya le hibou-patronus chercher Pomfresh.

Rivarrah avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Ses yeux traversèrent le dos de James, ses sanglot redoublèrent alors que les profondes blessures saignaient abondamment. Le sang lui tachait les mains, coulait sur sa jupe, gouttait par terre au point de former une petite flaque dont James était le centre.

Elle murmura le prénom de James, l'implora de ne pas mourir, et jura devant Merlin que plus jamais elle ne mangerai du chocolat, son péché mignon, s'il permettait à James de rester sur cette terre.

Même si elle n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner, elle ne pouvait pas souhaiter sa mort. C'était complètement impossible.

- Tu n'as pas le droit, James, souffla-t-elle en effleurant ses cheveux sans prêter attention au sang qui coulait au niveau de son cou. Je t'aime. Tu dois rester avec moi. Tu...

Ses sanglots redoublèrent alors que Pomfresh et Arpan, son patronus, apparaissait au bout du couloir. La femme d'un certain âge jeta un œil inquiet à Rogue avant d'apercevoir James, allongé par terre, la tête posée sur les genoux d'une Rivarrah tellement en larmes qu'elle ne parvint qu'a écrire le sortilège en lettre magique du bout de la baguette de James, celle qui se trouvait toujours dans sa main.

- Calmez-vous, mon enfant, souffla Pomfresh en fronçant le dos de la jeune fille pour la soutenir alors que le corps de James entrait en lévitation pour le ramener à l'infirmerie.

Rivarrah ramassa son arrosoir jaune, une carte et un morceau de papier appartenant à James avant de suivre le Gryffondor, elle lança un sort à Rogue, aussitôt il la suivit les deux poignets serrés l'un contre l'autre par une corde invisible que la Poufsouffle tenait fermement dans sa main gauche.

Elle comptait bien s'assurer que ce petit con allait être puni pour ce qu'il avait fait.

.

.

James cligna des yeux, un mal de crane tonitruant l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Pourtant il força son cerveau à répondre à deux questions essentielles :

Où était-t-il ?

Que faisait-t-il là ?

A en juger par le plafond, il était à l'infirmerie. Son impression se confirma quand il tourna la tête pour apercevoir les draps blanc qui séparaient les lits entre eux lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Il devait être dans un sacré état...

- Tu es réveillé, constata Sirius en se penchant au dessus de lui. On s'inquiétait pour toi, ajouta-t-il en se redressant, quittant ainsi le champ de vision du garçon.

- C'était si moche que ça ? demanda le Gryffondor en sentant un poids sur sa ma main gauche ainsi que son ventre du même côté.

Lily n'avait quand même pas eu la bravoure de faire sa petite-amie amoureuse après son coup de salope ?

James allait dégager la folle d'un coup de pied au cul quand il remarqua la couleur des cheveux de la fille. Châtain blond, rien a voir avec le roux vif de Lily. Non, c'était plutôt la couleur des cheveux de Rivarrah.

Même les boucles y ressemblaient. Il commençait à devenir vraiment cinglé s'il pensait voir Rivarrah partout.

- C'est qui ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête, incapable de statuer sur un nom, son mal de tête amplifia le faisait renoncer à regarder autre chose que le plafond.

- Varrah'. C'est elle qui a appelé Pomfresh quand Rogue t'a attaqué. Elle avait du sang partout sur elle quand je suis arrivé avec Lunar.

- Il visait Varrah', tu imagines si ça avait marché ? murmura James en fermant les yeux soulagé d'avoir eu le bon réflexe. Elle n'a pas été touchée ?

- Un peu à la jambe, rien de grave comparé à l'état de ton dos, répondit Siruis en se pinçant la lèvre. C'est toi qui à lancé un Furunculus sur Rogue ? Il parait que le sort à été lancé de ta baguette, mais tes Furunculus ne marche pas aussi bien d'habitude...

- Je n'ai rien lancé. Ça doit être Varrah'.

- Elle peut se servir de ta baguette ? s'étonna Sirius. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé ton morceau de bois m'a brûlé et lançait les sorts tellement faiblement que ça ne ressemblait à rien.

- Chez Zabini, à Godric's Hollow, la baguette était indiquée pour elle comme pour moi. Nos baguettes sont sœur et nous pouvons les intervertir comme ça nous fait plaisir, expliqua James avec docilité en observant le reflet des ombres portées sur le plafond.

- Mm..., grogna Rivarrah en se redressant, elle essuya la bave qui avait coulé du coin de sa bouche et lança un regard égaré autour d'elle.

Pour une fille, elle était extrêmement lente au réveil.

- Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-elle en paniquant, elle se leva, et passa une main sur le front de James puis sur sa joue. Le contact de sa main brûlante et douce fit un bien fou au garçon, bien plus qu'un quelconque sort de guérison.

- Ça va, répondit-t-il doucement. Et ta jambe ?

- Une égratignure, souffla-t-elle se rasseyant alors que Sirius, dans un sursaut de courage, quittait les abords du lit pour leur donner un semblant d'intimité.

En tant qu'animagus non déclaré canin, il avait une très bonne ouïe. Il entendrait de toute manière.

- Tu as lancé un sort à Rogue ?

- Plusieurs, répondit-t-elle sur un ton contrait. Un sort de confusion, un sort pour le faire taire : Mimble Winble. Tu connais ? James hocha la tête sans un mots. Et un Furunculus. J'en ai lancé un autre pour le ligoter afin qu'il me suive.

- Avec ma baguette ?

- Oui, confirma-t-elle en se demandant si c'était réellement important.

Il avait faillit être touché et tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était ce qu'elle avait lancé comme sort à Rogue et avec quelle baguette.

- Il a pris quoi ? interrogea James en souriant, content qu'elle se soit servie de SA baguette, aussi dérisoire que soit la nuance.

- Dumbledore a décidé de la mise à pied de Rogue pendant un mois. Il devra aussi nous rédiger une lettre d'excuse chacun pour nous expliquer son geste avant de pouvoir réintégrer Poudlard.

- Il ne t'a rien dit ?

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de Rogue ? s'agaça Rivarrah en posant un genou sur le lit avant de fixer James, toujours couché, droit dans les yeux. Tu as failli mourir. Tu dois souffrir le martyre. Mais tu ne t'intéresses qu'a Rogue ? Pourquoi ?

James serra les dents, il se força à lever le bras et le rabattit sur Rivarrah pour la faire tomber sur lui. La douleur le fit grimacer quelques secondes. Elle ne remarqua rien, trop occuppée à se redresser sans manger ses cheveux en même temps.

- Je vais bien, Varrah', la douleur physique est bien plus supportable que la douleur mentale. Je suis fier de ce j'ai fait. J'ai tenu ma promesse. Je t'ai protégé. Et je recommencerai encore mille fois si ça me permet de te trouver à mon chevet quand je me réveille.

- Tu veux dire que si je me pointe pas, tu ne joueras plus au héros ? demanda Rivarrah en se laissant aller lorsqu'il commençait à lui caresser le dos lentement avec de petit s gestes circulaires.

Elle avait honte de le dire, mais c'était lui qui la consolait alors qu'il était allongé dans un lit à l'infirmerie et pas elle.

- Je te protégerai, Varrah'. Toujours.

- La prochaine fois, prend juste la baguette de Rogue au lieu de te jeter entre le sort et moi, murmura Rivarrah en retirant ses chaussures avec difficulté. Elle poussa un peu James et se fit une place dans le lit sans qu'il ne la lâche.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, marmonna James. Je vais lui casser son morceau de bois et je balancerai le reste dans le lac.

James ferma les yeux profondément bien. Il avait le corps courbaturé, le cerveau en miette et la peau en feu, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Rivarrah était là, et elle l'aimait, peut-être pas autant qu'il voudrait, mais plus que ce qu'il n'avait osé espérer jusque là.

.

Sirius était parvenu à retenir cette vielle mégère de Pomfresh pendait près d'une demi-heure à l'aide d'une douleur fantôme au bras, assister avec Remus qui certifiait le voir régulièrement se tordre de douleur.

Mais Pomfresh étant tellement habituée à leurs mensonges, elle n'y avait cru que très moyennent.

Puis, elle avait décidé de voir comment James se portait. Il était le héros de la semaine. Protéger une Poufsouffle des coups d'un Serpentard était chevaleresque.

Sirius se pencha derrière l'infirmière et sourit. James était fatigué, il s'était rendormi, Rivarrah était couchée contre James, à moitié sur lit, allongée sur le ventre.

La sérénité de la scène discordait avec la froideur que Varrah' affichait envers James. C'était comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis toujours, hors du monde, et qu'ils resteraient ainsi pour toujours.

- On devrait les laisser, murmura Remus en serrant les poings.

Sirius opina du chef, quand James était encore inconscient, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, supplié Merlin sous toutes les coutures, paniqué et pleuré, elle avait énormément pleuré.

Il aurait voulut la consoler ou la prendre dans ses bras, mais ce n'était pas de lui dont elle avait besoin, c'était de James.

Pomfresh hocha la tête et poussa les deux Gryffondors vers la sortie sans ménagement. Remus se laissa tomber par terre à côté de la porte de l'infirmerie. Sirius suivit le mouvement en dévisageant son ami.

- Il y a un problème ? interrogea-t-il en dévisageant le loup-garou.

- Avant, on était les meilleurs-amis de James, il ne comptait que sur nous, il n'était là que pour nous, marmonna le garçon en fixant le sol. Et maintenant, il n'en a plus rien à faire. Je sais qu'elle n'y est pour rien, mais j'en veux à Rivarrah d'être aussi importante pour lui.

- On le savait, Lunar, répondit Sirius en s'installant en tailleur. James a toujours eu cette manie de chercher quelqu'un autour de lui sans jamais trouver. Quelques fois il disait même des trucs bizarres dans son sommeil en parlant à une fille. Il est notre meilleur-ami, et nous sommes les siens. C'est juste que Varrah' est là aussi.

- Elle sait des trucs qu'on ne saura jamais, objecta Remus.

- Ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils ont quatre ou cinq ans. C'est normal. Tu es jaloux de Varrah', mais nous on l'a eu pendant sept ans, alors qu'elle était complètement seule, tempera-t-il. Toi aussi tu aurais encaissé sans rien dire, et tu as vu où ils en sont ?

- Elle lui a pardonné. En plus, James ne pense que par elle, depuis qu'il se souvient.

- Varrah' n'a rien pardonné, répondit Sirius en secouant la tête.

Il jouait en même temps avec la carte des maraudeurs qu'elle avait ramené avec un arrosoir et un morceau de papier. Sirius avait récupéré les papiers et lui avait laissé son arrosoir vide.

- Seulement, elle s'est rendue compte que James n'était pas éternel. Il a plongé pour encaissé le sort à sa place. Il aurait fait la même chose pour nous, et nous pour lui. Mais elle, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose de la part de James.

- Pourquoi tu la défends ? s'agaça Remus alors que Sirius prenait la papier pour lire ce que James avait écrit de son écriture ample et pourtant incroyablement serrée. Toutes les lettres se chevauchaient à un moment ou un autre.

- Parce qu'elle me ressemble. Elle aussi a été seule. Elle aussi a affronté la mort. Elle est de ma famille. Et j'ai envie qu'elle puisse sourire.

Sirius tendit le papier à Remus, se dernier le lut avant de soupirer.

- James est vraiment le meilleur, soupira le loup-garou en se levant il tendit ensuite le bras à Sirius pour l'aider à se relever.

Le Gryffondor ricana en suivant son ami dans le couloir. Sur le papier en fines lettres noires se trouvait inscrit :

"Par le temps, par le cœur, par le sang."

Les amis.

James répétait à longueur de journée cette phrase presque toute faite. Pourtant il le pensait vraiment.

Le temps, représentait son amitié avec Sirius, d'après Sirius. Au départ ils n'étaient pas très proches, mais le temps leur avait donné des points communs : les farces, l'intelligence, le quiddich.

Le cœur correspondait à Rivarrah, toujours selon Sirius. Leurs amitiés s'étaient construites presque au hasard, mais malgré leur manque de similitudes, ils étaient restés amis. Et même si le cerveau de James avait oublié la Poufsouffle, il l'avait toujours cherchée près de lui sans jamais la trouver.

Le sang, c'était pour Remus. James leur avait fait faire un pacte du sang quand ils étaient devenu animagi pour aider Remus les soirs de pleine lune.

Sirius sursauta en relevant la tête, Remus l'attendait au bout du couloir, il avait du s'arrêter de marcher trop occupé à penser.

- Tu viens ? demanda le préfet en dévisageant son ami.

- J'arrive, cria-t-il en courant dans le couloir pour rattraper Sirius.

.

.

* * *

.

Voila, alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Un James blessé et Rivarrah qui devient agressive, vengeresse et en larme ?

Ça annonce l'arrivé de la réconciliation, non ?


	11. Chapitre 11 : s'affronter

Bonjour !

Me voici avec le chapitre 11 : s'affronter.

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier Singaly pour sa correction et pour son soutien.

Et je voudrais aussi remercier ptitcoeurfragile. Sans le savoir il (j'espère que tu es bien un garçon) à été le seul à me reweiwer. Et je doit avouer que n'avoir rien du tout c'est extrêmement démotivant et on en viens à se demander si ce n'est plus intéressant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce chapitre est arrivé, il est un petit peu long (contente Adela. oros. 14 ?) et j'espère que vous le trouverez intéressant.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 11 : S'affronter.

.

.

Rivarrah grogna en sentant quelqu'un lui secouer violemment l'épaule. Elle n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis des années. Une idée très précise du moment s'infiltra en elle sans qu'elle n'ose la valider.

C'était trop bizarre de se dire qu'elle dormait extrêmement bien quand elle était dans le même lit que James.

Elle se redressa quand les secousses augmentèrent d'intensité.

- Quoi ? ronchonna-t-elle en clignant des yeux pour s'acclimater à la lumière d'un Lumos rouge carmin pointé juste sous son nez.

De mémoire, la magie de James étaient blanche, celle de Sirius grise, et celle de Remus verte. En faite, elle ne connaissait personne dont la magie soit rouge. Même la sienne était bleue.

- Je t'avais prévenue, Woodson Black-Sent-Romero, cracha la voix pleine de mépris d'Evans.

- C'était toi, comprit Rivarrah en songeant à la haine que Rogue avait manifesté à son égard. Elle avait monté à la tête de ce pauvre Serpentard combien de fois avant celle là ?

- Je suis triste que Rogue n'ai pas réussi à te tuer, annonça Evans avec froideur. Je vais régler le problème moi-même si cet incapable n'a pas réussi...

Rivarrah serra les dents, inquiète. Sa baguette était avec celle de James, chez Dumbledore pour déterminer laquelle appartenait à qui. Leurs baguettes étant exactement les mêmes, la tâche n'était pas aisée.

- Tu es obligée de faire ça ici ? demanda la Poufsouffle en jetant un œil désolé à James, il était toujours endormi et sa main droite était fermement agrippée à sa robe de sorcière. C'était celle de Sirius à l'origine, il lui avait laissé pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une chose aussi insignifiante que toi. Mais j'accepte, je ne voudrais pas que James soit traumatisé de trouver un cadavre à côté de lui...

Rivarrah soupira, elle retira la cape noire et se leva docilement. Elle ne comptait pas se laisser mourir, mais elle se devait de s'assurer que James n'ai pas de dommages collatéraux. Il avait déjà du encaisser une fois à sa place, elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ai de seconde fois.

Une fois dans le couloir, la Poufsouffle se rendit compte qu'il était presque l'heure de manger. Ça ne faisait qu'une journée que James avait été attaqué par sa faute.

Une toute petite journée.

- J'aurai juste une question, cracha Evans en pointant sa baguette, toujours animée de la lueur rouge du Lumos.

En février la lumière était assez faible, même à cette heure de la journée. Les bougies n'aidaient pas énormément à rajouter de la luminosité.

- Est-ce que James t'a présentée à ses parents ?

- Nous sommes voisin, Evans, soupira la Poufsouffle en levant les yeux au plafond. Je connais très bien ses parents, et j'ai même connu ses grand-parents avant qu'ils ne meurent.

- Et ils t'aiment bien ?

- Ils sont très gentils, ils ont même accueilli Black chez eux quand il a quitté sa maison familiale. Alors je ne vois pas quel problème ils auraient avec la fille de leurs voisins.

- James a toujours refusé de me présenter ses parents..., murmura Evans en se mordant la lèvre.

- Ça ne me concerne pas, tenta Rivarrah.

- Bien sûr que si ! Il t'avait oublié ! Tu n'étais qu'une sale petite blatte stupide, dérangeante, et inutile. Il ne se rappelait même pas de ton prénom parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ta misérable face de conne !

La Poufsouffle ferma les yeux. Ces paroles étaient déstinées à lui faire du mal, rien n'était vrai. Mais bordel, elle sentait un écho de vérité dans ces paroles assasines qui lui faisait un effet effroyable.

- Tu as cru qu'il t'aimait ? Mais regarde-toi, Woodson B.S.R., cracha Evans en abrégeant le nom de Rivarrah pour n'en garder que les initiales. Tu n'es rien. Pas belle. Pas riche. Pas intelligente. Personne ne se retourne sur toi. Pourquoi James, le Roi des Gryffondors éprouverait une attirance pour une personne aussi petite que toi ? Personne ne veut de toi. Regarde les choses en face.

Rivarrah serra les poings, blessée. C'était vrai. Enfin, elle était riche, mais tout le reste était vrai.

- Je n'ai même pas envie de te tuer tant tu me fais de la peine avec la misère que tu traînes à tes pieds, siffla Evans en articulant lentement un sourire démoniaque plaqué sur ses lèvres. Rend-nous service, et disparaît avant de te payer la honte. James ne voudras jamais de toi.

Une personne courageuse et sûre d'elle aurait répondu mot à mot, mais les paroles d'Evans étaient l'exact reflet des doutes de Rivarrah.

Des doutes qui étaient réellement probables. Pourquoi serait-t-il intéressé par une vieille amie alors qu'il avait tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir rien qu'en claquant des doigts ?

Varrah' tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et complètement irrégulier à cause de l'égratignure qui marbrait sa jambes de fines striures.

L'infirmière n'avait pas vu son écorchure trop occupée à soigner James, et Rivarrah n'avait pas juger que sa blessure était importante et elle ne l'était pas réellement.

.

.

Sirius fronça les sourcils en observant la table des Poufsouffles. Il était sur que Varrah' était partie manger, quand il était passé à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle vienne grignoter il n'avait trouvé que sa cape de sorcier et James.

- Où est Varrah' ? marmonna-t-il en reniflant discrètement à la recherche de son odeur.

- Pas ici, répondit Remus qui avait eu le même réflexe.

Le Gryffondor se pencha légèrement et croisa le sourire hypocrite de Lily. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait celle-là ?

Fondamentalement Sirius n'avait rien contre cette fille, mais en tant qu'ami, il s'était toujours demandé ce que James faisait avec une jalouse pathologique doublé d'une menteuse compulsive.

- Tu crois qu'elle a fait quelque chose ?

- Je pense qu'elle à poussé à Rogue à faire n'importe quoi. Elle peut avoir fait quelque chose d'autre.

- Si on lui demande, elle va chercher à se venger en faisant quelque chose de pire... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- La seule manière d'aider Varrah', c'est que James s'en occupe. Mais Pomfresh refuse de laisser James sortir à cause de ses blessures. Donc...

- Si on prend la place de James avec du polynectar et qu'il part chercher Rivarrah' avec sa cape et la carte, il aurait toute ses chances, compléta Remus avec un sourire.

- Je m'en occupe surveille Lily. Si jamais elle bouge d'un millimètre, envoie ton patronus pour me prévenir.

Sirius s'extirpa de la table et s'éloigna comme si tout était normal. Son regard accrocha une petite brune qui le fixait, les yeux grand écarquillés entre deux serpentards qui parlaient avec animation.

C'est qui ? se demanda le garçon en plongeant dans son regard gris sans s'arrêter. Une envie profonde de la prendre dans ses bras l'envahi alors qu'il sortait de la grande salle.

Merde.

C'était quoi cette sensation ?

Il haussa les épaules, pressé par le temps.

.

.

James serra les dents en se traînant jusqu'à la position de Varrah' sur la carte. Elle aurait put choisir un endroit qui n'était pas de l'autre côté de Poudlard depuis l'infirmerie.

Ses muscles endoloris et douloureux le faisaient souffrir comme un fou alors qu'il se forçait à monter les escaliers menant à la volière de Poudlard sans faire de bruit.

La cape d'invisibilité était pratique, mais si il faisait des pas trop bruyants, elle saurait qu'il était là.

Elle connaissait l'existence de la cape. Il y avait bien peu de chose qu'elle ignorait de lui de toute manière.

James sourit en l'apercevant, elle assise en haut des marches de la tour. Athos, le hibou de James, était perché sur la main de Rivarrah et venait à la rencontre de la main qu'elle utilisait pour caresser ses plumes sombres.

Son hibou aimait beaucoup Rivarrah, c'était déjà le cas il y a sept ans, et c'était toujours vrai aujourd'hui. Un instant, James se demanda si elle allait voir son hibou en douce pendant toutes ces années.

C'était possible.

- Tu es tellement gentil, murmurait-t-elle au hibou, le volatile leva les yeux sentant la présence de son maître sans le trouver. Evans à raison quand elle m'a dit que personne ne voulait de moi. Je ferais mieux de partir loin d'ici. Peut-être qu'Eric acceptera que je parte en Australie avec lui...

Quoi ? eu envie de hurler James. Lily avait dit quoi ? Et puis c'était quoi cette idée de partir en Australie ?

Il était cloué au lit une seule journée, et tout allait de travers !

James monta les dernières marches qui les séparaient et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rivarrah sans se manifester pour autant.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elle ne fondent en larmes encore plus facilement qu'une glace aurait fondu si on la mettait au dessus d'un feu de cheminée.

- Je deviens folle, renifla-t-elle en enfonçant son visage dans les plumes du hibou.

James s'en voulut presque, mais pas complètement. Il passa dernière elle et la serra contre lui, son dos, à elle, contre son torse, à lui.

Elle pouffa de rire sans que ses larmes ne se tarissent.

- Un fantôme avec des chaussures, souffla-t-elle.

Le Gryffondor sourit en laissant sa cape tomber autour d'eux. Les genoux de Rivarrah disparurent sous l'épaisse cape d'invisibilité alors que James posait ses mains par dessus.

- Pourquoi tu es partie avant que je ne me réveille ? demanda-t-il en frottant son visage contre les cheveux bouclés de Rivarrah.

- ... J'avais mal au cou..., marmonna-t-elle sans trop savoir comment se justifier.

- Ton mal de cou s'appelle Lily Evans par hassard ? interrogea le Gryffondor sans se vexer de son mensonge.

Il avait conscience qu'elle ne veuille pas lui créer de problème en balançant sa petite-copine comme étant une véritable salope en herbe orange.

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'Athos s'envolait pour rejoindre la volière dans un cercle gracieux.

- Sirius s'en est douté quand il à vu que n'était pas dans la grande salle. Je vais m'occuper d'elle définitivement, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus sombre et menaçant.

- Pourquoi faire ? interrogea-t-elle en jouant avec l'ourlet de la cape d'invisibilité. Je ne me vois pas traîner avec vous, la bouche en cœur, comme si c'était normal. Elle est ta petite-amie, c'est bien qu'au fond tu l'aimes.

Il éclata d'un rire cruel.

- Je n'aime pas Lily, elle est bonne au lit, elle n'a pas froid au yeux, et elle fait des trucs incroyable avec son..., il n'acheva pas sa phrase, Varrah' venait de se retourner pour dévisager le garçon. Désolé...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reste avec elle, James. On est pas obligé de traîner ensemble sous prétexte que tu te souviens de moi.

- Et si j'en ai envie ? interrogea le garçon.

- Pendant les vacances, répondit-t-elle. Varrah' avait réponse à tout, remarqua James avec un pâle sourire. Je ne veux de problème avec personne. Il ne nous reste que quelques mois avant la fin de Poudlard.

- Après Poudlard on reprendra où ont s'est arrêté il y a sept ans ? demanda James sans trop y croire.

Rien n'était aussi facile. Surtout avec Rivarrah Black-Sent-Romero.

- J'ai dix-huit ans, James, il faut que je pense à l'avenir.

Sous entendu : Il me faut un mari. La garçon fut à deux doigt de se proposer avant de se rendre compte de l'exact signification de ses pensées.

Depuis quand était-il amoureux de Varrah' ?

Toujours ? Deux semaines ? Leur retrouvailles ? La foret interdite ? Quand ?

- Promets-moi juste une chose, murmura James en la serrant contre lui à l'en étouffer. Juste une...

- J'écoute, prononça-t-elle d'une voix enroué, comme si elle retenait un sanglot.

- Jure-moi que tu ne partiras pas. Jure-moi que tu resteras avec moi. Jure-le, exigea-t-il entre ordre et supplique.

Il avait besoin de ça. Il avait besoin de croire qu'après, elle serait encore là. Même si c'était stupide et égoïste de sa part de la retenir près de lui alors qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à s'éloigner.

- Je te le promets sur ma vie, jura-t-elle docilement en fermant les yeux.

- Super, sourit James en soufflant dans le cou de Rivarrah avant d'y poser un baiser. Quoi qu'ait dit Lily, ne la crois pas. Elle raconte n'importe quoi.

- Elle a dit que j'étais pauvre, murmura la Poufsouffle en se blottissant contre James tout en remontant la cape d'invisibilité sur elle comme si il s'agissait d'une couverture et non d'un artefact unique et précieux.

- Toi ? Pauvre ? ricana James. Tu es propriétaire du chemin de traverse dans sa totalité. Tu es pratiquement aussi riche que ma famille, ajouta le garçon.

- Faut peut-être pas exagérer, marmonna Rivarrah. Ta famille possède des centaines milliards de gallions d'or.

- On ne compte pas ta fortune en milliards de gallions d'or, peut-être ? demanda James sans ravaler un sourire.

La famille de Rivarrah possédait son seulement le chemin de traverse, mais aussi un tiers des boutique de Godric's Hollow ainsi tous les parcs de botanique de Grande-Bretagne. Le revenu des plantes rares qu'ils cultivaient depuis des siècles avait doublé leurs bénéfices de manière significative.

- Vous êtes là ? criait Sirius depuis le bas des escaliers. On peut monter vous rejoindre ?

- Oui ! hurla Rivarrah sans bouger d'un millimètre d'entre les jambes de James. Les deux Gryffondors parurent surpris mais ne le restèrent pas longtemps. Sirius s'installa à côté de Rivarrah alors que Remus prenait place de l'autre côté sur la même marche de James.

- Alors, elle a dit quoi ? demanda Sirius.

- Que Varrah' était pauvre, répondit James. A mon avis elle a dit d'autres choses, mais c'est vraiment la plus drôle.

- Tu es riche ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler des Black-Sent-Romero, alors il doutait.

- Ma famille possède toutes les boutiques du chemin de traverse. Ainsi que tous les parcs de Botanique que compte la Grande-Bretagne.

- Pourquoi personne ne connaît ton nom alors ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Les initiales de ma famille son gravées sur toute les enseigne à gauche. B.S.R. Ça ne veut pas dire Brevet de Secouriste Réglementaire, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire, elle entendait souvent cette supposition quand elle se baladait dans le chemin de traverse.

- J'en étais persuadé, marmonna Remus en fouillant dans sa poche, il plaça deux mornilles dans les mains d'un James qui avait poser sa tête sur l'épaule droite de Rivarrah.

- Tu as parié que ça ne voulait pas dire ça ? demanda Rivarrah en tournant la tête pour jeter un œil au Gryffondor.

- Je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais je savais ce que ça ne voulais pas dire, affirma James avec tranquillité.

- Donne, exigea la Poufsouffle en réclamant l'argent qui venait de circuler. C'est mon nom, ajouta-t-elle en prenant les pièces d'autorité de la main de James.

Le garçon pouffa de rire en lâchant les deux pièces d'argent de bonne grâce.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle est riche, ricana le Gryffondor à lunettes. Elle prend l'argent des autres sans raison.

Les deux autres se mirent à rire. Rivarrah ne put dissimuler un sourire. Ils étaient tellement plus vivants qu'elle.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Voila, qu'en avez vous pensez ?

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver mercredi. Il à pour titre : se sourire.


	12. Chapitre 12 : se sourire

Hello !

Me voici avec un petit chapitre 12 : se sourire.

Je remercie chaudement Syngaly pour sa correction.

Je veux aussi remercier mes rewieurs.

Ptitcoeurfragile : Je suis super DÉSOLÉE. Tu es une fille. Voila : Ptitcoeurfragile est une fille. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Cissy : Ne t'excuse pas, voyons. Elle est bien tes vacances ? Ce qui compte c'est que tu soit revenue non ? =) James vas bientôt mètre Evans au tapis. Pas d'inquiétude. J'espère que se chapitre un peu court te plaira.

Lixy :Varrah s'intègre assez bien. Tu imagine la réaction de James si ses copains se mettaient à haïr Varrah' ? J'espère que se chapitre te plaira.

Le prochain chapitre devrais être là vendredi. Il s'appelle : se consoler. Il va y avoir un sacré drame. Je n'en dit pas plus.

Voila, j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 12 : Se sourire.

.

.

Rivarrah soupira en ordonnant à l'un des elfes de maison qui retirait la poussière des meubles de son bureau.

Elle demanda à un autre d'ouvrir la porte pour faire entrer Athos dans la maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois Gryffondors entraient dans le bureau comme s'ils étaient chez eux.

- Kalam, tu peux nous faire du café ? Et prend les cookies que Varen a préparé se matin, s'il te plait.

L'elfe de maison détala alors que Sirius et Remue se laissaient tomber dans les deux fauteuils en face de son bureau. James fit le tour du meuble en chêne presque entièrement recouvert de papiers urgents. Doucement il souleva les longs cheveux de la jeune fille et posa un baiser dans le cou de cette dernière sans l'ombre d'une gêne.

C'était sa manière à lui de dire bonjour à Varrah'.

- C'est les vacances Varrah', tu devrais faire autre chose que trier des papiers, soupira James, désolé de l'état de fatigue de sa voisine favorite.

- Eric fait ce qu'il peut pour m'aider, mais je suis la propriétaire officielle. Je dois m'en occuper quand j'ai le temps, affirma Rivarrah en soupirant d'aise quand le garçon se mit à lui masser les épaules.

- Tu as pensé à engager quelqu'un ? demanda Sirius en prenant un vif d'or qui traînait sur le bureau.

- Ce sont tous des voleurs, détourneurs de fond, arnaqueurs et autres traîtres, répondit Rivarrah en se penchant sur une des lettres auxquelles elle était en train de répondre.

L'elfe de maison entra et distribua le café, et les cookies aux quatre sorciers avec application.

- Tu peux toujours demander à mon père. Il ne te volera pas et en plus, il sera content de te voir, ajouta James en buvant une gorgée du liquide brûlant.

- Il à déjà une affaire à gérer, James, refusa-t-elle.

Elle repoussa les deux cookies qui trônait à côté de son assiette. Aussitôt, Kalam, blêmit et s'approcha pour savoir si les cookies étaient mauvais.

- Pas du tout, nia Rivarrah avec un sourire. J'ai juré de ne plus manger de chocolat. Tu diras à Varen qu'il a le droit de faire du chocolat, c'est toujours très bon ce qu'il fait.

- Varen veux faire plaisir à la maîtresse Rivarah, souffla l'elfe alors que ses oreilles descendaient à cause de sa tristesse. Varen fera des gâteau au caramel. Kalam sera contente de servir à la maîtresse ce qu'elle aime.

L'unique habitante de la grande maison accepta pour ne pas contrarier ses domestiques. Elle croisa le regard intrigué des garçons et se sentit obliger de préciser.

- Quand Rogue a attaqué James, j'ai promis à Merlin de ne plus manger de chocolat si il vivait. Donc, plus de chocolat pour moi.

- C'est ton ingrédient préféré, fit remarquer James en se raidissant.

- Je tiens bien plus à toi qu'a à un morceau de chocolat, répondit-t-elle en noircissant sa feuille de phrases, rendant ainsi le sujet clos.

.

.

Rivarrah sourit en posant sa soucoupe de thé en émaillé décorée de fleurs dorées sur la table basse du petit salon des Potter.

- C'est gentil à vous Monsieur Potter, souffla-t-elle tout en écrasant le pied de James d'un geste tellement discret que personne ne le remarqua.

- Je sais à quel point c'est dur de gérer des affaires sans avoir terminé ses études. Mon père m'a forcé à travailler dès que j'ai su lire correctement, raconta le père de James. C'était horrible.

- Papa, soupira James, ne nous raconte pas ta vie, on part dans une demi-heure à la gare.

- D'ailleurs Madame Potter, comment vous faites vos tartes aux pommes ? demanda Remus. Elle sont incroyablement bonne.

- La recette provient de Rivarrah, sourit la mère de James avec douceur.

- Le secret, c'est le pomme de Rigerton, elles poussent les contrées lointaines des centaures du sud de l'Ecosse, raconta Rivarrah. Ces pommes sont extrêmement sucrées et possèdent une couleur verte fluorescente.

- Et tu les as obtenues comment ? demanda Remus, très intéressé par la Botanique, jamais le loup-garou ne s'était rendu compte que la Varrah' de James était une véritable connaisseuse et pas juste une passionnée.

- L'une de mes arrières grande-tantes sortait avec un centaure. Il lui a offert un pommier. Elle a été tuée quelque mois plus tard par le frère de ce même centaure. Ma famille a pris soin de l'arbre et a multiplié les pousses. Il y en a un dans le jardin de ma grand-mère.

Elle se ferma aussitôt et serra les dents sans un mot. James lui pris la main et la serra doucement dans la sienne.

- On doit y aller, marmonna Sirius. Le train part dans vingt minutes.

- Je vais chercher mes bagages, on se retrouve à la gare, souffla Rivarrah en se levant. Monsieur Potter, Madame Potter, j'ai été honorée de vous revoir. A une prochaine fois, ajouta-t-elle en disparaissant dans le couloir.

James sourit comme un idiot en restant assis alors que tout le monde se mettait en mouvement autour de lui.

- Fils, je suis content que tu sois de nouveau ami avec Rivarrah. C'est une bonne gamine, ajouta son père.

- Varrah' aimerait terminer l'école sans problème, affirma James en fixant son père. Alors ne dit à personne que je suis ami avec elle, d'accord ?

- Rivarrah n'est pas quelqu'un qui fuit. Que se passe-t-il donc ? s'étonna Monsieur Potter.

- J'ai faillit être tué parce que ma petite-amie a demandé à son ami d'attaquer Varrah', avoua James. Je me suis interposé et j'ai pris le coup de plein fouet.

- Sois prudent, James, murmura la mère de se dernier en l'étreignant.

- Prend soin de Rivarrah, elle aura besoin de toi dans le futur, ajouta son père sur un ton docte.

- Si elle veut bien de moi, je serai avec elle. Prenez-soin de vous, ajouta James en s'éloignant quand Sirius l'interpella pour qu'ils partent.

- Toi aussi, souffla sa mère en le laissant partir.

.

Rivarrah sourit au trois Gryffondors tout en se levant lorsqu'elle aperçut le paysage familier juste avant Londres.

- Tu pars ? s'étonna Sirius.

- On est presque arrivé à la gare King'Cross, se justifia-t-elle. Elle se pencha, posa un baiser sur le front de James et descendit sa valise d'un coup de baguette sec et preste.

- Fais attention à toi, murmura James en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour ne pas qu'elle puisse s'éloigner. Le mot de passe de notre maison c'est : Rugissement. N'hésite pas à venir si il se passe quelque chose.

- Il ne se passera rien, répondit-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne et le força à la lâcher avant qu'elle ne quitte le compartiment en même temps que le hurlement des haut parleur qui scanda "Gare de Londre ! King'Cross !"

La récré était terminée.

Dans quelques minutes, Lily sauterait au coup de James avant de l'embrasser.

Dans quelques minutes, Rivarrah ferait semblait de ne pas connaître les Gryffondors et d'avoir passé ses vacances toute seule.

Rogue entrerait et chercherait un coin tranquille.

Regulus Black monterait et cracherait une insulte à Rivarrah avant de passer son chemin.

Dans quelques minutes, James, Sirius et Remus feraient semblant de ne pas savoir qui est Rivarrah. Elle même ferait la même chose.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plus ?


	13. Chapitre 13 : se consoler

Bonsoir !

Me voici avec le chapitre 13 : se consoler. Comme prévu un drame : la mort des parents de James. Bien que se ne soit pas préciser, on peut se faire une petite idée de qui les à tuer.

Aller, je vous donne un indice : ca commence par un "V". Alors c'est qui ?

Bon, j'arrête mes conneries. Je dit un gros "merci" à ma bêta Syngaly.

Et un tout aussi gros "merci" pour mes rewiew que j'ai eut et auquelle je répond sur le champ.

Adara94 : Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire et mon style d'écriture. Lily aurais put lancé une oubliette à James, mais ca ne se passe pas comme ça. Tu vas tout de suite découvrir ce qu'il arrive à la copine officielle de James. Notre Varrah' se défend enfin. J'espère que se chapitre te plaira. Pour ce qui est de la brune qui à accrocher le regard de Sirius, tu vas avoir l'explication dans le prochain chapitre.

Rosalia001 : Mieux tard que jamais, comme on dit ! =). Je suis contente que ses chapitres t'ai plus. J'espère que se sera aussi le cas de celui-là.

Ptitcoeurfragile : Ce chapitre n'est pas beaucoup plus heureux. Mais ça vas revenir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Cissy : Tu es dans la zone C ? Justement James remets les pendules à l'heure de sa copine tout de suite. J'espère que tu vas aimer l'humiliation de Lily.

Dans le prochain chapitre : se rassurer, nous avons la fin de l'année scolaire pour nos maraudeurs.

J'espère que vous aimerez se chapitre.

Areïna.

.

.

Chapitre 13 : Se consoler.

.

.

Rivarrah sursauta en entendant le professeur Viktor lui demander la rejoindre. Elle pensait que Dumbledore était venu dans leur cours pour chercher un autre élève.

Mais pas elle.

La dernière fois, c'était pour lui annoncer la mort de ses parents.

Le même air grave transfigurait ses traits et lui donnait un air bien plus vieux que son âge réel.

- Professeur Dumbledore, murmura alors que le grand homme au parfum de citron l'entraînait vers un coin de l'estrade.

- Miss Black-Sent-Romero. Les parents de Mister Potter viennent d'être tués. J'ai pensé qu'il aurait besoin de vous.

- Où es-t-il ? paniqua-t-elle. Elle connaissait la douleur de perdre ses parents, celle de James devait être bien pire, il aimait ses parents d'un amour profond et total.

-Dans sa salle commune. J'imagine que vous connaissez le mot de passe ?

Rivarrah hocha la tête vaguement, remonta vers les gradins, prit ses livres, et quitta la salle en saluant le professeur Viktor.

Elle traversa un dédale de couloirs et expira, inquiète. Jamais elle n'avait été dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle venait de se perdre.

- Vous êtes égarée, gente demoiselle ? demanda un fantôme à la tête coupée, il tenait cette dernière sous son bras comme si tout était normal.

- Oui, je cherche la salle commune des Gryffondors, expliqua-t-elle soulagée d'obtenir un peu d'aide.

- C'était ma direction. Je vais vous accompagner. Que fait une Poufsouffle chez les Gryffondors si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Une personne à qui je tiens beaucoup à besoin de moi, répondit Rivarrah du bout des lèvres.

Elle aperçut le portrait de la grosse dame, monta les escaliers, et murmura un "rugissement" qui fit grincer des dents la femme.

Le portrait s'ouvrit. Elle entra.

L'endroit était assez... chargé, des trophées scintillaient sur toutes les étagères pleines de photos en noir et blanc de divers anciens élèves. Les tentures rouge et or recouvraient le sol en bois, les murs, même les vitraux au fenêtre étaient rouge et jaune.

Trop de fioritures qui l'empêchaient de trouver la pièce bien trop éclairée agréable.

Son regard voyagea sur les visage des Gryffondors présent qui la dévisageaient. Finalement elle aperçut la tignasse de Sirius à côté du feu. Le garçon l'aperçut en même temps. Il murmura son nom, interloqué par son arrivée si rapide.

Soudain, elle se rappela d'avoir oublié de remercier le fantôme sans tête.

Rivarrah remarqua James, il était assis à terre. A la mention du prénom de la jeune fille, il bondit sur ses pieds, la chercha de ses yeux rouges et humides de larmes encore contenues.

Le Gryffondor traversa la pièce en un éclair et la pris dans ses bras si brusquement qu'elle vacilla, lui aussi, il ne tenait pas debout.

Ils finirent leur chute par terre, sur les tapis moelleux rouge et or du sol.

Les livres de la Poufsouffle tombèrent par terre bruyamment alors que James la serrait tellement fort que le souffle lui manquait.

Pourtant, elle ne dit, rien, elle passa ses bras autour des épaules larges du garçon, ses soubresauts redoublèrent à la seconde ou elle commença à masser son cuir chevelu avec douceur.

Elle entendit Remus et Sirius virer les Gryffondors à coups de pied dans le cul avant de s'installer de part et d'autre du garçon en pleurs.

- Ça va aller ? demanda Sirius alors que Rivarrah commençait à ne plus sentir ses jambes.

- Ça va passer, souffla la Poufsouffle en connaisseuse.

Lentement, les épaules de James cessèrent de se secouer si fort qu'elles semblaient avoir une vie propre.

Il redressa et plongea son regard rougit et brillant dans celui d'un bleu incroyablement vaste de Rivarrah.

Doucement, il se pencha et effleura les lèvres de la jeune fille avec une douceur qui semblait presque incongrue.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir, souffla-t-il lentement en la plaquant toujours par terre.

- Toi non plus, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Elle expira un fin filet d'air et affronta le regard droit de James. Je crois que maintenant, tout le monde est au courant pour nous...

- La nouvelle a du faire trois fois le tour de Poudlard, confirma Sirius.

- J'en ai rien à foutre, marmonna James en roulant sur le côté pour laisser Rivarrah se redresser. Il s'allongea de tout son long par terre et fixa le plafond. Le premier qui te touche, je te jure qu'il se retrouvera complètement incapable de faire la magie tant qu'il sera vivant.

- Une fois mort, faire de la magie ne sert plus à rien, murmura Rivarrah.

- Tu sais que la baguette de Rogue a fini au fond de l'étang ? demanda Remus. James lui a volé pendant un match de quidditch. Il l'a réduite en miettes, et a balancé le tout dans l'étang en donnant un morceau à un inconnu qui passait par là. Simthon je crois...

- Il faut que j'aille à Godric's Hollow pour m'occuper de l'enterrement, souffla James en se redressant, il croisa les jambes en tailleur et baissant la tête comme un enfant pris en faute. Vous venez avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, confirma Sirius.

.

.

A peine les maraudeurs et Rivarrah furent-t-ils sortit de la salle commune que Lily fonça droit sur eux comme un missile téléguidé.

- Petite salope ! Je vais te saigner comme une truie ! éructa Lily en tapant du pied.

Avec une douceur rempli d'autorité, James fit passer sa petite-amie, parce que c'était ainsi qu'il la considérait, derrière lui.

- Evans, tu as un problème avec ma petite-amie ? Demanda James en croisant les bras, il plissa les yeux comme pour évaluer par quel côté il allait commencer à la démembrer.

Pour faire bonne mesure, Sirius adopta la même position alors que Remus s'effaçait. Il n'était pas le plus doué en combat, humiliation, et compagnie.

- Ta petite-amie ? hurla-t-elle en tremblant de rage. Mais c'est moi ta petite-amie ! Elle agita sa main où trônait une bague en argent tellement simple qu'elle arracha une grimace amusée à Sirius.

Rivarrah avait un diamant jaune gigantesque, et Lily ? Une bague, probablement de la camelote en imitation argent.

- C'est moi qui décide avec qui je sors, tonna James. Ça fait des mois que je me force à sortir avec toi. Tu ressembles à un crapeau orange, toujours à t'agiter, toujours à croire que je suis uniquement à toi. Mais tu sais ? Ça fait des semaines que te toucher est devenu pour moi un calvaire. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas présentée à mes parents, tu n'es qu'un passe temps bien agaçant.

La Poufsouffle serra les lèvres derrières les deux Gryffondors. Pauvre fille, même si elle n'aimait pas Evans se faire humilier en public était moche. Mais courant pour James.

- Ça fait combien de temps ? demanda Lily avec colère en se contorsionnant pour jauger Rivarrah. James et Sirius étaient bien plus grands que la Poufsouffle, c'était mission impossible, excepté une touffe de cheveux entre les deux épaules des Gryffondors, elle était complètement dissimulée.

- Que je la connais ? James agita les doigts tout en comptant dans sa tête. Quatorze ans. Qu'elle le centre de mon monde ? Il retira deux doigts. Douze ans. Que je me suis rendu compte que je l'aime ? proposa-t-il encore. Sept ans. Que je sors avec elle ? demanda encore James en prenant à malin plaisir à observer les yeux rond et vert de Lily. Une demi-heure.

- Tu ne lui parlais même pas ! Tu as agi comme si elle n'existait pas ! Tu n'en à rien à faire d'elle ! scanda Lily au bort de l'hystérie et de la crise de nerfs.

Un mouvement d'acclamation prit la foule. Rivarrah comprit que c'était à elle de s'expliquer. Les choses devaient se régler une fois pour tout.

-James, chuchota-t-elle. Laisse-moi faire.

Pour les cinq prochaine minutes, elle allait jouer à quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas. Et ensuite, tout irai bien. Elle aimait James après tout.

Doucement, elle se fraya un chemin entre les deux garçons. Se planta devant Lily Evans et ressentit de la peine pour cette fille.

Personne ne l'avait avertie qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Et pourtant, c'était le cas.

- J'aime James. Je ne suis peut-être pas à la hauteur. Mais je le connais mieux que personne. Alors même si tu penses l'aimer. Même si tu me détestes. Les choix qu'il fait sont ce qu'il désire non ? Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qu'il veut. Et il m'a. Peut-être qu'un jour, il en aura marre. Et il se rendra compte que c'est réellement toi qu'il aime. Mais pour le moment...

- Si je te tue..., souffla Lily avec haine, il retournera vers moi.

James eut un mouvement de rage, prêt à fracasser son ex rien que parce qu'elle venait de menacer Rivarrah de mort. Sirius retint de justesse son ami en priant Merlin pour qu'il n'y ai pas d'effusion de sang.

- Réveille-toi, Evans, siffla-t-elle en claquant des doigt bruyamment, à deux doigt du visage de la Gryffondor. On est pas dans un compte de fée. Je sais me défendre. Tu peux toujours envoyer Rogue, il essayera de me tuer à mains nues puisqu'il n'a plus de baguette. Tu as déjà pensé qu'il était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi ? Il t'aime. Et il ferait n'importe quoi pour que tu l'aimes...

- Tu ne comprends rien ? Je vais te faire la peau sale..., face au mouvement de James, toujours retenu par Sirius, Lily n'acheva pas sa phrase.

- Je n'ai pas peur d'une hystérique, affirma Rivarrah, elle s'approcha, plongea dans la poche de Lily et en ressortit une baguette longue et fine. Elle la brisa en deux et tendit un morceau à la Gryffondor. Je te donnerai l'autre le jour où tu auras l'air normale.

James éclata de rire, passant de la rage la plus profonde à la joie débordante.

- On devrais les appeler les casseurs de baguettes, chuchota un Gryffondor alors que Lily détallait, en larmes.

- Tu sais que je t'aime ? demanda James en la soulevant avant de la faire tourner autour de lui.

- James, on dirait que j'ai cinq ans, arrête-ça ! supplia-t-elle en s'accrochant au coup du garçon. Elle hésitait entre rire et pleurer.

Les Gryffondors devaient avoir une mauvaise influence sur elle. Voilà qu'elle cassait les baguettes des autres. Bientôt elle allait à se mettre à courir dans les couloirs après avoir tendu un piège à Russard pour qu'il tombe par terre.

.

.

Alors ? Il était bien ? Méchant James et pauvre baguette de Lily ?

Areïna.


	14. Chapitre 14 : se rassurer

Bonjour en se dimanche glaciale !

Me voici avec le chapitre 14 : se rassurer. Cette fois, c'est la fin de l'année, et Sirius se trouve une copine ! Enfin, il l'a retrouve.

Je tiens à remercier Syngaly pour m'avoir aider, parce qu'on à bien galére.

Et merci aussi pour vos rewiew :

ptitcoeurfragile : C'est vrai que Severus n'a pas de chance. Mais au moins, puisque James n'est pas plus avec Lily, il à une chance de terminer avec son amour de toujours même si elle est complétement folle. Quand au cassage de baguette, non, Rivarrah ne sera pas punit. Lily ne peux pas vraiment se plaindre d'une baguette cassé alors que Rivarrah peut raconter qu'elle à faillit être tuer par cette même Lily. J'espère que se chapitre.

Cissy : Il fallait bien qu'a un moment donner Rivarrah fasse peur à Lily pour être tranquille. Sinon, ça ne se serais jamais terminé. C'est triste pour les parents de James, mais j'aime bien tuer des gens de temps en temps. J'espère que la suite de plaira. Ps : Je veux bien que tu me parle de se défi histoire que je puisse y réffléchir et avoir des idées (c'est quand même bien d'en avoir pour écrire, non ? =) )

Je remercie également choupinette de me follower (c'est bien comme ça qu'on dit ?).

Bonne lecture.

A.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 14 : Se rassurer.

.

.

James ferma les yeux on observant pour la dernière fois le Poudlard Express en tant que passager.

Ils avaient tous obtenu leurs A.S.P.I.C.S avec plus ou moins de succès.

Rivarrah, dans son infinie bonté, avait rendu la moitié de baguette qu'elle possédait à Lily afin qu'elle puisse passer son A.S.P.I.C de sortilèges.

- C'est la dernière fois qu'on prend le Poudlard Express, souffla Rivarrah en observant tous les élèves descendre à la gare King's Cross. Remus était descendu plusieurs minutes plus tôt pour rejoindre un oncle qui devait l'accueillir chez lui afin de parler héritage.

Les Lupin possédaient des terres au fin fond de la forêt d'Amazonie dont Remus voulait se débarrasser sans pour autant les revendre à des moldus.

- Poireauter pendant quatre heures ici ne me manquera pas, soupira Sirius assis en face du couple. Pourquoi on ne descend pas à la gare King's Cross, déjà ?

- Parce que c'est notre dernier voyage, marmonna James sur un ton maussade. Et parce qu'on a pas envie de voir toutes ces familles réunies.

- Juste une chose, demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi je reste avec vous ?

- Parce que tu n'as nulle part où aller et que nous, on a deux grandes maisons vides très confortables pour poser ton derrière de pipelette, répondit James en levant les yeux.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai, marmonna le garçon. Je vais faire un tour dehors, Sirius se leva et disparut du compartiment comme si il avait le feu aux fesses.

- J'ai demandé à Varen et Kalam de s'occuper d'entretenir ta maison puisque tu as renvoyé tous tes elfes de maison. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Eric m'a informée que tous tes elfes squattaient chez moi, ajouta Rivarrah' sur le ton de la conversation.

- Ta maison va briller quand tu vas rentrer, souffla James. Tu penses qu'on va rester ensemble ?

- Je t'ai juré que oui, rappela Rivarrah en se levant elle se fraya une place entre les jambes de son petit-copain et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. Je t'aime, alors je compte bien rester avec toi.

- Même si je ne suis pas le mari parfait ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

- Et toi, tu resteras avec moi même si je suis ne suis pas la femme parfaite et que j'ai tout le temps le nez dans les papiers ? demanda-t-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire gêné.

James sourit et attira l'ancienne Poufsouffle contre lui.

.

Sirius soupira en se tenant une main sur le cœur. C'était incroyablement lourd de tenir la chandelle. Les deux étaient tellement... amoureux qu'il en avait mal à la tête.

Pouahh, rien de penser au jour où il les avait trouvé en train de s'embrasser sur le terrain de quidditch... Quelle horreur.

James était véritablement sans gêne. Sitôt que son attrapeur avait pris le vif d'or, il avait fondu dans les gradins, posé les deux pied par terre et embrassé Rivarrah alors qu'elle était juste à côté de Remus.

- C'est une blague ? hurla Regulus débout en plein milieu d'un compartiment vide. Père et Mère m'avaient juré que tu étais en France !

- J'ai l'air d'être en France ? demanda une voix douce et lourde de mépris.

Sirius sentit son sang faire un tour, il entra dans le compartiment. Et observa son petite frère, debout devant la fille qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt dans l'année.

Elle avait les cheveux en carré plongeant d'un noir très profond. Sans parler de ses yeux. Plus gris tu meurs. Quand à la forme de son visage. Il était d'un doux ovale qu'il avait souvent touché avec ses mains.

En la regardant assise avec un regard mauvais fixé sur Regulus, l'identité de la fille était extrêmement facile à cibler. Sarah Joreff. La fiancée que leurs parents avaient choisie à Regulus quand ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'elle s'entendait bien avec les deux frères.

Seulement Sarah aurait préféré avoir Sirius comme fiancé et non Regulus. Lorsque l'aîné des Black l'avait appris, il avait fait un scandale public qui avait humilié son cadet si fort qu'il avait développé une haine sans fin contre son aîné.

Deux jours plus tard, Sirius avait entendu dire que Sarah était morte.

- Sarah ? demanda-t-il sans bouger, comme changé en statue.

- C'est la réunion de famille ? cracha-t-elle en lançant un regard haineux aux deux Black en tous points identiques.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regards mais ne firent pas le moindre commentaire. Ils avaient un problème. On leur avait dit que Sarah était morte. Hors, elle avait l'air plus que vivante Quelqu'un leur avait menti. Et l'un comme l'autre, ils détestaient ça.

- Tu es vivante ?

- Non, je suis morte, ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle se leva donna un coup sec avec sa baguette et posa sa valise par terre.

- Attend, grogna Sirius bloquant le passage.

Il avait ravagé sa maison entière de rage lorsqu'il avait apprit la mort de sa Sarah. Enfin, celle qui était destinée à se marier avec Regulus. Elle n'était pas censé être à lui. Mais Sirius aurais fait n'importe quoi pour l'avoir à lui. Y comprit humilier son propre frère.

-Attendre quoi ? siffla la sang-pur avec un regard vicieux et méchant. Ma mère m'attend.

Merde. C'était elle. Sarah. Son amie d'enfance. Son cœur. Son âme. Son cerveau. Ses rires. Son sourire. Son âme-sœur. Sa Sarah.

Il frissonna, enivré par la sensation d'être entier. Ça faisait sept ans. Sept ans qu'il était vide comme un mort, amorphe de sentiment amoureux et dépourvu de charité mais emplit de haine contre ses parents.

- Arrête, supplia Sarah. Nos parents veulent toujours que je me marie avec Regulus. Mère veut que je sois une épouse modèle sinon elle me déshéritera.

Regulus serra les poings agacé. Pourquoi Sarah Joreff le traitait comme un moins que rien alors qu'ils étaient condamnés à terminer leur vie ensemble ? Sirius ne serait jamais pour elle. Et encore plus maintenant qu'il avait déserté sa famille.

- Je ne parle plus à Père et Mère depuis des années, Sarah, souffla Sirius en enfouissant son nez dans les courts cheveux noir de la jeune fille pour la serrer contre lui et relâcher la pression qui les opposait tous les deux à cause de leurs familles respectives.

Il l'aimait tellement.

Sa mort avait laissé un trou dans son cœur, et voilà qu'elle était parfaitement vivante en face de lui. Un miracle. C'était un miracle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Regulus en croisant les bras. Pourquoi tu es ici ?

Regulus ne le formula pas, mais Sarah et Sirius savait qu'il se demandait "pourquoi nous ne t'avons pas reconnue ?".

- J'ai passé six ans et demi à Beauxbatons sous surveillance constante de mes parents. Madame Maxime a tenue à m'envoyer à Poudlard pour que je transmette un message à Dumbledore au sujet d'un de ses anciens élève. Mes parents n'étaient pas d'accord, mais la directrice a insisté.

Le Serpentard serra les poings, profondément en colère. Pourquoi la directrice de Beauxbatons faisait confiance à une fille qui n'était à personne.

Elle préférait son futur beau-frère à son mari.

Avait désobéi à ses parents en parlant à Sirius alors qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Regulus savait que Sarah n'était pas morte. Mais il ne l'avait jamais dit à Sirius. Ses parents voulaient s'assurer que Sarah Joreff se marierait avec Regulus même si elle ne voulait pas.

- Je dois y aller, murmura Sarah avec douceur en s'écartant de Sirius. Mère m'attend.

- On s'en fout, répondit Sirius en se penchant, il passa ses deux mains autour du visage aristocratique de Sarah. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles, fines et roses de la jeune fille.

- Pitié, marmonna Regulus en détournant les yeux. C'est ma fiancée quand même.

Depuis leur huit ans, Sirius aimait embrasser Sarah sur la bouche. Bon au départ, il embrassait juste une amie d'enfance. Mais ensuite, elle était devenue sa future-belle-soeur, et il se foutait pas mal d'écraser son frère pour l'avoir dans son lit.

Siruis ferma les yeux et posa son front contre celui de Sarah. Ses lèvres roses lui avait manqué Bien trop manqué.

Aussi méchant que ce soit, il comptait bien tout casser pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Si seulement c'était aussi simple que pour James et Varrah'. Enfin, Varrah' avait fait de la résistance, mais ça avait été plus facile que si ils avaient subit une pression extérieure.

- Maintenant que je t'ai, tu restes avec moi, annonça Sirius. Tu peux aller te plaindre Reg, mais j'ai plus rien à perdre de toute manière.

Sarah aurait pu refuser. Mais ne le fit pas. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Depuis le début, c'était Sirius qu'elle voulait vraiment. Et la fortune des Joreff n'était pas assez alléchante pour se destiner une vie minable et sans amour.

- Je te préviens, grogna Regulus. Je viens, mais seulement pour que Mère et Père ne se vengent pas sur moi à cause de vous.

Sirius sourit satisfait. Il ne fallait pas non plus s'attendre à ce que Regulus soit gentil. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Sarah et retint une mauvaise blague en prenant les valises de sa copine comme un parfait gentleman.

- Tu étais dans quelle maison ? demanda Sirius en l'entraînant jusque dans le compartiment de James et Varrah'.

- Dumbledore a dit que ça ne servait à rien de me soumettre au Choixpeaux alors que je ne restais que pour quatre mois. Il a décidé de me mettre chez les Serdaigles, ce sont ceux qui posent le moins de questions.

- Et tu as changé de nom, souffla Regulus sur un ton accusateur en jetant un œil vicieux à sa future ex-fiancée.

- Frojef, confirma Sarah. C'est un anagramme de Joreff.

- Merci, on avait fait le lien, ricana Sirius en ouvrant la porte du comportement. Je nous ai ramené de la compagnie, prôna-t-il avant de s'arrêter tout net.

Merde. Il avait interrompu quelque chose. Rivarrah bondit sur ses pieds, se cogna contre le porte bagage au plafond, et trébucha pour s'effondrer sur la banquette en face de celle de James.

- Tiens, tu es revenu vite, commenta James les joues un peu rouges de gêne.

Il dévisagea ensuite les deux nouveaux venus.

- Tu nous a pondu des clones ou quoi ? demanda le garçon.

A la décharge de James, Regulus était tout en noir, comme Sirius et Sarah l'était tout autant.

- James, Varrah', vous connaissez déjà Reg', voici Sarah.

- Sarah ? répéta James en dévisageant la fille. Comme LA Sarah ? Ton amie d'enfance ? Elle est pas morte ? Enfin..., non, elle a pas l'air morte... Mais... euh...

Sirius saisit la main de Rivarrah et la poussa à côté de son copain pour prendre la place. Il se colla à la fenêtre, plaça Sarah à côté de lui et Regulus de l'autre.

- C'est elle, confirma Sirius pour le dispenser de ses explications. Une magouille de nos parents respectifs.

- Je l'ai déjà croisée dans les couloirs, murmura Rivarrah en dévisageant la fille.

- Probablement confirma, sourit Sarah légèrement gêné par le regard inquisiteur de l'ancienne Poufsouffle.

- Attendez, coupa James pour mieux comprendre ce qui se passait. Pourquoi lui, il est là ? demanda-t-il en pointant Regulus du doigt. Pourquoi elle, elle est vivante ? Et pourquoi, toi, tu as l'air d'être un amoureux transi ?

- Reg' me déteste parce que je lui ai volé sa fiancée. Sarah était censée se marier avec lui. Ils m'ont fait croire qu'elle etait morte, mais... elle est vivante, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Comme je me fous pas mal de ce que pensent les autres. J'ai décidé d'assumer mon « vol ».

- Et lui ? demanda Rivarrah en rappelant la présence de l'ancien Serpentard dans le compartiment.

- Il ne veut pas que subir la colère de ses parents, répondit Sarah en regardait dehors avec insistance. Comme si elle avait peur qu'on vienne la chercher avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de partir.

- C'est facile, ricana James. Moi, on m'a pardonné au bout d'un mois et demi. Lui, trois secondes et c'est emballé-pesé. Il a la fille dans le sac et l'autre qui joue au soumis.

- Tu étais coupable. Sirius était amoureux, il n'a rien fait, répondit Rivarrah en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Il a volé ma fiancée, objecta Regulus qui ne digérait pas très bien ce nouveau statut de presque cocu.

-Petit-frère, c'était ma copine avant d'être la tienne, rappela Sirius près à en venir aux mains si il le fallait. Sarah est à moi.

- J'ai l'air d'une femme objet ? ricana Sarah en jetant un œil au garçon, ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres de sa belle pour la faire taire plus vite.

Le train redémarra et une conversation bonne enfant commença entre les deux clans.

Vers la fin du voyage, Regulus s'excusa platement des insultes qu'il avait depuis toujours balancé à Rivarrah. Elle n'accepta pas, trop surprise qu'un Serpentard s'excuse d'agir comme un con. Ce genre de chose était si rare qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

James dévisagea le cadet des Black mais ne fit pas de commentaire sur ce brusque accès de bonté.

.

.

* * *

.

Voici. J'espère se chapitre vous à plut. Que pensez-vous de notre voleur de fiancée préférée ?


	15. Chapitre 15 : s'enlacer

Bijour !

Me voici avec le chapitre 15 : s'enlacer. Un chapitre plein de guimauve avant un bon dans le temps qui nous amèneras à la première année d'Harry à Poudlard.

Je tiens à remercier Singaly pour sa correction.

Et un gros merci aussi pour les rewiew que vous m'avez laissez :

ptitcoeurfragile : voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Rosalia001 : Non seulement Sirius trouve son grand amour, mais en plus, il compte bien le garder ! =) J'espère que cette suite toute en guimauve te plaira.

Cissy : Je suis contente que ca t'ai plus. J'espère que cette guimauve pâteuse te plaira aussi ! Pour ce qui est du défi : j'ai bien une idée, mais je refuse catégoriquement que Lily ai des amies (j'espère que tu ne tenait pas trop à ce que l'OC soit amie avec elle). Donc je pense que notre OC seras une serpentarde, amie d'enfance de Sirius. Et avec un fort penchant pour Remus. Ça te conviens ainsi ?

Lixouille : Finalement j'ai complétement supprimé l'insescte. Se serais pour une prochaine fois. Je peux concevoir que ma Lily surprenne. Mais on en entend plus parler aprés (ouf !). J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite.

Voili-voilou !

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule : s'effacer. Vous devinez pourquoi ?

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 15 : S'enlacer.

.

.

James soupira en enfilant son tee-shirt jaune. Les elfes de Rivarrah' avaient fait un très bon boulot d'entretien dans la maison des Potter.

- Tu as vraiment une grande chambre, signala Rivarrah en apparaissant depuis la salle de bain, elle se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette aussi rouge que son tee-shirt. Elle l'avait probablement trouvée dans l'armoire de James.

- C'est la chambre du futur Maître de maison. Elle est aussi grande que celle de mes parents, ajouta James en traversant sa chambre pour aider Rivarrah à se sécher les cheveux.

- Tu es sûr que je peux dormir ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu dormais déjà ici il y a dix ans, soupira le garçon, il aimait beaucoup les cheveux de Rivarrah, mais ils étaient tellement longs que ça prenait pas mal de temps pour qu'ils sèchent correctement.

- Je n'avais pas de poitrine, il y a dix ans, affirma Rivarrah en lâchant la serviette pour se laisser faire.

James leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire au lèvres.

- C'est bon, marmonna-t-il en rangeant la serviette dans la salle de bain. Il se retourna et trouva sa petite-copine calfeutrée dans les draps noirs en satin.

- Sirius est amoureux de la fiancée de son frère, annonça James en éteignant la lumière, il passa sous les draps et tira la jeune fille contre lui.

- Mais... Vraiment amoureux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Sarah est son amie d'enfance. Ils se sont rencontrés lors d'une fête organisée par les Malefoy. A l'époque, elle n'était pas fiancée à Regulus. Ça s'est passé quand ils avaient dix ans. Sirius a pété un plomb et humilié son frère en public.

- C'est pour ça que Black déteste Sirius ? interrogea Rivarrah pour simple confirmation. J'aime bien Sirius et sa copine est gentille. Ça me pose pas de problème. Par contre... qu'est-ce qu'il à Black à me fixer comme ça ?

- Tu parles de Regulus ? demanda James en fermant les yeux, à lui non plus ces regards n 'avaient pas échappé. Il sentit Rivarrah se blottir contre lui et le contact l'apaisa et calma sa jalousie.

James était possessif au point où casser la gueule de Regulus avait été sérieusement envisagé.

- Tu as remarqué ? souffla-t-elle.

- Ça serait dur de le rater. Il avait les yeux fixés sur ta fourchette. Tu crois qu'il est attiré par toi ? Je peux le virer de chez moi si tu veux, proposa James.

- Au pire, je rentre chez moi. Et puis, je dois bien ça à Sirius. Il m'a aidé. Peut-être que sans lui, on ne serait pas ensemble.

- Sérieux ? Il a fait quoi ? demanda l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Il m'a parlé, souffla-t-elle. Je te connais depuis presque toujours. Mais ça n'empêche que je t'en voulais terriblement.

- Tu m'en veux toujours ?

- Terriblement, répondit l'ancienne Poufsouffle en s'écartant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux grâce à la pénombre de la lune. Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner...

- Vraiment ? interrogea le garçon. Que faut-il que je fasse ?

- Alors, Monsieur Potter, j'aimerais bien que vous..., débuta-t-elle en s'approchant jusqu'à ce l'arrête de leurs nez s'effleurent.

.

Sarah sursauta violemment en entendant un éclat de rire sortir de nulle part. Mais plutôt sur la gauche.

- C'est Varrah', indiqua Sirius tranquillement en se laissant tomber dans l'un des fauteuil de l'immense bibliothèque du manoir.

- Elle sort avec Potter ? Je pensais qu'il sortait avec une rouquine un peu timbrée...

- C'était le cas. Mais James était amoureux de Rivarrah. Il avait égaré ses souvenirs d'elle avec un oubliette. Ensuite il s'est rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il s'est rappelé d'elle. Il a rompu avec Evans et sort avec Varrah', conclu Sirius.

- J'aimerais bien oublier que tu es le frère de mon fiancé officiel, souffla Sarah en fermant les yeux. Tu imagines ? Je n'aurais pas cette culpabilité, pas cette sensation de commettre un crime contre la vie. Je n'aurais même pas peur.

Sarah balança ses pied dans le vide sous la chaise tout en fixant la cheminée.

- Tu veux que je te lance un oubliette ? demanda Sirius en restant à une bonne distance. Je sais que c'est mal, et que tout le monde va nous détester. Mais ça s'est déjà fait dans ma famille. Je ne suis pas devenu fou pour autant.

- Mes parents me tueront quand ils apprendront la vérité.

- Tu es fille unique, ils n'auront pas suffisamment de courage, répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu es partie ?

- J'ai eu peur. Je t'aimais, et je n'avais pas le droit. Mère pleurait parce qu'elle pensait qu'on allait finir par baiser ensemble. Reg' flippait. Père ne voulait pas d'une fille amoureuse du frère de son fiancé.

- Ce n'est pas ça, affirma tranquillement Sirius en la fixant droit dans les yeux, je sais quand tu me mens, n'oublie pas.

- Ils ont dit qu'ils te tueraient si je ne partais pas avec Oncle Alphard en me faisait passer pour morte. Quelques années plus tard, ils m'auraient fait changer de physique, et ils m'auraient mariée au gamin qu'Oncle Alphard aurait adopté pour faire bonne mesure, souffla-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

- Je ne les laisserai pas me tuer. Ni régenter ma vie. Et encore moins, t'éloigner de moi. Si Reg' fait bloc avec nous, ils seront obligés de plier. Il est le seul garçon de notre génération avec moi.

- Ne fais pas tous ces efforts pour moi, supplia Sarah en fermant les yeux.

- J'en ferais bien plus pour toi, répondit le garçon avec douceur.

Il traversa l'espace qui les séparaient, il plaqua un baiser fougueux sur les lèvres de son amie d'enfance et lui sourit doucement en lui caressant la joue.

- Je suis persuadé que James se moque que je sois amoureux de la fiancée de mon frère, et Varrah' aussi. On s'en fout des autres, ce qui compte, c'est nous.

Elle parut dubitative mais finit par hocher la tête.

- Allez, il est l'heure de dormir. J'ai promis à James de l'aider à retaper le pont qui sépare son jardin de celui de chez Varrah'.

- Ils sont voisins ? demanda Sarah en se levant, un peu déboussolée.

- Oui, voisins, amis d'enfance, meilleurs-amis, confidents, amoureux, tout ce qui est imaginable... Ils ont même perdu leur parent la même année...

- Ils n'ont pas l'air si amoureux que ça..., marmonna la brune peu convaincu.

Un gémissement vint les couper et aussi, la jeune fille se sentit stupide.

- Ils ont l'air amoureux, marmonna-t-elle en se promettant de ne jamais mettre les pieds dans cette pièce, si ils étaient dans la chambre.

.

.

Rivarrah soupira d'aise en remuant. Brusquement, on la poussa et elle bascula par terre, sur la moquette bleue marine de la chambre de James.

Un cri étranglé s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle apercevait le regard rieur d'un James qui la surplombait.

- Tu es fou ! hurla-t-elle sous le choc. Elle était lente au réveil. Très très lente. Là, c'était pire qu'un tour de montagnes russes alors qu'on avait la gastro en même temps. Incompatible. Catastrophique.

- Rentre tes griffes, tu vas te faire mal, ricana James en s'agenouillant, il plaqua un baiser dans son cou avant de lui sourire. Ferme-les yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Tu vas me faire rouler dans les escaliers ? demanda-t-elle méfiante et franchement mal réveillée.

- Je t'ai déjà fait du mal ? demanda le garçon avec un regard désarmant.

- Oui, quand tu m'as oubliée en prenant ma boucle d'oreille dans tes bagages, rétorqua Rivarrah en le fixant de ses yeux bleu très méfiants.

Il soupira vaincu.

- Varrah', je te jure que tu aimeras d'accord ? Fais-le. Pour moi..., ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un regard suppliant.

Elle était sûr qu'il était en mode "comédien" ou "expression faciale n°23 : larmes de crocodile", mais elle obtempéra quand même.

Ses cils se fermèrent avec lenteur alors que ses muscles restaient en alerte, près à s'accrocher au tapis.

James sourit avec lenteur, en fouillant sous son lit pour en sortir une cuillère débordante de chocolat fondu et laissa le liquide couler sur sa langue avant qu'il ne se penche pour embrasser Rivarrah tout en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche pour lui faire profiter.

Il s'écarta lentement et croisa le regard surpris de la jeune femme.

- Je pense que Merlin est d'accord pour que tu manges du chocolat, souffla-t-il en léchant ses lèvres recouvertes d'un peu de chocolat.

Elle le fixa stupéfaite avant de le serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

- Je t'aime James Potter. Trop pour mon propre bien. Mais je t'aime quand même.

- J'espère bien, sourit James. Parce que je t'aime aussi Rivarrah Black-Sent-Romero.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Alors se chapitre suintant d'amour vous à-t-il convaincu ?


	16. Chapitre 16 : s'effacer

Hello !

Me voici avec le chapitre 16 : s'effacer. Je tiens à remercier ma bêta Syngaly pour sa correction.

Un énorme merci pour mes rewieuveurs à qui je répond d'ailleurs :

ptitcoeurfragile : tu es très perspicace dit-moi ! La tempête est là. Et elle vas être violente. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Cissy : Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plut. J'espère que se sera aussi le cas pour celui-là. Pour ce qui est du défi : Je marche pour la relation louche. Sinon, oui, j'ai tellement de mal avec Lily que jamais elle n'aura le beau rôle.

Tictanine : Je suis contente que mon histoire de plaise. Je vais faire des efforts pour amélioré mon écriture et supprimer (avec l'aide de ma bêta) les fautes restantes ainsi qu'amélioré ce qui ne vas pas. J'espère que se chapitre te plairas.

Voili-voilou.

Je tiens à préciser qu'il y a eu un bon dans le temps de douze ans entre se chapitre et le chapitre 15. Sirius n'es pas accuser de meurtre puisque Lily n'es plus la mère de Harry. Les parents d'Harry (Rivarrah et James) abandonne leur fils à Sirius pour éviter que Voldemort n'attaque Harry.

Harry ne deviens pas amie avec Ron.

Et certaine de ses aventures ne lui arrive pas étant donné qu'Harry ne possède pas la cape d'invisibilité.

Si ce n'est pas assez claire, n'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions si nécessaire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 16 : S'effacer.

.

.

Harry serra les poings, planté seul avec sa valise au milieu de la gare de Godric's Hollow. Une main se posa sur son épaule, aussitôt il se retourna plein d'espoir.

Mais non, ce n'était pas son père, ni sa mère.

Ils avaient disparu plusieurs années plus tôt. De ses parents, le garçon ne gardait qu'un souvenir vivace de chocolat, de pommes, et d'amour.

Leur disparition correspondait très exactement à l'avènement de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- Ça va Harry ? demanda Sirius en se baissant pour remettre le col du manteau d'Harry en place. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, mais tu es les yeux de ta mère.

- Maman avait les yeux bleu ? souffla le garçon.

- Oui, très vifs, et très droits. Tu savait rien qu'en la regardant, si elle était sincère ou pas, sourit Sirius avec nostalgie. Ton père était plus rusé. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Y compris ta mère.

Harry sourit, il aimait beaucoup qu'on lui parle de ses parents. De ces gens tellement bien qu'ils n'étaient haïs par personne à Godric's Hollow.

- Maman était à Gryffondor comme Papa ? demanda Harry en souriant à son parrain.

- Non, Varrah' était à Poufsouffle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Moi, Remus, et même tes parents, on sera fiers où que tu ailles.

- Ils étaient fiers de moi ? demanda le brun à lunettes, sans trop y croire.

- Tu es le fruit de leur amour, sourit Sirius. Ils t'aimaient tellement que James me disait qu'il avait mal au cœur en allant travailler loin de nous deux.

- Où es tante Sarah ? demanda le garçon.

A la disparition de ses parents, c'était Sirius et sa femme qui avaient récupéré la tutelle du garçon.

- Elle est à la maison pour s'occuper de notre fille, Syenne. Le train arrive, ajouta l'ancien Gryffondor.

L'enfant s'engouffra dans un wagon pris au hasard. La seconde suivante, Sirius se retournait pour fixer le vide.

- Vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de venir pas vrai ? demanda l'animagi en agitant le nez pour rappeler qu'il avait un flair sur-développé.

- C'est notre fils, soupira James en laissant sa cape d'invisibilité tomber. On a du partir, mais on voudrait pouvoir toujours le surveiller.

- Il vous aime toujours, soupira Sirius. Même si il vous croit mort. Il veut vous ressembler. Il veut tout savoir de vous.

- Ne lui dit pas que j'ai faillit mourir en attaquant Voldemort, ordonna James en serrant les dents. Ne lui dit pas que Varrah' a été attaquée par les mangemorts à cause de ça. Ne lui dit pas que ses parents sont partis pour qu'il ne soit pas en danger.

- Je sais tout ça, James. Mais que fera Harry quand il saura que vous êtes vivants mais que vous l'avez abandonné pour sa sécurité ?

- Il comprendra, répondit Rivarrah en lançant un regard vif au meilleur-ami du couple. C'est notre fils, nous l'avons élevé, et toi aussi, il comprendra.

- Soyez prudent, soupira Sirius. J'ai aperçu des mangemorts aqui traînaient dans le village. Voldemort sait que vous êtes vivants.

- Mais il ne sait pas qu'on a la cape d'invisibilité, répondit James.

-Il connaît des loups-garous. Ils seront capable de vous flairer, se borna à répondre Sirius.

- C'est pour ça que nous allons là où il ne nous trouvera jamais, répondit Rivarrah. Elle plaqua un baiser sur la joue de son ami., lui demanda d'embrasser sa femme et sa fille de sa part avant de disparaître sous la cape d'invisibilité.

.

.

Rivarrah soupira en saluant Dumbledore. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir tellement profond qu'elle avait la même coupe que Bellatrix. Une horreur capillaire qu'elle ne pourrait jamais domestiquer avant la chute de Voldemort.

- Personne ne vous a reconnu ? demanda le vieux directeur en adressant un regard bienveillant à ses deux anciens élèves.

- Non, répondit James en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. Le blond n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

- Je suis qui, déjà ? demanda Rivarrah en se mordant la lèvre.

- Rhia Wood, murmura James. Et moi, je suis Sam Wood, ton mari. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne nous remarquera si nous faisons profil bas.

- Vous serez des professeurs assistants dans les cours les moins populaires de l'école. De plus, vous ne serez pas présent pour les repas dans la grande salle, ajouta Dumbledore. Je m'occuperais de votre fils, Mistress Potter, Mister Potter.

- Prenez soin de lui, murmura Rivarrah en étouffant un sanglot. James la saisit par les épaules et la serra contre lui.

Le destin était cruel. A cause d'un chauve désaxé, que James avait pratiquement réussit à vaincre, ils étaient condamnés à errer dans la vie jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent agir.

- Ça va bien se passer, tu vas voir, promis James en embrassant le sommet du crâne de sa femme.

C'était de sa faute tout ça. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire : protéger sa femme et son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il meure.

.

.

Rivarrah sursauta en entendant du fracas dans le couloir. Elle jaillis de sa salle de potion attenante à une salle de botanique située au fin fond du château.

Son regard accrocha aussitôt sur une tignasse brune dont la tête était écrasée sur le dallage. Il fraudait qu'elle touche deux mots sur ce que directeur osait appeler du carrelage en pierre.

- Es-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle en aidant l'élève à se relever. Elle l'entraîna jusque dans son laboratoire et le fit asseoir.

Elle saisit sa baguette, posée sur le plan, et se figea quand elle reconnut le maladroit qui s'était étalé par terre.

- Harry ? bredouilla-t-elle en blêmissant lorsqu'elle croisa le regard bleu du garçon. Elle ne l'avait pas vu d'aussi près depuis leur départ précipité alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans. Aujourd'hui, il en avait treize au moins.

Et des aventures à son compteurs. Avec James, ils avaient essayé de l'aider à leur manière. Notamment avec le patronus alors que les détraqueurs s'étaient infiltrés pour le compte de Voldemort.

- Madame Wood, bonjour, marmonna-t-il en se frottant le front.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Doucement elle soigna le garçon en se retenant de fondre en larmes. Elle était une inconnue pour son propre fils.

- Dis-moi, tu es heureux ? demanda-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvres.

- Oui, répondit-t-il après un temps de réflexion. J'ai des amis précieux, un bon mentor, un parrain super et une tante attentive.

- Et tes parents ? interrogea Rivarrah en savait parfaitement qu'elle allait juste se faire du mal inutilement.

- Mes parents sont morts. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils seraient heureux de me savoir heureux, annonça le garçon un peu déboussolé par la question.

- Je suis persuadée que c'est le cas, souffla-t-elle en tirant son fils contre elle.

- Madame Wood ? appela Harry sans rien à comprendre. Vous allez bien ? Vous voulez que j'aille chercher le Professeur Wood ?

- Non, murmura la professeur en jetant ses long cheveux noir en arrière. Vas, et fait attention où tu marches.

- Vous étiez là pour me soigner, répondit le garçon avec un sourire, il se leva et quitta le laboratoire avec un sourire tellement grand qu'il illuminait son visage.

.

.

Harry s'affala sur le canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa meilleur-amie, un sourire de crétin plaqué sur le visage.

- Je lui ai parlé, souffla le garçon alors qu'Hermione lâchait son livre des yeux pour fixer son meilleur-ami droit dans les yeux.

- A qui ? Ginny ? J'étais sûre que jamais tu ne lui adresserais la parole... Tu sais qu'elle écrit "Ginny Potter" partout sur ses cahiers ?

- Au Professeur Wood. Tu sais, celle qui as les cheveux noir et les yeux bleus ? Je suis tombé dans le couloir. Elle m'a ramassé.

- Ça faisait partie du plan, ricana Hermione. Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas amoureux de cette femme ?

- Non, Mione', sourit le garçon. Mais j'avais envie de lui parler. Juste pour voir... C'était exactement comme je l'imaginais...

- Je me demande pourquoi ils ont fait apparaître le patronus qui nous a sauvé prés du lac... Et aussi pourquoi ils sont tellement discrets. J'ai entendu dire que le Professeur Wood était un Gryffondor. C'est bizarre, non ? demanda la jeune Gryffondor en caressant le front du garçon avec application.

- Y a plus d'un truc bizarre avec ce couple, marmonna Harry en fermant les yeux pour savourer la caresse. J'ai envoyé Hedwige hier pour qu'elle demande à Sirius de nous envoyer une tarte aux pommes.

- Elle sont super bonne. Tu m'en donneras un morceau ? demanda Hermione.

- Bien sûr, mais ne le dit pas autres... Sinon, ils vont en vouloir une part.

.

.

Rivarrah sursauta en sentant un froid polaire lui remonter l'échine. Elle se retourna brusquement et croisa le regard dément de Voldemort.

La bataille finale avait commencé depuis plusieurs heures. Au grand dépit de James qui souhaitait que la bataille se déroule ailleurs que dans l'école.

- James ! hurla-t-elle en apercevant le crane chauve de leur ennemi. Harry était juste à côté, près à se battre, si ce n'était d'une autre Gryffondor le tirait par le bras pour l'attirer loin.

Brusquement, Volemort transplana, il entoura de sa main squelettique et anormalement blanche le menton de Rivarrah et ouvrit la bouche. Il souffla une haleine putride sur le visage de Rivarrah alors que James poussait un hurlement qui vrilla l'air et attira toutes les têtes sur eux.

- Mais qui voilà, ricana l'homme sans nez en dévisageant la jeune femme de ses yeux aussi noirs que l'abysse. La très chère femme de James...

Rivarrah tenta de se dégager, sans succès. Il la tenait d'une poigne de fer.

- Il vous tuera, cracha Rivarrah en serrant les dents.

- Ça fait des années qu'il essaye sans résultat. Alors, je vais lui prendre sa chère femme. Et vous mourrez parce que James est incapable de protéger qui que ce soit.

Voldemort ricana en pointant sa baguette sur le ventre de Rivarrah. Il murmura une formule et elle se contracta de douleur au pied du maître des ténèbres.

De nouveau, James hurla le prénom de sa femme. L'air se figea plusieurs secondes avant que que Voldemort ne les fassent transplaner avec un rire lugubre.

Un mangemort allait profiter de la situation pour tuer James, mais d'un mouvement sec et horriblement froid. Le regard brun presque noir de l'homme se fixa l'encapuchonné noir.

- Avada Kadavra, souffla James en se laissant tomber à genoux. Des larmes acides perlérent au coin de ses yeux alors qu'un silence de mort enflaient dans la bataille.

Tour à tour, tous les mangemorts disparaissaient alors qu'autour de James, un cercle de cadavre se formait.

La scène macabre marqua les esprits des membres de l'Ordre du phénix. Le célèbre Sam Wood, alias James Potter, ex-auror de catégorie neuf, ex-leader du département des aurors, du ministère magique de Grand-Bretagne, ex-consultant des différents ministères du monde entier et vis-directeur du groupe Potter & B.S.T, était en train de devenir un dieu de la mort complément vide à l'intérieur.

- Hey, murmura Sirius plusieurs heure plus tard en s'agenouillant près de son ami.

Depuis près de trente-trois ans, James connaissait Rivarrah et était ami avec elle.

Depuis dix-neuf ans, James sortait avec Rivarrah.

Depuis dix-huit ans, il était marié avec elle.

Depuis toujours, du haut de ses trente-sept ans, il n'avait qu'elle en tête.

Et elle était partie.

Parce qu'il avait été trop faible, parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de la sauver, parce que c'était son ennemi qui l'avait emportée, probablement torturée, probablement tuée.

Morte.

Morte.

Le mot tournait en boucle dans la tête du garçon sans jamais s'arrêter. Morte. Il était mort de trouille. Complètement perdu. Elle était son phare et sa bouée de secours. Désormais, il était seul et égaré.

- James, souffla Sirius une nouvel fois en secouant l'épaule de son ami, debout mais complètement figé, exactement à la manière d'une statue.

- Elle est morte à cause de moi, affirma James en expirant un fin filet d'air. Il sera sa baguette entre ses doigts gelé, l'esprit encore plus vide que le jour Dumbledore lui avait annoncé la mort de ses parents.

Sirius frémit en lisant toute la violence contenue dans le regard de son meilleur-ami. C'était une violence froide, sans effusion de sang, juste une bombe à retardement qui exploserait à un moment ou l'autre.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Alors ? Rivarrah va-t-elle mourir ? James va-t-il se suicider ? Harry va-t-il agir ?


	17. Chapitre 17 : se chercher

Bonjour !

Belle journée de dimanche, n'es-ce pas ?

Voici, l'avant dernier chapitre de Lento y pretissimo : se chercher.

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier chaudement ma bêta pour sa correction ainsi que mes rewieuvers :

Adara94 : Je peux comprendre que toute ses déclarations ne t'ai pas emballée. =) Je ne compte effectivement pas tuer Rivarrah. Mais je ne serais pas aussi méchante que ce que tu suggère ! Tout bêtement, James vas bouger ses fesses pour retrouver sa belle. Je suis contente de ne pas avoir fait d'inceste ! =) J'espère que se chapitre te plaira.

Choupinette : j'espère que se chapitre te plaira. Cette fois ci, James ne lance pas d'impardonnable gratuitement. ;)

Cissy : Rivarrah est vivante comme tu vas le comprendre dans se chapitre. Encore heureux sinon James se serais carrément laisser mourir. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon écriture. Ca me fais très plaisir. J'espère que se chapitre te plaira.

Ptitcoeurfragile : J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

Voila, j'espère de tout cœur que cet avant dernier chapitre vous plaira bien qu'il soit court. Le dernier chapitre : se retrouver est bien plus long.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 17 : Se chercher.

.

.

Harry cligna des yeux encore indécis. Suite à la bataille de Poudlard l'Ordre du phénix, les aurors non-corrompus et une bonne partie de l'école s'étaient réfugiés chez les Potter.

L'avantage du grand manoir, est qu'il était situé en bordure de Godric's Hollow, la maison d'à côté appartenant également aux Potter depuis que James avait fondu ses bien avec sa femme.

Harry était propriétaire de tout patrimoine depuis sa majorité, quelques mois plus tôt.

Et si il avait bien compris ce qu'il c'était passé. C'était toujours ses parents qui étaient propriétaires. Pour des morts, ils respiraient incroyablement fort.

Le regard bleu vif du garçon se dirigea par automatisme vers le professeur Wood. L'homme était voûté autour de la grande table. Entouré et pourtant seul. Ses trait étaient tirés par le manque de sommeil, son regard uniquement animé par l'envie de mourir il ne regardait personne.

Le vide.

C'était tout ce que cet homme inspirait à quiconque le regardait.

Un vide tellement profond que personne ne savait quoi faire ou dire.

Harry avait surprit une conversation, plus tôt dans la matinée. Et tout s'était éclairé dans son esprit embrumé.

Le Professeur Wood était James Potter. Madame Wood était Rivarrah Woodson Black-Sent-Romero Potter.

Ses parents.

Ces deux personnages qui l'avaient toujours surveillé discrètement au court de ses années à Poudlard étaient ses parents.

Ce qui signifiait que sa mère était cette femme qui s'était interposée entre le Voldemort et lui. Parce qu'elle était sa mère.

Le mot lui plaisait.

Mère.

Ça sonnait incroyablement bien au yeux du garçon.

- Harry, souffla Hermione, assise à côté de lui, c'est ton père.

Ça ne faisait que quelque minutes que les cheveux du Professeur Woo... de James étaient redevenus bruns, effaçant les doutes subsistant en même temps que la couleur factice.

La même tignasse indomptable que celle d'Harry se trouvait au sommet du crâne de James.

- Harry, murmura Sirius en s'approchant. Ne leur en veux pas. Ils sont partis pour que Voldemort n'essaye pas de te tuer aussi.

- Il a essayé de tuer Maman, souffla le garçon en fermant les yeux, assailli par des souvenirs qu'il n'avait jamais eut en mémoire. C'était à la maison. Papa est arrivé, il a chassé Voldemort. Et Maman s'est mise à pleurer en disant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça.

- Ta mère et ton père, t'aiment. N'en doute jamais.

Sarah, la femme de Sirius passa devant eux, suivit de près par Regulus, son ancien fiancé. Il était toujours comme une ombre derrière sa belle-sœur.

Elle effleura l'épaule de James, et tira fermement en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe par terre, les pieds sur le grand banc où des aurors observaient la scène sans oser dire quoi que ce soit.

- James Potter ! Comment oses-tu jouer au martyr alors que Varrah' est quelque part, vivante, avec ce malade mental de Voldemort ? Elle est en vie ! Tu comptes attendre qu'elle meure peut-être ? cracha-t-elle en tapant sur le torse de l'ancien-auror, des larmes acides coulant de ses yeux alors qu'elle molestait le mari de sa meilleure-amie.

- Elle est morte. Tu crois que Voldemort joue au carte avec une prisonnière aussi précieuse ?

- Varrah' aurait tout fait pour te récupérer, hoqueta la jeune femme.

Sirius traversa la pièce et recueillit sa femme dans ses bras, il la releva et la fit reculer.

Harry en profita pour se pencher au dessus de son père. Il le fixa de ses yeux si semble à ceux de sa mère.

- Maman est quelque part, vivante. Elle pense que tu vas venir la sauver. C'est ce que tu lui promettait toujours : "je te protégerai". Papa, supplia Harry en fermant les yeux, je ne veux pas que ma mère meure une seconde fois...

James observa son fils sans trouver la force de réagir. Varrah' n'était pas là. Elle ne l'était plus. Brusquement, le regard bleu de son fils lui procura un électrochoc.

Elle était là. Ses cheveux flottait au dessus lui alors qu'elle lui accordait ce demi-sourire pincé, timide et amoureux.

- Ja...mes, murmura l'apparition, le son déformé et lointain de l'intonation ayant rendu les mots déformés en un "J'aimeceu" étrange. Je... t'a...ttends. Mal...Malefoy, bredouilla-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Brusquement, James se redressant, cogna le menton de son fils dans sa hâte et se contorsionnant pour se relever.

- Voldemort se planque dans le manoir des Malefoy, annonça James en serrant les poings. Je vais chercher ma femme.

Il allait tourner les talons quand son fils l'arrêta d'un "papa" murmuré.

- Je viens avec toi, souffla Harry avec un pâle sourire.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Sirius alors que Sarah hochait la tête.

Progressivement, tous se levèrent et y allèrent de la même petite phrase ayant la même signification.

Bien que Rivarrah n'aie jamais pris part à la lutte contre le crime, aux affaires des aurors ou même à celle des mangemorts, elle n'en restait pas moins la femme de James et une héritière au sang-pur importante car elle aidait sans distinction.

- Juste une question, marmonna Regulus, les bras croisés, légèrement indifférent à la joie générale. On déboule comme ça pour récupérer Black-Sent-Romero ? Ils vont la tuer avant qu'on ait franchi la porte...

Regulus n'avait jamais appelé Rivarrah autrement que par le laconique Black-Sent-Romero, même après son mariage et la naissance d'Harry.

- Personnellement, mes ancêtres ont créé une cape pour se jouer de la mort. James tira un morceau de chiffon de sa poche, murmura un sort, et aussitôt recouvrit la moitié de son corps avec, il ne restait plus qu'une moitié de lui.

Un murmure troublé envahi les fidèles alors que Remus, qui était resté en retrait, affichait un sourire amusé.

- Avec mon flair, je peux te guider, James, et Sirius assurera nos arrières, proposa le loup-garou.

- Je distrairai les mangemorts, affirma Sarrah en s'entourant de ses bras pour se rassurer. Elle se pinça les lèvres et se tourna vers Harry. Harry, tu peux facilement te faire passer pour James, excepté les yeux, tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

- Je ferai diversion, murmura le garçon en serrant la main de sa meilleure-amie dans la sienne. C'est pour moi que Maman s'est interposée après tout...

- Ta mère n'a pas agi ainsi pour que tu lui rendes son geste, gronda James en surplombant son fils de plusieurs centimètres.

L'évidence génétique des pupilles bleues entre la mère et le fils empêcha cependant James de s'énerver sérieusement.

- Varrah' disait que tu étais le deuxième centre de son monde. Elle a accepté de tout quitter pour que tu sois en sécurité. Si elle avait du le faire, elle se serait coupé la main pour toi.

- Maman se serait coupé bien plus pour toi, Papa, affirma tranquillement le garçon. La preuve, elle est partie avec toi au lieu de rester avec moi.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre tristesse ou accusation dans ses paroles. Juste une affirmation nette et propre. C'était vrai, et même si James n'avait jamais pensé à laisser Rivarrah en arrière, ça aurait été un geste logique de père.

Seulement James s'était toujours sentit plus mari que père.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Papa. Je comprend, soupira Harry. Maman est la femme de ta vie. Tu l'aimes. C'est tout.

- Les Potter ont une façon d'aimer extrêmement... euh...

- En fait, depuis que James est amoureux, intervint Remus, il est comme un chien avec une oeillère. Il ne voit rien sur les côté. Juste le milieu. Juste Rivarrah.

Harry pouffa. Il était victime de la même chose. Mince... Il avait une œillère et il ne voyait qu'une seule fille depuis des années. Et ça avait l'air de durer longtemps.

Son père était amoureux de la même femme depuis quoi ? Vingt ans ?

- Ça fait quoi ? Vingt-six ans qu'il est amoureux de Varrah' ? ricana Sirius en passant un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur-ami.

- Et toi alors ? rétorqua James en lançant un regard de travers à son ami. Ça fait quoi ? Trente ans sur trente sept ans que tu es amoureux de la même personne ?

- C'est un coup bas, Cornedrue, siffla Sirius avec un faux sourire. Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était amoureux de la même fille depuis toujours.

- Bon, on prend le thé ou on y va ? demanda Hermione en passant son menton par dessus l'épaule d'Harry.

- Toi, tu restes ici, répondit Harry en se retournant.

- Oh, que non Harry James Potter ! N'essaye même pas de m'empêcher de venir avec toi ou je te lance un furunculus perpétuel !

Harry grimaça, et abdiqua en faisant tout de même jurer à sa meilleure-amie de rester en arrière et de fuir si les choses se compliquaient.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Voila. Avez-vous trouver mon petit couple bonus ? Qu'es-ce que James vas trouver au manoir Malefoy ?


	18. Chapitre 18 : se retrouver

Hey ! Bonjour, bonjour !

Me voici avec le chapitre final de _Lento y Prestissimo_ ! Dans Se retrouver, vous avons : les retrouvailles !

J'espère que cette fin vous plaira et que vous avez aimez me lire.

Un grand merci à ma bêta Syngaly. Elle est toujours avec moi après tout se temps et je l'en remercie énormément.

Et un merci aussi à :

Cissy : Pourquoi Harry serais-t-il amoureux de Ginny ? Il ne lui parle même pas dans cette fiction alors se serais compliqué d'être amoureux d'elle... Donc, il nous reste plus qu'une personne... PS : pour le défi, je ne pense pas me servir de la guerre, peut-être que sa arriverais, mais en tout cas notre héroïne ne serais pas douer pour le combat (ça virerais en Marry Sue). Il vas falloir attendre un peu pour que je le publie, mais sa n'en sera que meilleur ! J'espère que se chapitre te plaira.

Ptitcoeurfragile : Merci. J'espère que cette fin te plaira.

Merci également à Minie Talie et à tout ceux qui passerons par ici (particulièrement ceux qui laisserons une trace de leur passage).

Je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite de_ Professeur consternée pour élève très appliquée _ou pour une autre fiction.

Areïna.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 18 : Se retrouver.

.

.

- Comment tu savais qu'elle était au manoir Malefoy ? demanda Sirius en courant dans un couloir désert des donjons Malefoy.

La bataille faisait rage dehors, et les maraudeurs avaient pu s'infiltrer sans problème.

- Tu connais de Dominus Amor Livian ? souffla James sans cesser de courir, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Ils suivaient Remus qui reniflait comme un chien fou pour dénicher l'odeur de Rivarrah et les diriger vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

- T'as inventé un sort ? interrogea son interlocuteur.

- Non, c'est un sort que l'un de les ancêtres a créé pendant la guerre de succession au temps des troubles qui ont précédé l'âge d'or. Sa femme a été enlevée par des sorciers écossais. Il a créé se sort pour entrer en contact avec elle. Étant l'esprit fort du couple, il a pu entrer en contact avec sa femme par télépathie pour la retrouver.

- Tu veux dire que tu es le dominé dans ton couple ? demanda Sirius, clairement surpris.

- Je veux dire que je suis plus réceptif que Varrah'. Elle s'est servi de ce sort parce qu'il n'y a pas besoin de baguette. Je lui ai montré quand je suis parti pour la première mission d'auror de catégorie 6. Ça commençait à être dangereux pour elle. Si elle avait un problème, j'aurais tout plaqué pour venir l'aider.

- C'est pratique. Dominus Amor Livian ? Je retiendrai, murmura Sirius alors Remus plantait net au milieu d'un couloir.

- C'est là, murmura-t-il en désignant un mur de briques.

- Enfermée vivante ? demanda Sirius en reniflant. Il se baissa et appuya sur une dalle, aussitôt, le mur coulissa vers le bas. C'est piégé ! N'entre pas ! hurla Patmol quand James voulut avancer pour entrer.

- Spero Patronum, souffla Sirius, et aussitôt le chien gris entra dans la pièce et éclaira les lieux. Il s'assit ensuite par terre et leva le museau.

Rivarrah était attachée au plafond par les poignets. Ses pieds touchaient à peine terre, mais le fer qui maintenait ses bras en l'air s'était enfoncé de plusieurs centimètres dans sa chair. Ses bras étaient recouvert entièrement de sang, sec par endroit et poisseux par d'autre. Ses vêtements était intacts, preuve qu'elle avait probablement été attachée ainsi puis abandonné.

James serra les poings, ulcéré. C'était de sa faute si elle était dans cet état.

- James, marmonna Sirius. Tu vois les dalles qui ont l'air mal scellées ? Ce sont celles qui ne sont pas piégées. Tu peux passer, la récupérer et faire demi-tour si tu fais vite.

Après Poudlard, Sirius avait suivit une formation d'auror piégeur, (il posait les bombes, pièges, et autre manipulations d'environnement) puis une autre dans le domaine de la sécurité.

James était plutôt dans l'arrestation, la surveillance, les infiltrations, les assassinats, et quelques fois la torture pour obtenir des informations capitales.

- Si je marche sur un piège ? demanda le garçon en retirant sa cape, ses chaussures et sa veste.

- Je ne sais pas. Alors évite, ajouta Sirius en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Remus et moi, on va empêcher la porte de se refermer.

James prit une grande inspiration, bloqua ses poumons, et entra. Ses pas se firent rapides, précis, légers et vifs. Il n'eut besoin que de quelques seconde pour rejoindre le patronus de Sirius. Il fit sauter les chaînes facilement avec un Destructum amélioré et souleva Rivarrah dans ses bras avant de faire le chemin inverse.

Il expira à la seconde ou ses deux pieds furent dans le couloir. En tant qu'auror de catégorie neuf, il était l'un des meilleurs aurors du monde, ce n'était pas un piège aussi vulgaire qui allait avoir raison de lui.

Surtout si c'était Rivarrah qui était en jeu.

- Elle s'en sortira, souffla le loup-garou après un examen sommaire.

James expira soulagé. Rivarrah avait une respiration régulière malgré la déshydratation, le manque de nourriture et les attaches en fer que James n'avait pas retiré mais simplement coupé à plusieurs maillon des bracelets.

Le jeune homme recouvrit Rivarrah de sa veste et laissa sa cape à Sirius pour évacuer les lieux sans délais.

Le chemin du retour se fit plus difficilement que leur arrivée. Certains mangemorts prenant la fuite, tombaient sur les trois mauraudeurs, et mourrait par la même occasion.

James fronça les sourcils en fixant la bataille depuis le première étage. C'était son fils qui avait mit Voldemort à genoux ? Merde. Son cœur était gonflé d'une fierté incontrôlée.

C'était son fils qui avait tué l'un des plus grands maître de magie noire de leur deux générations confondues.

- Hum, murmura Rivarrah en se frottant contre le torse de James sans s'en rendre compte. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et fut probablement éblouie par la lumière douce du mois de novembre.

- Salut, Varrah', souffla James en se contorsionnant pour poser un baiser sur les cheveux châtains de sa précieuse femme.

- James ? murmura-t-elle encore incertaine de son environnement. C'est encore..., elle respira un petit filet d'air, ses lèvres, gercées à l'excès par le manque d'eau, lui faisant souffrir le martyre, une ruse ?

- Non, on est venu te récupérer après que tu m'aie donné Dominus Amor Livian, murmura James en serrant sa femme contre lui du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Le soulagement qu'il ressentait d'avoir récupéré sa femme était à peu près aussi important que le jour où il avait compris qu'elle acceptait de l'épouser.

- Comment s'appelait mon premier hibou ? demanda-t-elle encore légèrement méfiante.

Sirius et Remus soufflèrent, abattu, ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'information. Sirius pensait qu'elle avait un chat, il sentait toujours l'odeur d'un chat sur elle au court de leur septième année.

Apparemment, ce n'était absolument pas un chat qui lui servait d'animal de compagnie sorcier.

- D'Artagnan, il était entièrement blanc, comme Hedwige, mais il adorait mordre, particulièrement ma personne et ma manche, à défaut, ajouta James avec un sourire nostalgique.

Bon, Sirius était désormais certain que Varrah' n'avait pas de chat. C'était peut-être Miss Teigne... ou un chat vagabons... Il ne saurait jamais.

Rivarrah expira et ferma les yeux soulagée, les cernes sous ses paupières rendait son regard bleu vif encore plus fragile qu'a l'accoutumée.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot. Cependant le manque d'eau l'empêcha de fondre complètement en larmes.

.

James soupira en se laissant tomber dans son canapé. Ça faisait bien huit ans qu'il jouait au fugitif avec sa femme. Huit ans qu'il n'avait pas profité du confort luxueux de sa propre maison.

A côté de lui, Rivarrah remua, emmitouflée dans une couverture. Pomfresh avait fait des miracles avec la jeune femme. Elle l'avait réhydratée et soigné ses poignets. Cependant, elle garderait toujours les cicatrices des bracelets comme souvenir de son enlèvement.

- Vous n'avez pas froid ? demanda James en jetant un œil par dessus l'épaule de sa femme pour apercevoir son fils. Ses pieds traînait hors du canapé, mais sa tête était posé bien sagement sur les genoux de sa mère malgré ses dix-huit ans.

Ils avaient du temps à rattraper.

- Ça va, murmura Rivarah en fermant les yeux, sa tête posée sur l'épaule James, les doigts de sa main droite jouait doucement avec les cheveux bruns d'Harry.

- Tu veux que j'appelle Remus ou Pomfresh ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, murmura-t-il, inquiet à un point surnaturel.

- Ça va aller, soupira la sorcière. J'ai besoin de repos.

- Alors je t'emmène au lit, tu seras mieux, tenta le mari.

- James, je veux ma famille, un bon feu de cheminé, du chocolat, et le silence.

Quelque secondes après que son souhait fut énoncé, Varen l'elfe-cuisinier de Rivarrah apparaissait avec des pâtisseries su un plateau d'argent.

Entre deux parts de tarte aux pommes, trônait un moelleux au chocolat suintant du liquide brun, aimé des femmes.

- Varen, souffla Harry en saisissant un morceau de tarte après s'être redressé et assis en tailleur, comme sa mère. Tu es un dieu.

- Un elfe, Jeune Maître Harry, je suis un elfe, répondit l'elfe de manière extrêmement terre à terre. Maître, je suis heureux de vous savoir rentré. Maîtresse, la joie gonfle mon cœur.

Rivarrah saisit la part de moelleux avec un sourire.

- Moi aussi, je suis contente d'être rentrée. Où est Kalam ? interrogea-t-elle.

Aussitôt Harry et l'elfe de maison se raidirent.

- Kalam a disparut le jour où tu as été déclarée morte avec Papa, Maman, répondit le fils en fixant sa part de tarte comme si elle détenait les secrets du monde. Maverik dit que Kalam est quelque part et qu'elle est triste.

Les yeux de Rivarrah se fermèrent alors que d'un coup de dent, elle se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

-Elle va revenir, affirma James. Les journaux font tous les gros titres de la mort de Voldemort. Harry étant notre fils, on sera cité comme étant en vie. Kalam reviendra.

- Quand on est parti, on a pensé qu'à nous, souffla Rivarrah, la gorge envahie par des regrets profonds.

- Ne culpabilise pas, ordonna Harry en lançant un regard bleu vif à sa mère. Je me suis rendu compte d'une chose récemment. Le jour ou Papa ou toi mourra, je sais que l'autre suivra. Même si c'est dégueulasse pour ceux qui restent. Vous êtes comme ça.

Ensemble jusqu'au bout du monde et jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. C'était la phrase exacte qu'ils avaient prononcé le jour de leur mariage.

James avait conscience que c'était mal. Mais ce qui s'était passé récemment avait prouvé la réalité de ces propos. Lentement, mais sûrement, il se serait laisser mourir pour la rejoindre.

Qu'importe son fils, ses amis, et tout le reste du monde.

- Toi aussi, fils, souffla Rivarrah après un silence tendu. C'est bien cette fille ? interrogea-t-elle en poursuivant face au rougissement de son fils en train d'achever sa tarte aux pommes avec délectation. Hermione Granger c'est ça ?

- Euh... Maman... Sérieux... C'est... Ma... Ma meilleure-amie...

- Bien sûr, ricana James, ta mère était aussi ma meilleure-amie. Ça a même été le cas pendant quoi ? Treize ans ? Et tu vois où on en est ? Mariés et parents.

- James, appela Rivarrah. Le jour ou Hermione voudra aller voir ailleurs, Harry réagira.

- Papa ! s'offusqua Harry en faisant les gros yeux. Maman !

- Harry ! imita James alors que Rivarrah achevait sa part de moelleux avec délectation.

- Invite donc ta "meilleure-amie" à venir manger ici demain soir. J'ai envie de rencontrer ma futur belle-fille, ajouta la mère avec malice. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller dormir.

- Bonne nuit, Maman, souffla Harry alors que James se levait pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras afin de la monter au premier.

- Bonne nuit, fiston, sourit James.

- Fais de beaux rêves, ajouta Rivarrah en fermant les yeux, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de son mari.

.

Rivarrah écarquilla les yeux en apercevant le petit-ami de Syenne, la fille de Sirius et Sarah. La jeune fille avait deux ans de moins qu'Harry, elle était timide comme tout, rougissante pour un rien, et toujours présente quand il y avait besoin.

- C'est... c'est..., bredouilla-t-elle dans un état second alors que James effleurait la main de sa femme.

- Drago Malefoy. Le fils de Lucius Malefoy. Il a tourné le dos au mal, c'est lui qui a ouvert le portail des Malefoy le jour où nous somme revenus te chercher là-bas.

Le sujet de leur conversation leva les yeux et adressa un pale sourire à Rivarrah avant de baisser les yeux.

- On dirait toi, marmonna Rivarrah. Tu avais la même tête quand tu t'es rendu compte que tu m'avais complètement oublié et que ce n'était pas normal...

- Je n'étais pas blond ! rétorqua James avec force.

Rivarrah leva les yeux au ciel, elle traversa la pièce envahie par les Black : le couple, plus Regulus, une bonne partie de l'Ordre du phénix et Harry et sa "meilleure-amie".

Elle discuta plusieurs minutes avec Drago avant de sourire doucement, le garçon fondit pratiquement en larmes dans les bras de Rivarrah sous l'œil agacé d'Harry.

James s'approcha pour s'enquérir du sujet qui avait contrarié son fils unique.

- Un problème ?

- Oui, Drago se cherche une mère. Je ne veux pas que ce soit la mienne. Je viens juste de la récupérer, trancha Harry les yeux plissés par la colère.

- Ta mère pardonne, répondit James avec sagesse. Ce garçon à besoin de pardon. Mais rassure-toi, Rivarrah n'a qu'un fils, et n'en aura jamais d'autre.

- Pourquoi ? Maman ne... euh...plus... avec toi ? demanda Harry dégoûté rien que par la signification des mots qu'il sous-entendait.

- Voldemort l'a rendu stérile. C'était ça le sort qu'il lui a lancé avant de l'enlever, murmura James plus sombrement.

James reporta son regard vers Rivarrah, Drago lui pleurait sur les genoux alors qu'elle était assise dans un coin à l'ombre qui ne semblait être observé par personne excepté le doux regard gris de Syenne, et lui-même.

- Hermione, c'est pour quand le mariage avec mon fils ? demanda James sur le ton de la conversation.

- Monsieur Potter ! glapi-t-elle avec un rougissement excessif.

- James, soit gentil ou tu vas la faire fuir, ordonna Remus avec un regard indulgent. Varrah' a tenté de s'enfuir, c'est un miracle qu'elle soit revenue vers toi...

- Et toi c'est un miracle que tu te sois trouver une femme ! ricana Sirius.

- Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Rivarrah en apparaissant brusquement, James releva les yeux et aperçut Drago en train de parler à sa copine. Il allait avoir la vie dure avec Sirius et sa possessivité.

- On parle de la femme de Remus, répondit Sirius.

- Et du fait que tu ais fuit ton mari au début, ajouta Remus.

- Vous avez trente-sept ans, et vous êtes encore bloqués sur cette histoire ? s'étonna Rivarrah. Harry, Hermione, ne faites pas attention à eux, ils radotent comme des petits vieux !

- Dixit la femme qui me parlait encore hier soir avec nostalgie de notre dernière année à Poudlard, persifla James dans un souci de solidarité marraudeuresque.

- Tu veux dormir sur le canapé ? demanda Rivarrah en fixant son mari droit dans les yeux.

- Vieux, souffla Remus en se retenant d'éclaté franchement de rire. Tu devrais abandonner avant de finir dans une maison de campagne sur le paillasson.

- Remus ! hurla la femme de ce dernier. C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?!

Le loup-garou leva les yeux ciel et disparu dans la foule.

- Ne Jamais contrarier une femme, ricana Harry avant de s'éloigner joyeusement avec Hermione sous le bras.

- Tu me castres devant mes potes maintenant ? demanda James plus par taquinerie que par réelle colère.

- Non, mais ça les fait fuir, et après je t'ai pour moi toute seule, ronronna-t-elle en passant ses bras autour du coup de son mari.

- Dit comme ça, sourit-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de la fin de Lento y prestissimo ? Bien ? Super ? Nul ? A jeter ?

Bien à vous.

A.


End file.
